Titanian Tales
by Royal Blue
Summary: Random group of oneshots starring the Titans. Full Summaries located inside. Just Added:: Alien...Canon/Non-Canon Pairings.
1. Peace, Quiet, and Garfield

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans

**Summary:** And in the now peaceful city of Jump, the Titans Tower was basking in the quiet. The members were all doing something, either cuddling, reading, or fixing their 'baby', the quiet wasn't to be disturbed…unless your name is Garfield Logan. BBRae & RobStar

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Peace, Quiet, and Garfield:**

It was quiet. Not the eerie quiet that people dreaded, or the uncomfortable silence kind of quiet.

Just quiet.

And in the now peaceful city of Jump, the Titans Tower was basking in the quiet. The members of said team were all doing something, either cuddling, reading, or fixing their 'baby'. The quiet wasn't to be disturbed…unless your name is Garfield Logan.

Raven floated in the middle of the living room, her hood was down letting her violet hair sit freely on her shoulders, as she read her newest novel. Her amethyst eyes were narrowed in concentration on the words printed on the page, not noticing the looming figure behind her.

"Rae?!"

Raven slammed her book shut, and whipped around. "What?!" She snapped, and glared at the green changeling. She had just gotten to a good part, and like always, something came and interuppted her reading.

"What'cha doin?" He asked, fiddling with his fingers nervously. His large forest green orbs looked at her hopefully, as if he was hoping for something that was beyond his reach.

"Reading. Now, leave." She ordered, and opened her book. She took in a deep breath, and began reading.

"What'cha reading?" Beast Boy asked, and Raven exhaled through clenched teeth.

"A book, Beast Boy." She paused, and let out another breath. To anyone else they would of known to leave the empath alone, but this _was _Beast Boy.

"Oh. You want to do something?" He asked hopefully, and she sighed.

'_Does hitting you with this book count?'_ She thought, and snickered a bit. "No. I'll be in my room." She stated, dissapearing into form of her black raven, the screech of it filled the room.

Beast Boy sighed, and then smiled. '_Wonder what Cy's up to!'_ He thought, and trotted out of the room. Making his way down the stairs to the garage, he hummed to himself, bouncing his head up and down while snapping his fingers.

Under his car, Cyborg was trying to fix a motor link that he found while he was giving his 'baby' a wax down. Muttering obscenities under his breath, he reached out for a wrench and got a…boot? "Wha?"

"Hey Cy! What'cha doin'?" Beast Boy asked, and Cyborg wheeled out from under the T-Car.

"Working on my baby. You need somethin', BB?" He asked his best friend, his fingers groping around blindly for his missing wrench. Scanning the area, his human eye narrowed in annoyance, as his frowned.

"Can I help?"

"BB, you know I don't want you anywhere near my baby after the paint incident." Whooping, he grabbed his wrench and slid back under the T-Car, ignoring the pained look on Beast Boy's face.

"Oh, okay. See ya, Cy." Beast Boy understood; the T-Car was Cyborg's baby and he respected Cyborg's wishes for the time being. Thinking of other things to do, Beast Boy thought of his favorite alien princess, '_Wonder what Star and Rob are up to?'_ He mused, and made his way to Robin's room.

Giggling could be heard, as Starfire and Robin laid on his bed and watched a movie. Starfire was curled up in Robin's arms, her legs draped over his, and her head was on his chest. Robin was only half paying attention to the movie, the other half of him was staring at his girlfriend while twirling a piece of her ruby red hair in his fingers.

"What are you guys watching?" Beast Boy asked, causing Starfire to squeak in terror, jumping up to see who it was. Her body was tangled up in Robin's red sheets,causing her to fall off the bed, taking Robin down with her.

"Beast Boy." Robin said with an eerie calmness as he helped his girlfriend up, giving her a brilliant smile. "You okay, Star?"

Starfire smiled, "I am o of the k, Richard." She giggled girlishly, and then turned to Beast Boy, "Friend Gar, what is wrong? You seem as if all your ganorf'ks have died."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at Robin, who shrugged and sat back down on his bed curling Starfire against him."Umm…Yeah, sure Star, I'm just bored that's all."

"Would you like to join us in the watching of the movies?" Her head cocked to one side, regarding her green friend with an apologetic look.

Seeing the murderous look from Robin, Beast Boy waved his hands in the air defensively. "N-No! I'm good! Thanks Star, you and Rob have fun!"

Starfire just shrugged as he bolted out of the room, snuggling back into her spot against Robin and lettting out a contented sigh, "That was odd, yes?"

Robin smiled, "It sure was, Star." He kissed her gently, before they both returned their attention back to the movie, the previous incident forgotten.

Beast Boy made his way down the stairs, and let out a huff, "Dude, I'm so bored!" He plopped down on the couch, placing his feet up on the coffee table, _'A good race against Aqualad never hurt anyone!' _Popping up, he skidded over to the computer console. Hitting a few buttons, Beast Boy waited for someone to pick up over at the Titans' East Tower.

"Titans East, Aqualad here." Aqualad smiled when he saw his good friend Beast Boy on the other side, "Hey BB! What's up?" There was a gust of wind behind him, causing his black hair to fly in different directions, blocking the view behind him.

"_YOU TWERPS! GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR GEL OR I'M GONNA STICK THIS ARROW WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!"_ Speedy was seen with frizzy hair, and waving an arrow over his head and threatening the two speedster twins. His face was contorted into a snarl, hands clenched on the arrow as he flipped over the couch.

Beast Boy stared at them, shaking his head in laughter, "Uh…right. I was just wondering if you're up to a friendly race. I mean if your chicken-"

"Bring it!" Aqualad retorted, causing both boys to chuckle good-naturedly. All of a sudden a bright blue light started flashing, as an alarm went off, making Aqualad grimace in annoyance. "Sorry BB, I guess we'll have to reschedule. Duty calls." The screen went black, and Beast Boy was once again, left alone.

'_There's nothing else to do. Everyone's busy…I guess I could go to the park…'_ Grabbing his Frisbee, he turned into a dog and bounded out of the Tower. Making his way to the park, he waggled his tail seeing the little kids giggling and laughing once he arrived.

"Oh look! It's Beast Boy from the Titans!" A few girls screamed, waving toward him and huddling back into their little groups once he past them.

'_I don't know what Rae was talking about, I do have fan girls._' Peering over at the children, he watched them all head towards the swings. Plopping down, he let out a wolfish huff and closed his eyes, tuckered out from playing with the children. He listened as the parents praised the Titans; talking about how they were such a good influence on the children.

After a while of more playing, Beast Boy took a break, and laid back down in his shady spot. Closing his eyes, he let out a little yawn and let his muscles relax. Then a familiar voice caused his head to shoot up, eyes scanning the park for the owner of the voice.

And there _she _was.

Terra. S

he was giggling and laughing, holding hands with a boy as they walked through the park. He was about Gar's height, with brown hair and large blue eyes. They kissed slowly, his arms wrapped around her, and then once it was over, the boy gave Terra a cocky grin.

Beast Boy's hackles went up, and he let out a growl. Then slowly he realized that she **wasn't** his, that she **didn't** want to be with the Titans. She was a _normal_girl, now. Beast Boy's tail went in-between his legs, emitting a long, high pitched whine. Slowly, he got up and left the park, forgetting his Frisbee behind.

Who could he go to? Sure Cyborg would be there for him with a bowl full of popcorn and the newest video game. And he knew that Robin would sit with him and give him advice. Star was always the best one to go to when he wanted to be cuddled as a kitten and brushed, she was always there for him when he needed it.

But, right now, he just wanted peace and quiet.

'_Raven.'_ He knew that he had a slim chance of getting it, but it was worth the risk. Right now he needed to know that someone would be there. Scratching the door, he waited patiently for her to slid it open a sliver.

The door opened and Raven was about to yell, but she felt the large amount of hurt and sadness coming off the changeling. Sighing, Raven knew that somehow she'd regret this, as she opened the door and allowed the large green dog in.

Beast Boy trotted into her room and jumped on the bed, keeping his eyes on the empath. Making himself a little area, he laid down and rested his head on his paws.

Raven said nothing, but just sat back down and opened her book. It was a while before either of them spoke, finally Raven broke the silence, "Garfield, what's wrong?" She closed her book, and looked at Gar with concerned eyes.

Beast Boy turned back into his human form, and let out a sigh, "I went to the park, and I saw…her. She was with another guy, and they were holding hands and laughing. And then…he…he kissed her. And it was like, I never mattered to her."

Raven sighed, she knew from personal experience what it felt like to be used. Malchoir was the biggest example, then of course there was Slade and her father. "Gar, I know how you feel. And the pain will never go away, but one day you will find someone that will make it feel okay. Someone like…" She trailed off, and shook her head. It was a silly thought to think that the green changeling had feelings towards her.

"Like you?" He said hopefully, and Raven's head shot up. Their eyes connected, and a small smile graced the empath's lips.

"L-Like me?" She asked, and then couldn't believe that she of all people stuttered. Mentally scolding herself, she returned her attention back to Gar, trying to ignore the warm feeling that encased her stomach.

"Of course, Rae. I've always had feelings towards you…I just thought- But today, I knew you were the one person that would understand. The one person I could go to just to be myself."

Raven blushed despite her best efforts, a giggle slipped out of her lips, and she had to mentally slap herself again. She didn't notice that Beast Boy had inched closer to her, or that he was now gazing at her as if she was the most interesting thing on the planet. A gasp escaped her lips as his own covered hers, arms wrapping around her slender form.

"I love you, Rae."

"I, I love you too, Garfield." Raven read his emotions, glad to see that his mirrored her own. She had always had a small soft spot for the changeling, even though she wouldn't admit it, well, to the boys at least.

Gar just grinned, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Smiling, Raven re-opened her book and rested her back against her headboard. Gar turned back into a dog, and curled up against her side. Grinning to herself, Raven absentmindedly stroked his fur as the relished the peace around them.

* * *

**Notes:** YAY! BB/RAE! And yesss some Rob/Star!! This is what happens when I get bored!

Maybe I should get bored more often, huh?

**Royal.**


	2. What Did You Expect?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Titans, just the plot. :)

**Summary: **It's Star and Robin's anniversary. But, what happends when Robin forgets? Short Oneshot. RobxStar, and StarxRae friendship

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**What Did You Expect?**

Starfire closed her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest. Her red hair looked dull, and her jade eyes were filled with unshed tears that she wouldn't let fall. _'He has forgotten…how could he forget?' _She sniffled, and a lone teardrop fell down her cheek and onto her knee. '_Friend Raven told me not to get my hopes up too high…I wish I had listened.' _Another tear fell, and Starfire took in a deep breath. Today was the day: it was her and Robin's 'anniversary' as Beast Boy explained it to her.

And instead of a batch of floral arrangements and chocolates, she saw nothing of her beau the whole day.

_Starfire rolled over and glanced at her mumbo clock: **7:43 a.m.** It read, and quickly her eyes shot to the date. **November 2nd** _

_"GLORIOUS!" She squealed, floating off her circular bed and tossing off her pink sheets. Her antics woke up the sleeping mutant worm, who made an odd gurgling noise, and quickly fell back to sleep._

_"Starfire?" A voice from her ceiling asked, and Starfire blinked up in confusion._

_Realizing who it was, Starfire peered down at her attire, "Hold on friend! Please let me change into my uniform!" Quickly getting dressed, she floated back over to her bed and waited. "You may enter now."_

_A black portal appeared on the ceiling, and Raven floated down from it. _

_"Good morning Raven, did you have pleasant shlorvaks?"_

_Raven shook her head, but Starfire saw the small smirk on her face, "Yes Starfire, I did. Now everyone knows what today is. But, I don't want you to get your hopes up. Ever since Slade's reappeared, Robin really hasn't left his room and I don't want you to be let down because of it."_

_Starfire nodded, and smiled innocently at her friend, "He will not forget, friend Raven. I am sure of it."_

More tears fell down her face as the images of the day came back:

_The Titans arrived back from a small fight with Dr. Light, that ended abruptly when Raven dissipated from the concrete. Appearing in front of the doctor, she scowled at him and then snorted once he thrust out his wrists and waited for them to be cuffed._

_"Dude! He yelled like a girl!" Beast Boy hollared, throwing his hands up in the air, and Cyborg laughed along with him._

_"Yeah man! That was too funny, I love it when they squeal like little girls. It makes things more interesting," Cyborg commented, and both of them exchanged high-fives. _

_Starfire watched Robin take off towards the doors, "Robin?"_

_He stopped and looked at her softly, "Yeah Star?"_

_"Do you not know what today is?" She floated in front of him now, her hands twisting nervously._

_"Yeah, it's Thursday, Star." The door shut behind him, leaving the alien princess to stare forelornly after her boyfriend._

_Starfire felt a hand on her shoulder, tears springing into her eyes and her heart fell into her stomach._

_"What did you expect? Starfire, he's a moron and he doesn't deserve you." Raven droaned, giving her best friend's shoulder a squeeze in assurance._

_"I need to be alone, please." Starfire squeaked out, covering her hands over her mouth and flying out of her room as fast as she could. The doors closed behind her, and she couldn't seem to muster up the will to fly anymore. _'What did I expect?' _She sniffled, making her way towards the only place she could go: The roof._

Starfire barely heard the door open, whiping away a lone tear, her heart soared once she heart footsteaps. It plummeted once she laid eyes on her friends standing there instead of Robin.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Raven's empathic powers had alerted her of her friend's sorrow as soon as Robin had left the room, and Raven was determined to bring back her bubbly friend.

Cyborg looked concerned, his voice was soft, "Yeah lil lady, you've been up here for about five hours. We were getting worried about you."

"I did not realize it has been that long, I am sorry friends that I have worried youso ." Starfire said meekly, allowed the green cat to crawl up into her lap and purr against her chest.

"Starfire are you sure you're okay?" Raven watched as her friend gave Beast Boy a scratch on the head before putting him down.

"I am fine friends, please do not worry about me. I am just very tired," she let out a depressed sigh, "I think I will retire for the night, pleasant shlorvaks!" Starfire advoided her friend's gazes, zipping towards the roof door and dissapearing from sight.

"She didn't fly out," Raven commented, her monotone persona hitched for a moment, before she regained control.

Beast Boy stared at them, "She sounded like she was almost..fake." He shook his head, closing his eyes and letting out a large breath.

"I'm going to talk to a certain four foot tall, spikey haired, overly obsessed leader of ours." Cyborg left the room, cracking his knuckles for effect while Beast Boy trotted beside him, a frown gracing his face. Raven sighed and floated after them, ready to play referee if she had to.

**-Meanwhile-**

Starfire walked into her room, flicking on the light and letting out a short sob. Absentmindedly, she walked into the bathroom, slipping into her nightgown and brushing her long locks. Walking back into her room, she let out a startled gasp. There sitting on her bed was a large box of candy, a giant bear, and a dozen red roses. Her eyes watered, breath quickened and her knees wobbled as she flew over to the note that was sitting in front of her gifts.

How could I forget what day it was? You mean too much to me to forget what today is, you're my star.

Happy anniversary babe.

_Forever yours,_

Richard.-

Smiling, Starfire sat down on her bed and grabbed the pink bear. It had a giant red heart in the middle, and she couldn't help but give it a small squeeze before placing it back on the bed and letting out a whistful sigh.

"Oh Robin," She floated up and toward her door, deciding to pay her boyfriend a visit. Arriving at his door, she didn't bother to knock, she rarely did anymore.

Robin looked up from his stack of paperwork, a small smile appeared on his face as he gestured for her to come over to him, his arms wide open. Wrapping his arms around her her, he stroaked her hair as she floated in his lap. "Happy anniversary, Star."

"Robin, I thought you had forgotten!" She placed her hands on his chest, raining kisses all over his face in appreciation.

Robin just grinned, "Kory, how could I forget our anniversary? I knew it was important to you, which is why I waited in line for tickets to go to the fair," he kissed her soundly, "I wanted us to go as Dick and Kory, not as Robin and Starfire for once."

"Oh, I would love to go back to the fair, we missed out on such wonderful activities," She leaned in and kissed him, which he deepened, his hands tangled themselves up in her hair. "And I would certainly love to go as Dick and Kory, instead of Robin and Starfire."

The door opened, and the two enraged Titans turned shocked, their mouths hanging open in shock. Raven stopped and rolled her eyes, placing her hands in front of the two boy's line of vision, and closing the door on the couple's 'activities'.

"I guess he didn't forget," Cyborg sighed and scratched his head in confusion, wondering what Robin said to Starfire to make it all better.

Raven shook her head, a small smile appeared on her face before it was gone, "I'm just glad she is happy and that he didn't revert to his old obsessive ways."

Beast Boy just smiled, "Yeah, but just wait till he forgets something else."

* * *

Well, what did you expect? Did you really expect him to forget?

I mean, if he can forget to shower and eat...then...hmm...But, he didn't. So...yay Robin!

**Royal.**


	3. Rockin' Around the Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, just the plot.

**Summary:** It's Christmas time around the Tower, and new emotions have Raven going back to Nevermore, but who is this new emotion and why is she here? And what ARE Starfire and Robin really doing?

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Rockin' Around the Mistletoe**

Raven said nothing as she floated into the Ops Room, which was decorated with stringing lights, and a large Douglas Fur sat in the middle, covered with ornaments and blinking lights. A large wreath hung over the stove, which also had Cyborg's apron with a mistletoe printed on it.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Rae!" Beast Boy chirped, pushing the Santa hat out of his eyes and grinning boyishly at her.

"Bah Humbug is more like it," Raven droned, floating over to her corner and re-opening A Christmas Story. "I see you and Terra have gotten into the spirit of Christmas, well, either that or you drank too much eggnog."

Beast Boy quickly adverted eye contact and scuffed his toe into the ground, "That was two years ago, Rae come _on_."

Raven raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you remember what happened when you and Kid Flash burst into the Batman and Robin version of Jingle Bells? Or must I remind you on how you both were stuck in a closet with each other till morning?"

Beast Boy shuddered, and shook his head, "No ma'am." He quickly sauntered off to go and play with the lights, leaving Raven peacefully alone.

"RAVEN!" A voice called up from the stairs, and Raven winced, in a quick motion a black raven screeched and Raven was gone.

Terra came bubbling down, and looked frantically around the room. "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know, she was here one minute and then…screech," Beast Boy gestured with his hands, and slumped his shoulders at Terra's 'duh' look. "I'm just going to go…and…yeah, bye." Turning into a falcon, Beast Boy took off out of the open window.

**-Meanwhile-**

Cyborg stood outside Robin's room, his ear pressed to the door. Two faint voices could be heard through the metal door, and with his high-tech gear Cyborg could hear them quite clearly.

"Robin! Stop! It's not going to fit!"

There was a thud, and a gasp: "ROBIN!"

Cyborg grinned and leaned in closer to the door, "Robin I think-"

"Cyborg? What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Cyborg jumped back from the door as if it had burned him, and scratched the back of his head while Raven just stared blankly at him.

"It doesn't seem like you're doing nothing. Do you want me to knock on Dick's door and tell him that you're eavesdropping on what he is doing with Kory?" Placing her hands on her hips, Raven gave him a stotic look.

"Fine, fine! I'll go, _jeeze_ Mom. Can't I have any fun?" Cyborg crossed his arms in a defying pout, and stomped off.

Raven pulled up her hood with a quick shake of her head, and disappeared back into her raven.

Waiting a few seconds, Cyborg peered his head back into the hall and grinned. Tip-toeing back over to Robin's door, Cyborg placed his ear against the cold metal and waited.

**-Raven's Room-**

Raven appeared back in her room, and instantly she could tell that something was off. Her eyes scanned the room, narrowing her eyes on a small candle that was flickering away on her bedside table.

It smelled of gingerbread.

With a small quirk of her lips, Raven walked over and took a whiff of it. _'Beast Boy,'_ she shook her head, allowing the smile to come, _'you're such a sweetheart_.' Raven's eyes grew wide at her thought, and she quickly grasped for her mirror.

There was a swarm of colors, and all of a sudden Raven landed on her butt.

"Rae-Rae! Honey, come here! Sit down!" There was a flood of pink as Love wrapped her arms around Raven, pulling her down onto a large fluffy pink couch.

The whole room was accentuated with different shades of pink, and Raven noticed that Love had switched out her regular pink cape out for a lighter pink one, with fuzzy white trimming on the hood and sides.

"Love, what is going on?" Raven asked, as she gazed down at her second-favorite emotion, although Raven would never admit it. "Beast Boy gave me a small candle and all of a sudden my emotions start to act up. It was just a small candle, and I feel as if I want to-"

"Jump his bones?" Came a sultry voice, and Raven looked up.

"Excuse Me?" Raven stood up, her dark cape wrapped around her body, and her dark eyes narrowed as she glared at the new emotion standing before her.

The new emotion had longer hair that was crimped in a stylish fashion that framed her face, her lips were a vibrant magenta color and accented her bright magenta hoop earrings. She was wearing a skirt shorter than Starfire's, that had a slit up to the top and was held together by a deep magenta belt. She had on a tube top that showed off all her cleavage, and a garter that was followed by magenta stilettos.

Love shifted uncomfortably, "Rae-Rae, this is your newest emotion, Lust. Lust, this is Raven."

Lust purred, and checked her neatly manicured nails. "Yes, I know Love, _dear_."

"You don't have to be rude about it!" Love snapped, and shot Lust a deep glare.

"Now, now, don't get all testy. Raven might start to mix you and your sister, Hate, up." Lust grinned, and flicked her hair over her shoulder in an impatient matter. "Now, Rae, honey, I came here to talk to you about _Garfield_."

At the sound of his name Raven's heart fluttered, and she immediately cursed Love for it. "What about him?"

Lust grinned, "Don't try to fool me, I _know_ how you feel about him. I've been there, hell, honey I_ am_ there. Every time you feel that way."

Love groaned, and flopped back on her bed, "Like that doesn't sound creepy at all, oh and don't worry Raven I only watch you sleep on weekends. I'm too busy sorting through your trash on week days."

Raven just stared at Love, who was glaring at Lust, who was checking her nails. "What's going on?"

Lust just shrugged, "I have no idea, this little fruitcake has been snapping at me the whole day. It's just so, not _cool_."

Love finally snapped, "She's not even an emotion, Raven! She's an _impulse_, an impulse! How can she be let in here! It's absurd!"

Raven peered up at Love, who was now blushing and sighing deeply, "_Hmm_, you're right, we'll have to speak to Knowledge about this." Raven stood, ignoring Lust's comments and Love's whoops of joy, she strode out of Love's domain and started to make her way towards Knowledge's.

The yellow cloaked emotion floated out before Raven could use the brass knocker. Knowledge pushed up her half-moon glasses and shot Raven a weary smile. "Raven, it's good to see you," Knowledge mumbled as she let her in, "Ah, I see you've brought Lust." Love grunted, and pushed past the newest emotion to envelop Knowledge in a hug.

"Please, tell her that Lust is not an emotion and shouldn't really exist in Nevermore!" Frantically, Love began to pace the large room, which was covered in wall-to-wall bookcases.

"Love is right, Lust is only a impulse that is driven by wants and desires, which are controlled by Love herself. Kindness is also a part in this role, but on a smaller and barely significant level." Knowledge explained, as she talked about the new light blue cloaked emotion. Pushing her glasses up further, Knowledge hummed. "I have a feeling that Lust won't be around much longer, she is only an impulse."

Love stuck her nose up in the air in triumph, "You tell her."

Raven waved a hand in dismissal, "Now Knowledge, while I'm here do I need to see anyone?"

"Well Timid's cloak has been a bit grayer than usual, Patience and Kindness are trying to get Hate out of her hole. Rudeness has made a best friend in Jealousy, and are talking about putting Terra on top of the Christmas tree this year. Sadness has decided that Christmas is pointless, and Hope is trying to bring up the spirit of Christmas."

Love giggled, "I saw Boredom trying to count the ravens that pass by, and Bravery is using Hope to try and get you to tell Beast Boy how you feel, and Timid is begging them not to."

Lust rolled her eyes, "This place is a nuthouse!"

"Then why are you here?" Love pointed out, sticking her hands on her hips and pouting.

"Girls, stop!" Raven help up a hand, "I'll go get Bravery to leave poor Timid alone, you know how she gets. And Love, you go discourage Rudeness and Jealousy from putting Terra on the tree, she is no angel." Love floated away, after glaring at Lust one more time.

"Lust," at the sound of her name, the impulse looked up. "You're with me, lets go."

**-Outside Robin's Room-**

"Star! I don't think that's how you slide it on!" Came Robin's impatient voice muffled through the door, and Cyborg leaned in closer.

"Robin, I assure you that's how it goes on! I have seen the movies when they do it!" Star's cider sweet voice snapped, as Robin grunted in response.

'_What the hell is she putting on him?' _Cyborg thought, and came up with a dirty response. _'Hmm….seems Robin's getting his present early, I see.'_

"Robin! It's getting all over the place!" Starfire squealed, and Robin chuckled.

"Come here Star," Robin taunted, "It's all sticky." There was the sound of giggling, and then Robin's laughter.

'_Eww,' _Cyborg cringed, backing up quietly, he decided it was best not to know what they were doing inside Robin's room.

Terra walked up to see Cyborg standing a few feet from Robin's door with a horrified expression on his face, "Hey Cy have you seen BB?" Flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, Terra smiled sweetly.

"Nope, haven't seen him since he was decorating the Ops room." Cyborg took off down the hall, not bothering to hear Terra's response.

"Oh," Terra looked down, and then heard a shriek from Robin's room.

"Robin that hurt!" Came Starfire's voice, and Terra quickly pressed her ear to the door to hear more.

**-Nevermore-**

Raven and Lust finally made their way over to where Timid was trying to ignore Bravery; Timid was hunched up in a ball and glaring at Bravery with all her might, even if that wasn't a lot.

"And then we can take him and pull him into the closet, you know that might end up being a bad idea after he was stuck in one with KF, but anyways-"

"Bravery!" Raven called, and a pair of deep green eyes focused on her.

"Raven! Hey! Will you come over here and help me convince Timid that we need to get-"

The gray cloaked emotion glared once again at Bravery, before turning her attention over to Raven. "Raven, it's nice to see you! I mean, since the last time we saw you it wa, and you know-" Timid leaned over to Raven, and lowered her voice into a whisper, "Bravery has been bothering me all day, and I don't want to cause trouble but…"

Raven placed her hand on Timid's shoulder in comfort, "I'm sending her over to hang out with Patience and Kindness, they want to get Hate out of her hole. So why don't you go and join Sadness, I think she needs a friend."

Timid looked nervous, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You go on now," Raven smiled at Timid, and turned around to see Lust and Bravery whispering together.

"Bravery, I need you to help Patience and Kindness get Hate out, it won't kill her to spend some time with her sister, I think Love would enjoy it."

Bravery nodded, and took off towards Hate's domain. Raven looked over to see Lust slowly fading away, "Goodbye." She murmured, and Lust nodded as she disappeared.

Raven wrapped herself in her cape, and reappeared in the living room.

Beast Boy was drinking a cup of eggnog, and almost spilled it on himself when he saw Raven smile at him. "You okay there, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, as he rinsed out his cup.

She shrugged as they walked started towards the elevator, "I just paid a visit to Nevermore, and I'm in a particularly good mood." Pausing for a second, Raven looked up, "Interesting."

"What?" Beast Boy looked up and blinked, "Oh."

There hanging above them was a mistletoe, both Titans shifted uncomfortably, and before Raven could say anything Beast Boy kissed her deeply.

Raven stiffened, and relaxed slowly to Beast Boy's touch. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she noticed that he was taller than her, if only by a few inches. The kiss deepened, and Beast Boy pulled Raven's hips towards him, causing their bodies to mold together.

"Guys are you-" Cyborg looked up from his Rubik's Cube, "Someone's getting into the Christmas spirit, eh Raven?"

Beast Boy and Raven broke apart, flushing extremely they coughed and took a step back.

"We were just-" Raven explained, as she wrung her cloak in her hands, guesturing upwards towards the mistletoe.

Beast Boy coughed nervously, "And the mistletoe, you know, it's tradition Cy."

Cyborg laughed, "Hey man, I never said anything 'bout it, don't you worry this'll be our little secret. Or a big one, right Raven?"

Raven glared, and took a step towards him. "Do you want me to send you into Nevermore?"

Cyborg stuttered, and took off once again down the hallway. Raven shook her head, and relaxed her shoulders, as Beast Boy just scratched the back of his head.

"I thought you said it was nice there," he asked, and Raven shrugged as a small smile played on her lips.

"Well he doesn't need to know that, now does he?" Raven chuckled softly, and looked up to meet Beast Boy's forest green eyes, "Garfield…I…"

"I love you, Raven." Beast Boy blurted, and looked down at his sweaty palms.

Raven looked at him with a shocked expression on her usually emotionless face. "Oh wow. I do too, love you that is."

_"Ahem."_

The new couple looked up to see Robin and Starfire standing by the door, tears were welling in Starfire's eyes as she held Robin's hand, "Friends! This is most glorious news!" She cheered, and clamped her hands together, turned to Robin she shook her head. "See, Richard I _told_ you."

Robin laughed, and wrapped his arm around her. "That you did, Star, that you did." Kissing her temple, he turned to face Beast Boy and Raven again, "Merry Christmas guys."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Raven said, as Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her waist. "I wonder who put that mistletoe there?"

"It was not us, I assure you. We were doing the wrapping of the presents!" Starfire said, as she yawned and placed her head on Robin's shoulder, jade eyes closing sleepily for a moment.

Cyborg groaned, "That's what you two were doing!?" He slapped his face and let out a defeated sigh, inching back around the corner to face his two friends.

Robin looked at Cyborg with an amused expression, "What did you think we were doing?"

A blush crept onto Cyborg's face, and he mumbled something and started to walk off into the Ops room.

Terra came running up with a bunch of mistletoe in her arms, "I have just placed a mistletoe over every door in the Tower and I-" She stopped seeing Beast Boy's arm around Raven, and Terra blinked seeing the small smile that formed on Raven's face.

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy jiggled his eyebrows, and gave her a suggestive wink.

"No."

"_Rae, come on!_"

"I said no." Raven shot him a look, and rolled her eyes as he winked again, detatching herself from his arms.

"Raven-" in a sudden move she pulled him in a lust filled kiss, and then disappeared into a portal.

Beast Boy laughed, "I knew that would work. Dude, I love Christmas!" He followed Robin and Starfire into the Ops room, leaving Terra to stare after them with a sad smile on her face.

"Bah Humbug is more like it."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, a Christmas Oneshot! And I got Terra in there, with some BB/Rae and small Rob/Star! Yay me! Oh, I have another one to post so...look for it...

Now, have a Merry Christmas...and if I don't speak to you guys then, have Happy New Years!

Royal Santa!!


	4. Bah Humbug

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, just the plot.

**Summary: **Robin's feeling a bit down during the holidays. Who on Earth could cheer him up? Hmm…

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Bah Humbug:**

Christmas music was pumping out of every stereo and Ipod in the Titans Tower. Robin made his way down the hallway towards his office, he needed to do one more report and then he could finally get some peace. It was still five days until Christmas and he was sick of all the music and all merry people around him. He didn't hate Christmas; he just hated how the festive season had become just another capitalist market.

"Hello Robin, Merry Christmas." He turned around; ready to shoot who ever had just said the two words that were currently poison to his ears. But when he turned around he saw her standing there, smiling at him, her arms filled with presents, he relaxed. There was a Santa hat over her red hair, and her green eyes were sparkling with joy.

"Hey Star, what'cha got there?" Robin's mood quickly lifted seeing the alien princess, and his heart started to beat faster, whiping his sweating hands off on his pants he grinned. Making his way over to his girlfriend, he leaned up against the wall next to her.

"Presents for our friends, Cyborg has informed me that the Titans East is coming over on the day of Christmas!" Her green eyes shown with excitement, as she smiled brightly at him, "They are bringing cider made from apples, and some egg of nog."

Robin chuckled, "It's apple cider and eggnog, Star. They're drinks that can only be found during the holiday season."

Starfire looked puzzled, she tilted her head to the side causing her ruby locks to fall in her face, "I do not understand why you would want to drink eggs. That must be quite disgusting, yes?"

Robin laughed, and shot her a rare grin, "It's just milk with cream, sugar, and beaten eggs mixed together. Really, it's quite good." Realizing that he still had paperwork to do, and then he had to yell at Cyborg to turn down the music, Robin sighed. "Bah Humbug." He muttered, and saw Starfire's eyes widen.

"Robin! Why are acting like that mean Mr. Scrooge! It is a time to be merry, that is why they say merry Christmas! You must not be sad during the Christmas festivities."

Robin looked at her, and sagged his shoulders, "Star I'm not sad, it's just…I've never really been into the whole _Christmas thing_. Usually it was Christmas party with Bruce, and then we would spend Christmas going over old case reports…"

Sighing, Starfire softly cupped his face, and rested her forehead against his. "Richard, do you remember being younger, when you were so care free and innocent. When Santa was so magical, and you couldn't wait to open your eyes and presents? Why can't you just look at the good instead of the bad? 'Tis the season to be jolly."

Robin smiled straight into her eyes, nodding slightly as her hands fell to shoulders. He was awed by her, even when she didn't know what eggnog was, she still knew what the spirit of Christmas really was.

"Now I think there is one Earth tradition that we should honor…" She pointed upward to the mistletoe that was hanging above them. Grinning he lifted her into his arms, and brought her into a tender kiss. Starfire responded passionately, as she tangled her hands in his spiked up hair.

Robin smiled into the kiss, maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all…

"Come on guys we're going caroling!" Beast Boy called, and Robin could hear Raven's sarcastic 'hoo-ha'.

Just maybe…

* * *

**A/N:** I had to add BB in there, and who doesn't love caroling!? Well, Merry Christmas...a new chapter of New Titans will be up tomorrow.

Ho, ho, ho...

**Royal Santa!**


	5. Daddy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans.

**Summary: **He was only looking after her, whether it was the Boogy Man or a silly little boy, he was there for her. She was daddy's little girl after all.

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Daddy's Little Girl:**

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Mari's frightened cries woke both Kory and Dick. Dick rolled over and kissed Kory's forehead. "I guess this case calls for a specialist," he said with a smirk.

Kory laughed softly and watched Dick as he left the room. Mari no longer crawled into their bed halfway through the night. Now, it was once every few weeks, waking up to comfort Mari when the Boogey Monster crept out from the closet.

Kory could hear Mari's tearful bout as she described her dream to Dick. Leaning closer towards the door, Kory couldn't quite make out what she was saying, but from her tone of voice, it sounded like the Boogey Man had picked up a couple friends on his way out to the closet.

Kory and Dick never went together to confront the Boogey Man for Mari. Dick always had a special way to get Mari to fall asleep fast, and Kory could never get the technique right. But, it didn't mean that Kory didn't get curious…or jealous.

Tonight would be different, Kory decided as she slid out of bed and crept toward Mari's room, stopping right before her door to lean against the wall.

"But, Daddy, what if the Boogey Man comes back?" Mari whimpered softly, as she clutched her old rabbit that Gar had gotten her when she was born.

'Ha! Answer

that one!' Kory smirked, and waited for her husband's response to the tricky question.

"Well, if the Boogey Man comes back, Mommy and Daddy will arrest him and take him to the police station." Kory could hear the smile in Dick's voice, as he reassured her that everything was going to be okay.

Kory crept closer to the door and peeked in. Dick was sitting on the side of Mari's bed, with their gorgeous little angel wrapped safely in his arms. Her ebony hair was messy, and was covering one of her deep jade eyes.

"But what if he gets out?" She pleaded, as her grip on the bunny increased.

"Then Uncle Vic and Uncle Gar will beat him up and take him away,"

Mari giggled. "Are you sure Uncle Gar would beat him up? I think he's still afraid of him too."

"Well... Maybe just Uncle Vic will beat him up. But, Uncle Gar will definitely make sure he goes to the Closet Monster Prison." Dick was trying hard not to laugh at the image of Gar hiding from the Boogey Man.

"Oh, okay, then. And what will you do, Daddy?" Mari looked up at him with those big emerald eyes, and Kory's heart filled.

Her eyes sparkled with this immeasurable awe and love, as if she truly believed her Daddy had put the stars in the sky. And, knowing Mari, she probably had every faith in the world that Daddy had done exactly that. With a little help from Mommy of course.

"What will I do, princess? I will have to take the victim of this horrible crime out for ice cream! But right now, it's your bedtime, little girl, and if you don't get back to sleep soon, you'll miss everything that's going to happen tomorrow." Dick laid Mari back down and tucked her in underneath the blankets.

Mari's eyes became wide. "What's happening tomorrow, Daddy?"

Dick smiled at her. "I don't know, princess, but you'll miss it if you sleep all day. So you better get back to sleep!" He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, Daddy!" She smiled up at him and then closed her eyes. Dick got up to walk away, but then Mari's voice stopped him. "Daddy?"

Leaning over Mari, Dick smiled. "Yes, princess?"

"I love you."

Dick kissed Mari's forehead again with a grin, "I love you, too, princess"

Kory's eyes started to fill with tears, she loved her family. Loved them more than life itself, and little moments like these were the ones that made lumps form in Kory's throat for no expected reason.

"And what are you doing awake, gorgeous?"

Kory jumped as Dick leaned against the wall next to her, "Just... y'know... checking out your technique."

"Ah, I see. Trying to get tips for next time?" He grinned, and slid an arm around Kory's waist as they walked back towards their bedroom.

Kory couldn't help but smirk, as she curled back up under the covers. "Oh, and you think you're that good? You've probably practiced this many times, Richard!"

"Practice? Nah, I think it comes naturally, babe." Dick smiled gently at his wife, and pulled her closer to him.

"And why do you think that?" Kory pondered, as she nuzzled his neck and found a spot to rest her head.

"Because," Dick said easily. "She's Daddy's little girl."

****

-Ten Years Later-

Mari sighed, and laid down on her bed. "Dad, you don't even listen to me! Plus, you've already made up your mind."

Dick sighed from his position, which was leaning up against the doorframe, "No. And yes." Pausing, he smiled gently at her. "No, I am listening to you. And yes, I've already made up my mind. You disobeyed the rules, Mari."

"I did not…."

"Don't say you didn't disobey the rules." Dick said as his smile faded, "here's a suggestion. You always want to be treated like an adult, could we try handling this like reasonable adults?"

"Yes," Mari huffed, and wished she was having this talk with her mother instead.

"Without you shouting at me?"

"Yeeesss." Rolling her eyes, Mari held her bunny tight.

"Alrighty then. Would you mind answering a couple of questions?" His fatherly voice was gone, and in place of it was his interrogation voice.

"Go ahead."

"How old is the boy?"

Mari somehow knew this would be the first question asked, "As old as I am."

"As old as you are now? Or as old as you are going to be in two years?"

"As old as I am now. He just appears to be older," she added after a moment, and then realized that was a bad idea.

Dick ran his hands through his hair, "That does not reassure me. Is he a criminal?"

"No, daddy," Mari rolled her eyes once again, and offered him a smile.

"Does he smoke? Drink?"

"No." Her voice tensed as she answered, and Dick raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Is he doing drugs?"

Mari let out a bark of laughter, "Of course not," letting out a sigh, she finally got to ask one of her own questions. "Why are you asking all these questions, dad?"

"We are almost done. You will soon realize what these questions are good for. Does your mom know the boy?"

Mari knew she was digging herself a deep hole, "No. And the boy's name is Kevin, dad."

"Even though I already know the answer to the next question, I'm still asking it.

Do I, your loving father, know young Kevin?"

"No, but…"

"Save your but for a little later, honey," Dick told her, as he started to walk closer to her. "What is the rule when it comes to boys? Especially the part about going out with boys?""You or mommy have to be introduced to said boy before I am allowed to go out with him."

"Now, what would you say as a reasonable adult?" Dick asked, as he sat down next to her. "Did you disobey the rules?"

"Alriiight, you're right. I did disobey the rules." Mari gave in, and allowed her father to sling his arm around her shoulders.

"Case closed. I have no further questions, Your Honor." Dick smiled, as Mari started to break out in fits of laughter.

"Dad?"

Dick peered down at her, "Yes, princess?"

"Somehow, you have been introduced to him already, haven't you?"

"Somehow, yes, I have. Why?" Dick now turned to face her, a confused expression was on his face.

"Well, I would like to go out with him-"

"You really like him?"

"Yes."

"Does he like you?"

"Well, I'd like to think so." Mari chuckled at her own little joke, and watched as her father's eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"Kevin? That's his name, right?"

"Yes, Dad, Kevin."

"And Kevin would like to take you out?" Dick asked, as his voice took on a different emotion; sadness.

"Oh, Richard, would you stop it already?" Kory moved from hiding next to the door, and smacked her husband on the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey!" Dick lifted his arms up to block any further attacks. "What was that for?!"

Kory huffed, and shot her daughter a sassy smile as she dragged Dick out of the room. "She is old enough to date who ever she chooses, and if I remember correctly, Galfore did not approve of you to begin with either."

Dick glared, "That was different!"

"Richard, do not act as if you won't be using the Titan Mainframe to make sure his is a suitable suitor!" Kory shot him a look that just read: 'Try me.'

"I have to, Star! You know I have to!" Dick defended, as he paced their room.

"And why is that?" Kory was fully aware of the reason, but the teenaged girl hiding in the doorway had seemed to forgotten it.

"Because!" Dick sighed, and sat down. "Because, she's my little girl, Star."

Mari let a tear fall down her perfectly tanned cheek, as she jumped into her father's lap. "I always will be, Daddy. I always will."

* * *

**A/N:** -shuffles- Ur..no spelling mistakes on this one, hopefully. I re-read it about three times, but you never know...Umm...I don't have anything else to say, well other than:

Review, please?

**Royal.**


	6. Closet Business

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans.

**Summary: **After a horrible fight, Robin and Starfire are not on speaking terms. No one knows what the fight was really about, but can the Titans help get the perfect couple back together?

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Closet Business:**

"Hey Dick?" Beast Boy walked into Robin's office, looking for the spiky-haired leader.

"Yes, Beast Boy? What's up?" he said, as he looked up from the file he was working on.

"I ehm…," the green skinned hero started, as he ventured further into the room. "I need your help."

Robin rubbed his temple and placed the file down, looking at Beast Boy, one eyebrow raised. "I though you and Cy were having a video game off."

"Ehm, well..yes…we...were," Beast Boy stuttered. "But, I, uh, need help with something else."

"Oh?" Robin vacated his chair and walked over to Beast Boy. "And what _do_ you need my help with?"

"I'll show you," he said as he headed off, nervously walking down the hall. Robin followed him quickly, curious about why Beast Boy was acting so weird.

"You see," Beast Boy started, "it's the um…Closet."

"_The closet?!?_" Robin almost yelled.

"Yyyyes?" Beast Boy noticed the face Robin was making. _Oh shit,_ he thought, _He's never going to fall for this. _

Robin and Starfire had been dating for two months when, suddenly, last week they'd had a fight and now weren't on speaking terms. Cyborg had been a victim of the leader's grumpiness, while Raven had been trying to cheer up the alien for days, and now the team had taken up the job to get Robin and Starfire back together again.

None of them knew the actual reason for the couple's fight, but they knew that something had to be done, because the entire team was affected by the non-communication between Robin and Starfire.

And so, the two, Raven and Cyborg, had asked Beast Boy to help with trying to come up with a way to solve this 'problem'. Unfortunately for him, he had drawn the short straw, and he got the job to go and get Robin. As Raven got the job of getting her grief stricken alien best friend out of her room.

"What closet?" Robin asked as he walked along with Beat Boy, passing the Ops room and heading towards the garage area.

The green hero didn't really know what to say. "Raven...ehm… asked me to…eh… get you," Beast Boy stuttered.

Robin stopped as he eyed him suspiciously. "Ok, BB, spill. What's this all really about?" he asked, his voice sounding very harsh.

As Beast Boy was about to speak up he saw Raven and Starfire walking down the hall, towards the garage. The young man let out a sigh as Raven pushed Star into one of the closets that were situated at the end of the hall, near the garage. Robin noticed that Beast Boy was looking at something, or someone, and turned around as well, but as he turned he only saw Raven standing down the hall.

"Hey Robin," the violet haired empath greeted in her normal monotone voice, as she glided over to where Robin and Beast Boy were standing.

"Raven," Robin started, "Beast Boy, here, says you need my help."

The empath turned to look at Beast Boy, and noticed the look on his face. A look she could only describe as a 'help me!' look. "Yeah," Raven quipped as she looked back at Robin, giving him on of her most convincing looks.

"With a _closet?_" Robin asked her the same question he'd asked the youngest team member just minutes before, still curious about what exactly was going on.

Cyborg appeared in the hallway, holding two candles and a small bag. "Did you get the …ehm...other _stuff_ we need?" the tall man inquired as he walked up to them.

"Yeah," Beast Boy answered with a small smirk on his lips. He didn't understand how Raven had pulled it off to get Star into the closet, and especially, how she had got her to stay quiet. '_Maybe she knows more about what happened between the two of them?'_ He thought as he remembered Raven and Star having 'girl talk' right before dinner last night.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked. As the group ignored him, he crossed his arms and started to tap his foot. "One of you is going to tell me exactly _what _is going on," the leader said sternly. "Right now!"

"Take this. Get in there, and everything will become clear," Cyborg said as he pushed the candles and the bag into his hands.

"In where?" Robin replied as he suspiciously eyed the stuff Cyborg gave him.

As Beast Boy opened the closet's door, Raven grabbed the leader's arm and quickly pushed him into the dark closet, saying, "In there."

She quickly locked the door behind him, "Now, we won't let you out until you've made up. You both know you're arguing about something stupid. Something not worth arguing about. It's not fair to take it out on us. It has to stop."

"Yeah," Beast Boy added as he leaned close to the door. "We just can't take it anymore. Come on, dudes, kiss and make up."

Inside the dark closet, Robin looked at the tall figure standing right in front of him. Reaching in the small bag, he noticed a pocket lighter and took it out, lighting one of the candles.

Yellow rays fell across the face of the red haired beauty, who was standing in front of him. "Hey," Star said softly, smiling sheepishly as she saw the look of shock mixed with anger that was plastered onto Robin's face.

"Did you-" Robin started accusingly.

"X'hal," Star interrupted, holding up her hands. "This was not _my_ idea, Richard. It was all their's…"

Robin growled. _Great_, he thought. _Why did they have to meddle in this? It's not like it's their business. _

"Listen," Starfire started, trying to get Robin's attention. As he still didn't look at her, Star reached out, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I offended you. That was not my intention. I only wanted to do something nice for Bruce. For you."

Robin unclenched his fists, and sighed. He knew that Star had meant it well when she'd offered that she would go with him to Gotham for his birthday. But the trip to Gotham had been his idea, and that's why Robin had refused Star's offer. He was so used to going there alone, and spending time with his father, that her suggestion had rubbed the wrong way.

He'd seen the look of hurt in Star's eyes as he had refused his girlfriend's offer. Robin knew he'd hurt her, and now, realized Raven was right. They were arguing about something stupid. _He _was arguing about something stupid. Carefully, he put the candle down on a shelf, then turned back to the princess.

"Star," he started as he took Star's hand, entwining their fingers. "I'm sorry about the way I reacted."

Star smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know you enjoy your time with your father, and that you're not used to another person, other than Alfred, there." Starfire looked away, taking a deep breath as she was considering whether or not she would say to Robin what had been on her mind ever since the day they'd argued.

"But I…but I thought I was part of that family as well…well at least becoming part of it," Star softly said as she looked down, still avoiding Robin's gaze. "And I thought by going with you…I could show you how serious I am about us."

Robin sighed, and silently took off his mask. Leaning over he cupped her chin, and tilted her head so their eyes met, Sapphire to Emerald. "You don't have to give me anything to show that, you already gave me what is most important. You gave me your trust. You gave me your _love_."

He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Star's lips. She wrapped her arms around Robin, pulling him close, nuzzling his neck as she took in the scent that she had missed so much. Starfire then hid her face in Robin's neck, muttering another sorry as she felt his arms wrap tightly around her.

"We should've had this talk way sooner," Robin said as he leaned back and tried to find Star's eyes.

"Yeah," Starfire replied before she leaned in and pecked her boyfriend's lips and gave him a winning smile. "I think we were a bit harsh on our friends the last few days."

"Yeah you were!" The group's muffled voices permeated through the door, causing the two to laugh loudly.

"We're sorry, guys," Robin quipped.

Starfire smiled softly, and leaned back against the wall so she could see Robin more clearly. "So, are you still going on your trip?"

"Only if you come with me," Robin said, his eyes twinkling with hope and love.

"Deal," Starfire replied before pushing herself off the wall, and attacking Robin in a fierce kiss.

Outside the guys were celebrating their success, high fiving as they smirked at one another. Raven just smiled, and allowed Beast Boy to loop his arms around her shoulders in a victory hug.

Cyborg unlocked the door, then all three walked away, giving the happy couple some privacy.

"Now, let's see what Cyborg put in that bag," Robin said, as he started to dig through the bag and smiled at what he found. "Ooh whipped cream," wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Starfire let out a giggle as she was backed back up against the wall.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh snap! Was there a hint of BB/Rae in there too???? Oh, I think so. 

-does BB dance- Go Royal, Go Royal...you're probe free! No more probes!! Haha...okay...

Now scurry little reviewers! Go off to review the oneshot, and let me know what you think...

**Royal.**

**P.S.** Yes, I do know Kryalla Orchid...just to answer some questions... ;)


	7. No Clothes, No Problem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. This is based on a true story.

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**No Clothes, No Problem.**

Beast Boy slid a lazy hand up Raven's bare back. "I think I'm gonna ban clothes in my apartment," he said, his hand moving back down Raven's back, settling on her hip.

She pressed closer to him, loving the feel of his bare skin against her own. "Really?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy murmured against the silky skin of her neck. "You don't mind a little exhibitionism in the evenings do you?"

"Hmmm, not at all," Raven replied, sliding her leg over Beast Boy's, hooking it around his hip. Tightening his grip on her, he rolled over on his back; settling Raven in his lap, her back leaning against his thighs, his hands were free to explore all that gloriously bare skin. "I can't wait to invite Tempest and Nightwing over for dinner," she said, the corners of her mouth twitching. "Ooh, and _Speedy_!"

Beast Boy's hands stilled. "You're mean."

"No, I'm not," Raven smiled, stretching out on top of Beast Boy, wrapping her arms around him, her mouth nuzzling the crook of his neck. "I'm just seeing the advantages to your plan."

"Plan cancelled," Beast Boy said, rolling them over again. And right off the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Just thought of it while my fiance and I were remembering some old times. Mostly, I remembered this because I was talking to Kryalla, so this is partially thanks to her.

You may review now, if you please.

**Royal.**


	8. Clairvoyance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything below, except the plot, that's mine.

**A/N: **Clairvoyance means to see something that is beyond the human perception of seeing.

**Summary: **Starfire's life was perfect; she had a perfect team, a perfect boyfriend, and a perfect best friend. But, things start to fall out of place. And those pieces start to form another puzzle, one that is much more complicated.

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Clairvoyance:**

Starfire didn't really think much of the music genre her friends called "rap". It wasn't that she didn't understand what they were saying, oh she _understood _alright, but it was more of a personality thing. But, as her boyfriend bobbed his head up and down to the music, she figured it couldn't be that bad if Robin enjoyed it. Right?

"Robin?" Starfire asked, as she leaned over to touch his shoulder.

Robin looked up, and turned down the music. "Yeah, Star?" His voice took on that impatient tone that Starfire secretly despised, and she sighed dejectedly.

"When did you start to listen to the rap music? You have always enjoyed the loud rocking type," clearly confused, the young heroine waited for her boyfriend's response.

"Things change, Star. I just grew out of rock," Robin smiled, and pecked her cheek before turning his music back on.

"Oh, yes, I see." Starfire started to walk away; her boyfriend's words were stilling ringing in her head. "_Things change, Star." _There was a deeper meaning to this, Star pondered, as she walked towards her room, too deep in thought to fly.

Typing in the code for her room, Star looked around. _'Indeed, things do change,' _she glanced around the room slowly, taking in every aspect of her room before moving toward the small mirror that sat on her table.

Vibrant red hair, beautifully tanned skin, a figure that people would _die _for, and two emerald eyes that have lost their shine…Who was she? What happened to her? The girl she used to know, where has she gone?

What in the world was wrong with her? Shaking her head, Starfire stood and walked over to her large windows. Looking out, Starfire wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. "He has…_changed._" Finally coming to grips with herself, Starfire sighed. It was true, Robin wasn't **Robin** anymore. He was different, as if someone was parading around in his costume while the real Robin was hidden.

He had kissed her in front of all of their friends, held her hand in front of the whole world, and told her that he loved her. But, it seemed that after Tokyo, it was if he just put someone else in his place. As if someone had left her with this fake, this _impostor_. He never kissed her, never held her hand; there was a brief kiss on the cheek or a small hug. She knew, deep inside, she knew this Robin wasn't hers.

Closing her eyes, she knew what she needed to do. Turning around, she took one last glance at the room and then dissapeared into the closet.

-xx-

Making her way down the corridor, Starfire saw her reflection again. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her eyes were shining with unshed tears, and her skin was pale. This was who she was.

Koriand'r; the Crown Princess of Tamaran; Starfire; Troq; Cheated; Alone.

Anger boiled in her veins, and it took all she had to calm down. She wouldn't become warrior Starfire, not again. Not like when she first arrived here.

"Hey Star!" Cyborg greeted as she walked pass him. Something was wrong; there was an eerie look about her. Vic knew that something was going to go down; he just wished he knew what.

Robin and Raven were talking, their faces were close and whispers were the only things heard between the two. Raven had a smile on her face, as Robin had on s cocky grin.

"Hello my _friends_," she greeted, and watched as the two broke apart blushing furiously. "Friends is…such a loose term don't you think?" Her voice was hollow and cold; beaten and broken; it was dead.

Raven looked at Starfire, and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Starfire?"

And then, she laughed. A cold ruthless laugh, that Slade would admire, "No, I am not okay. Friends are supposed to trust each other, to love each other, to stand up for each other." Tears fell from her void, broken eyes, "Friends do not lie! Friends do not cheat! Friends do not betray each other's trust." Starfire spat, as her eyes glowed. "Friends don't sleep with their best friend's _boyfriend_!"

"Woah! Come on lil' lady, take it easy," Cyborg stepped between her and the other two, slipping his arms around her shoulders he looked her in the eye. "What's goin' on?"

Finally Starfire had finally had enough, "He is cheating on me with that, that _forlem'ph_!"

Cyborg shook his head, "There must be a misunderstanding here, right Rob?"

Robin sighed, and looked at Cyborg. "I'm so sorry. No, Star's not lying, Raven and I have been, more or less, seeing each other. We love each other, you've got to realize that we aren't doing this to hurt you. We love you Starfire, but we just couldn't..."

They expected her to scream, to fight back, they all expected tears from the alien. Hell, Robin even expected her to hug him with joy. Because Starfire was Starfire, she didn't hold a grudge, she put her friends before herself, and she loved everyone.

"Look Star-" Robin began, and Raven held her hand up.

"Robin, please, let me." Raven sighed, and looked at her friend, "I love him Starfire, I really do. I love him in a way that seems unfathomable to anyone else. And I know you love him, it's just not in the same way that I do. I'm sorry, Starfire. You are one of my closest friends, I'm really sorry. I-we didn't mean to hurt you-"

Cyborg glared at them, "And what? You two can't tell her yourselves? Save her this heartbreak? Sorry isn't good enough-"

"Yes it is, Cyborg," Starfire responded, her eyes flickering from over to her 'big brother' and then over to where Robin and Raven smiled with hope. "If it is good enough for them, then it is good enough for me. I am sorry also, I am sorry that leave." She had to go and find him; her Robin. The one she loved without a sliver of doubt, the one that loved her with all his heart.

"What?" Robin gaped in shock, falling out of his chair for a moment before he started to sweat. This was not supposed to happen, none of this was.

"Aw, hell no! I'm not letting them chase you out of your home, Star." Cyborg yelled right back, and pointed at Robin. "You little spikey haired, no good, lying, four foot tall-"

"Starfire, why?" Raven whispered, and felt the tears form in her eyes, she wasn't supposed to lose her best friend.

"Please, stop." Starfire ordered, as she smiled softy at Cyborg. "I cannot bear to live in the same house with the two people that I trusted with my life, and my heart. I will not allow myself to be used." Starfire's eyes were now glowing, "Never again."

"Star-"

"I will be out by this evening, do not try to stop me. If you do I will have no choice but to fight back." And with that, Starfire strode out of the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

"This is your entire fault!" Cyborg started, as he whipped around to face the new couple, "What the hell did she ever do to you!? She loved all of us, but you two were special! And you screwed her over!"

"Cyborg-" Raven pleaded, and he held his hand up.

"Not now, I'm too mad. Just, leave me alone, leave me alone to think about all of this." Cyborg left the room, leaving the two to sit and stare in their friends' wakes.

Just then the doors opened, and Beast Boy walked out. He didn't even bother to look in their direction, "I'm going to go and see Argent. Then I'm taking Star to the airport." Finishing his drink, Beast Boy threw it in the trash and finally turned to them.

"You're seeing _Argent_?" Raven questioned, and Beast Boy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, she's cool. And we actually can sit and have a conversation without her insulting me," he snapped, and let out a sigh. "That was a low blow, sorry." He said to Raven, and let out a sigh before throwing his drink away and heading towards the door.

"Where is she going?" Robin asked, as he stood up, along with Raven.

"Can't say," Beast Boy shrugged, walking through the door without sparing either of them a glance.

"Can't say, or just won't?" His leader questioned, and Beast Boy turned to him with a stony expression on his face.

"She trusts me," he stated simply, and then nodded, "But, both. Not like it matters to you." The doors slid shut behind him, and the room was quiet once again.

--

Starfire smiled, she was in Gotham.

Finally.

Following the signs, Starfire-Now Kory Anders, walked down to the baggage area and waited patiently for her luggage to come around. It was as if her emotional roller coaster was finally over, she went from mad, to sad, to annoyed, and now there was acceptance.

"Kory!" A girl with deep red hair, and sparkling blue eyes called as she made her way over to Kory.

"Barbara! It is glourious to see you again! You look well," Kory squealed, and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck. They hugged briefly before grabbing Kory's bags, which Barbara had so graciously grabbed, and heading to wards the exit.

There was a long black limo waiting for them as they walked out into the frigid Gotham weather, Kory was thankful that she had brought some sweaters. It was much colder here than it was in Jump City. Her bags were placed in the trunk, as the two girls slid into the limo and shut the door.

Inside was a man in his late sixties, or early seventies. His white hair was neatly combed, and so was his moustache,"Miss Koriand'r."

"Alfred," she greeted, and leaned over to give him a brief hug, "It is wonderful to see you again as well, you have not changed since my last visit."

Alfred chuckled, "Ah, thank you Miss Kory. You look splendid, as usual," then Alfred put on his serious face, "Now Master Bruce will be waiting for you in his study, I will bring you there."

Kory smiled, "I thank you, Alfred."

Babs just laughed, "So proper! I feel out of place," giggling, Babs turned to Kory now. "So Robin and Raven, huh?"

"Yes, but I truly hope that she will make him happy," Kory sighed, even as it pained her to do so, she still loved her friends, even after what they did.

"Me too, me too." Babs mumbled, and looked out the window, a stray tear fell down her rosy cheek.

Kory realized that she wasn't the only person to love Robin and wanted to be with him. Leaning over, she gave Babs' hand a squeeze, and then she turned to look out the window. They were pulling up to Wayne Manor now, and Kory smiled in delight. The manor reminded her so much of home, with its centuries old look and the woods decorating behind it.

"Miss Kory? This way," Alfred called, after she had stopped to stare.

"I am coming!" She yelled back, and ran after him with Babs hot on her trail. Kory and Alfred walked up a black marble staircase, and turned off to the right. There was Bruce's office; the room itself was isolated from the rest. It was hidden in a small corner, the door blended in with the wall adding to its effect.

Kory knocked, and heard Bruce's muffled 'come in'. Taking a deep breath, Kory walked in and shut the door. "Bruce," She greeted, and smiled when he looked up at her.

Surprisingly, he smiled back. And Kory blinked, and then blinked again. He was _smiling_, that was never a good sign.

"Kory, please take a seat," Bruce offered, as he leaned forward on his desk. He watched as Kory cautiously took a seat, and gave him a confused look.

Bruce kept smiling, he knew it would be her. She was the closest to Robin, she would be the only one to see it. Bruce made sure no one would, taking the proper pre-cautions, but _he_ told him that Kory would find out. She saw past the facades people placed in front of them. She was _different_, in the best way possible.

Standing up, Bruce walked around and sat in front of his desk to face Kory. He saw the realization in her eyes, as she took in the fact that it was all a lie. That nothing was really as it seemed. Bruce smiled at that, he wondered when she would get here. He watched them fight as a team, Robin's stance and mantra was the same, nothing different. But, still…she knew, she was the one that noticed.

"Was it before or after you found out about Robin and Raven?" Bruce asked, as Kory's eyes shown with triumph and glee.

Looking down, she smiled, "It was before, but I tried so hard to believe it wasn't true. That I was doing the, over thinking?" She asked, and smiled as Bruce nodded. "But, I knew in my heart that he was not my Robin."

Bruce chuckled, "He said you would; he told me that you were the only one that could see past it. That you were special Kory, and I can see that he was right."

Kory looked up, "Where is he? Where is Richard?" Her voice was pleading, filled with worry, fear, and love.

Bruce knew she was in love him, and he didn't doubt for a second that his eldest son was in love with her also. But, still, he wasn't going to send her _there_. Not with out some training first.

"I need you to stay in Gotham," holding up a hand, he silenced her before she could protest. "Dick wants me to train you a bit, just a little bit, before sending you to where he is now. And Kory?" He waited till he had her full attention, "It's not a good place. It's not like Jump, not at all."

Kory nodded, she didn't care if it was bad or not. He was there, Richard was there, _'Oh X'hal!' _She thought, _'It is all falling into place, all the pieces.'_ Then that one question popped back in her head, and she turned to Bruce to get it answered. "Why did he leave me?"

"He didn't have any choice," Bruce said, as he took a sip of coffee and watched Kory's eyes cloud with anger. "Dick cares for people, and sometimes he cares too much. In your case, he didn't care for you. He loved you. And that was a higher risk, so I pulled him out and placed Jason in."

"But, why?" Kory asked, "Why did you take him from us? From _me_?"

Bruce sighed, "Kory, he loves you. And I know how Dick gets, he'll always look over his shoulder to check on you. He'll worry about you. And something will happen, and then both of us will be living without someone we love."

Kory nodded in full understanding, she didn't agree with what Bruce did, but she did understand why he did it. "I do not agree, but I do understand with your logic…"

-xx-

Panting, Kory stood up and wiped the blood from her lip. She would not allow herself to be beaten by a mindless robot. Pulling out her bo-staff, she jabbed the robot right in the stomach, and spun it around. "HIYA!" She slammed the staff into the middle of the robot, twisting it and slamming the robot down.

"Good, Kory. You're improving," Bruce praised, as he stepped out of the shadows and offered her a smile.

Grabbing a towel, Kory wiped off her face and groaned. "I thank you, but I do think that I need to work a bit more on my upper cut." Grabbing her bandages, Kory started to wrap them around her hands.

"You're becoming like Dick," he told her with a bit of humor in his voice, "I'll be in my office, Alfred's making dinner, so finish up soon. I don't want you smelling at the dinner table."

"You are so very funny. Shoo, then, shoo!" Kory waved her hands towards the door, and laughed wholeheartedly. She enjoyed the little quips that she and Bruce shared, even if he usually got her in the end.

Kory finally collapsed on the mat, and stopped the swinging punching back with her free hand. Her training was finally complete, after staying in Gotham for three months, her training was complete. _'Finally,' _Kory floated up and headed towards the showers. _'Finally.'_

"Kory!" Babs called as she came into the training room to find it empty, her voice bouncing off the walls.

"I am in the shower!"

"'Kay!" Babs wheeled into the bathrooms, and leaned up against the tile. "So you're leaving soon, huh?"

"That is correct."

"You gonna come back and visit?"

"Who will I do the visiting of?" She saw Babs' hurt face, "You? There is no way in the fiery depths that I will do that," Kory went to grab her towel, but found it missing. "Babs, please! I was just doing the kidding of you, of course I plan to come back and do the visiting of you." Just then her towel was thrown in her face, and Kory giggled.

"I see that Alfred has also taught you the proper cuss words," Babs snapped back, and giggled as she saw Kory's unruly hair cascading down her back.

After a shot fired by Joker rendered Babs handicapped, Kory never left Babs' side as she got used to being handicapped. Babs relied on Kory, and Kory didn't mind one bit as she provided Babs with a solid wall for her to lean on. Then, Babs came up with a plan. Using her brains, she formed the Birds of Prey. Stepping down from the role as Batgirl, Babs became Oracle and made Kory the first member of the Birds.

Grabbing a brush, Kory went to work on her mane of hair, "No, that was Bruce. But, Alfred did help me with the slang that I have not been used to. My speech has also improved, although I like the way that I speak. But, with my training, if I wanted you would not be able to tell that I am not from this planet."

Babs chuckled, "Uh, yeah you still would be able to, sorry Kor. No one on Earth has perfectly tanned skin, or a perfect body like you do," Handing her best friend the blow-dryer, Babs leaned her elbows on the counter and watched Kory, "I think, I think that I'm going to miss you." Babs admitted, letting out a sigh she didn't know that she was holding in and ran a finger through her hair.

Kory snorted, "You think so?" The sarcasm literally dripped off Kory's voice, as she rolled her eyes, "I think that I might do the missing of you too."

"Aw, come on! You know I will! It's just, weird, that's all. I got so used to having you around!"

Tears formed in Kory's eyes as she placed the blow-dryer down and pulled Babs into a hug, "I will miss you too, Babs."

Tears flowed freely down the girls' faces as they held each other, finally Babs pulled back. "You're my best friend," she admitted, and Kory smiled softly, placing her hand on Babs' shoulder in comfort.

"And you are mine," Kory responded with vigor, as she hugged the woman next to her. "Now, shoo. I must make myself beautiful!"

"Make yourself even more beautiful, is what you really mean." Babs wheeled out of the room, heading towards the dining room to see what Alfred was making for dinner. "Hey Al, what's for dinner?"

The old butler, slash confidant, smiled happily at Babs, "Steak and mashed potatoes, Miss Barbara."

Wheeling over to her spot at the table, Babs gave him a larger grin, "I like steak!" She chirped, and let out a bark of laughter at Alfred's confused face.

"Is everything alright, Miss Barbara? You are acting extremely happy, even though Miss Kory plans to leave today?" Alfred asked, as he started to place the food on the table.

Babs smiled, "I feel like I should be sad, I know I should. But, Kory's been moping around here. Even when she's happy, she lacks that sparkle in her eyes. She loves him, Al, she really does."

"I know she does," Bruce said, and Babs turned to gawk at him.

"I just love how you jump into conversations!" Babs rolled her eyes, and smirked as Bruce grunted.

Kory came in with a large smile plastered on her face, "I am leaving now!"

The three of them stared at her dumbfounded, "You're what?!" Bruce and Babs chorused.

"I have to go! It is getting late, and I do not want to drive in a city I am not familiar with in the dark." Kory pointed out, "And I know that you do not want me to get into any trouble on my first night. Correct?"

Bruce just shook his head, "Fine, fine. I'll help you get your things, now you know who you are staying with right?"

"Yes,_ father,_" Kory taunted, as they made their way up the staircase. A comfortable silence overtook them, as they grabbed Kory's bags and began to make their way back down the stairs.

"Tell him I said hello," Bruce loaded the last of her bags with a huff, and turned to smile at her. "And that he better be back for Christmas, I have invited all of the Titans to come along with Jason."

Kory nodded solemly, "I will inform him of both things, and do not worry so, Bruce, we will be there." Alfred and Babs came out of the house now, both waiting to bid their goodbyes to Kory.

Pulling Alfred and Bruce into a hug, Kory thanked them profusely and kissed their cheeks, "I love you both." She told them, and smiled as they both muttered the words back.

Both redheads looked at each other, and smiled. "Call me when you get there, okay?" Babs told her, as she fought back the tears.

"I will call you on the way there," Kory confirmed, and leaned down to hug the girl that she loved like her own flesh and blood. "I will miss you so, my sister."

"Miss ya right back, Star." Babs sniffled a bit before shooting a glare at Bruce, who was smirking at her. "Aw come off it! You're crying on the inside!"

Bruce just grunted as Alfred nudged him with his elbow, "Alfred." He warned his old friend with a knowing look.

"I'm not doing anything, sir." Alfred taunted, and started to wave as Kory slipped into her car and drove off.

-xx-

The ride over was the easiest part, Kory decided, as she looked around her new city. Blüdhaven was nothing like Jump City, but it seemed to closely resemble the outskirts of Tamaran. _'The Okaara Valley was similar to this,' _she mused, as her exit was coming up.

'_Although, I do doubt I will see any three-headed dog-like creatures here,' _Kory laughed at that thought, and wondered how the author of _Harry Potter_ would react knowing that her three-headed dog actually did exist.

Helena Bertinelli. Kory checked the name once again, and then the address. She knew almost everything about Huntress, her family, her past, and now her present. She was apart of the Birds of Prey, and she was also working along with Nightwing, much to Kory's displeasure.

"Humph!" Kory snorted, and took a quick turn. Of course he was allowed to have a girlfriend, right?

No, he was not! He made her suffer for six long months with that imposter! He better not have a girlfriend, or someone was going to lose a limb and it sure as hell was not going to be her. The sound of her phone ringing brought her back into the present, and she let out a sigh of annoyance.

Grabbing her cell phone, Kory flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Kory? Hi! It's Helena! I hope you don't mind that Babs' gave me your number?" Her voice was soft, but had a rugged edge to it. An edge Kory was sure she didn't like, at all.

"Oh, no! I do not mind." _Much._

"Okay good! I'm heading out on patrol, so I wanted to tell you that the key is under the mat. You can come out and join me if you get settled in time, I mean if you want?"

"Oh, alright then! Thank you."

"_Gremplork,_" Kory muttered, and turned into Helena's street. _'Do people have any manners anymore?'_ Kory pondered, as she pulled up to a small little townhouse that was swished between two other ones.

"This is just wonderous," Kory banged her head on the steering wheel, feeling the overwelming sense of sadness over take her. It had been four months since she left the Titans; it had been almost a year since she was left with Jason instead of Richard. And now she was here.

In Blüdhaven.

To get her boy back.

Finally she was going after what she wanted, she wasn't going to sit back and watch it fly by. Her voice rang in her own ears this time, _"Never again." _No, never again.

Stepping out, Kory grabbed the key and stepped inside the town home. It was barely furnished, there was a table in the dining/living area. A small couch and a large flat screen TV, which took up most of the room. Kory wandered upstairs to see that the guest bedroom door was open, and that the master bedroom door was locked. But, right now she didn't even care. She was going out on patrol, she was going out to get her man!

Grabbing one of her bags, she slipped into her new uniform and smiled. Instead of her purple miniskirt, she wore deep purple pants with black high heeled boots, which were covered by her pants.

Her silver belt was dyed black, and now she wore a v-neck long-sleeved shirt, which matched her pants and still showed off her midriff. She keep her gauntlets and her chest plate, both where part of her Tamaranian heritage and royal status, something that she could not bear to get rid of.

Smirking at herself in the mirror, Kory flew out the back window and placed a black earpiece in her ear, "Starfire to Oracle, over."

There was a grunt, and then Babs' voice rang in her ear. "Star! Are you on patrol?"

"Yes ma'am, I need Huntress' coordinates please." Flying up in the sky, Starfire saw Blüdhaven at night. It was beautiful, even with the sounds of car alarms going off.

"Why don't you just contact her? She's programmed in there you know."

Starfire sighed, she _really_ didn't want to do that. "Oh, that is right. I guess I will do that then."

"Okay, talk to you later," Babs clicked off, leaving Star to contemplate actually calling Huntress.

She was about to, truthfully, until she saw something move. It was a bit too stealthy for her taste, and she flew down to get a closer look. There jumping from rooftop to rooftop was a black figure, Starfire flew down a bit more to get a better view.

Nightwing stood on top of an old construction building, and looked around. Huntress was covering the streets, they were both looking for Nite-Wing. He had beat-up one of the commissioner's men again, causing Tarantula to be let out.

And now with Tarantula on the loose, Nightwing was on the edge even more than usual. He sighed, and checked on Helena. She seemed to be doing fine, riding around silently on her bike, keeping a low profile.

Nightwing was about to move, when a bright green light went shooting past him. There was a loud 'oomph!' and then the sound of someone landing on a metal top. Rushing over to the edge, Nightwing smirked. There, stuck inside a garbage can, was Nite-Wing.

"I did get him, correct?" A voice from the past asked, and Nightwing smiled.

"Yeah, Star, you got 'em." Turning to face her, he felt his breath slip away. She was dazzling in the light, with her red hair shining like fire and her deep green eyes bearing into his soul. His heart did little flips, and his stomach clenched. Oh God, how he missed that feeling.

"Robin…" She murmured, and flew closer. Landing softly on the roof, she walked over to him and touched his cheek. "Or should I say Nightwing, now?" Her laughter blew away with the breeze, and warmed his heart.

He hadn't changed. Kory realized, he was still him. Sure, his physically changed. He was taller now, taller than she, and he seemed to have spent a little more time in the gym seeing how his muscles filled out his new suit. And oh X'hal, did she love this new suit.

"Star," Nightwing pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. Taking in her scent, the way her body molded against his, and the way the world seemed to melt away.

"Hey you up there 'Wing? I got him!" Huntress yelled, and Nightwing groaned. Their moment was so rudely ruined.

"I have not even met her yet, and I already I do not like her," Starfire muttered, as she floated by his side.

Nightwing chuckled, and looked over at her. "I could use a hand, if you don't mind."

It was now Starfire's turn to laugh, "It would be my pleasure." Grabbing his hands, she flew them over to where Huntress had Nite-Wing tied up by her bike.

She was waiting for Nightwing impatiently, and was surprised to see the alien chick with him_. 'Hmm, didn't think she'd get out tonight,'_ Huntress mused, as she took in the young girl. _'Better watch her, Babs said those two had a thing.' _Putting on her nice façade, Huntress smiled. "Ah, so you're Starfire, huh?"

Starfire saw right past the fake smile, and inwardly chuckled, placing on her own fake smile and fluttering her eyelashes lovingly. "Yes, I am. And you must be Huntress?"

Huntress chuckled, "Yeah can't get that wrong. Now, 'Wing I need your help getting this guy to the cops."

Nightwing nodded, he waited till Huntress was out of hearing range before turning to Starfire. "Go to the old Wayne building and wait for me there. I want you to stay with me," looking back at a waiting Huntress, he smiled, "I'll deal with her."

Starfire couldn't help to smile cockily, as she watched Nightwing's retreating figure. Flying up in the air, Starfire shot back to Helena's place and slipped through the open window. Changing quickly, Kory left the house and slipped into her car.

"Starfire to Oracle, over."

"Oracle here, you find Huntress alright?" Kory could hear the Babs was eating something, and then realized that she missed out on dinner.

"Yes, I found her just fine, thank you. But, that is not why I am calling you. I assistance in locating the old Wayne Industries building."

Babs paused before typing in the information, "May I ask, why?"

"You may."

Babs laughed, "Kory, please! Spill!"

"Oh, alright, alright! _Richardaskedmetostaywithhim_." Kory giggled, as she heard Babs gasp.

"NO! You're kidding right?"

Kory scoffed, "You sound surprised. Now _please_, I beg you, send me the coordinates! I am sitting in front of Helena's place as if I am going to preform the stalking of her."

"45 North, 23 South."

Kory made a humming noise as she typed it in to her GPS, and started to pull out, "I thank you Babs."

Babs was about to hang up, when her best friend alarm snapped on. "Kory!!"

"Yes?"

"Use protection, and call me in the morning." Babs heard Kory make a gasping sound, and then a sigh of relief.

Kory massaged her temples, as she pulled into the old Wayne building, "Babs, I will have to call you later. I almost ran over Richard,"

"Wait, what?" Babs heard nothing, "Kory? Starfire? _Starfire?_ Koriand'r!" Nothing. "She hung up on me." Deflating a little, Babs sighed. "Wonder if Canary is doing anything…"

Kory jumped out of her car and ran to Richard's side. "Are you the o of the k, Richard?"

"I knew you were mad, but jeeze Star!" She knew he was joking, but his face was still pale and he looked a little unsteady. His Nightwing outfit was gone, now replaced with jeans and a leather jacket. And, to Kory's displeasure, he was now wearing sunglasses over his eyes instead of his mask.

"I'm so sorry! I was talking to Babs, and she said something _mildly _inappropriate and I did not see you there and-"

"Starfire, calm down. I'm fine," Richard placed his hand on her arm, and smiled softly, "Let's head inside, okay?"

Kory giggled, and nodded shyly, "Okay," walking back over to her car, she went to get in, but was stopped by Richard.

"I'll drive," he told her, seeing her shocked expression, Richard laughed. "I need to park it in the back garage, okay?"

Blushing profusely, Kory nodded and got into the passenger's seat.

"What did Babs say?"

"Oh, it was nothing…" Kory smiled nervously.

Richard raised an eyebrow, "Really? I thought it was 'mildly inappropriate', huh Star?"

She was sure that her face was now the same color of her hair,_ 'Oh X'hal! How does he do these things to me?' _She wasn't going to tell him, no, not at all.

Richard knew he was going to have to work for this one, and he knew one of Kory's worst weaknesses. After parking the car, he turned to her and gave her his boyish smile. The one that always made her eyes shine.

"She said to use protection!" Kory blurted, and then sighed realizing that she had so easily given into him. They made their way into the old Wayne building, and she watched as he took a seat on the couch. There was a smug look on his face, and Kory realized she'd been played.

"Damn you, Robin," She snapped, as she plopped down on the couch next to him.

Richard leaned over and turned her face to meet his. "I already have been; I've lived with out you."

Kory giggled, "Are you doing the 'flirting' with me?"

"It might have been," he purred, as he took her in. She smelled the same, even if she didn't look it. Her ruby hair was cut to right below her mid-back and she had side sweeping bangs now. "Star, I-I…"

"I know," She stroked his cheek, "I have missed you too."

Leaning in, he kissed her firmly, soaking in the comfort she freely gave him. Kory wrapped her arms around his torso before tilting her head and taking the kiss deeper.

He pulled back to look at her, his sunglasses were now gone and two bright blue eyes shown back at her, "I love you, Kory. I missed you so much, and I promise never to leave you like that again. I have missed you to much, everything about you." His thumb caressed her hand as continued to stare at her, penetrating her wall of defense, breaking down barriers, reaching in the depths of her soul; searching, wanting, loving.

Her lips parted slightly, as if to say something in return, but disregarded the thought as she softly brought her lips upon his, her hand cupping his cheek, his hand removed from hers and onto her hip guiding her closer.

-xx-

Kory awoke to the sounds of birds chirping, and the feeling of the sun caressing her face. Before she could squirm, the pair of arms that was holding her squeeze tighter, causing Kory to giggle.

"Did you think I was going to let you get away that easily?" Dick's mouth was close to her ear, causing her spine to tingle with pleasure.

"I was not counting on it," Kory purred back, as she wiggled herself around so she was now facing him. "How did we get here?" She asked, as her looked around the bedroom. It was a light blue color, with black oak furniture and a large window, which resembled the one she had in her old room back at the Tower.

"You fell asleep while we were cuddling, Star. I carried you here, and continued the cuddling in sleep mode." Seeing her giggle, Dick's face brightened.

"Oh! I remember now! I was a princess, being carried away by her prince," Placing a finger on her lips, she recalled the dream quite vividly. "We had three children, and lived happily ever after."

Dick flipped them on their sides, making sure his arm was still around her waist, as he propped himself up to face her. "Really? And what were their names?"

Kory's brows knitted together as she tried to remember, "Mari Luan, after your mother and my own. There was Brian Wayne, because Bruce would not allow you to burden our son with his name. I recall that you two grew closer after that, and then Alexis Rachel; I'm not sure where her first name came from, but her middle came from…Raven's."

"Oh, really?" Dick asked, as he twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. He was content with watching her work this all out in her head; she looked exceptionally cute when she did things like this.

"Yes, she was one of our children's godmothers, the other one was…Babs." A smile formed on her face, "Babs, she was my matron of honor at our wedding, also!"

"Wow, Star what a vivid dream you had there," Dick commented, as he pulled her closer.

"No, Richard…I believe it was a vision, a small vision to remind me that good things happen for those who believe."

Dick smiled cheekily at her, "Well, I believe that it's time to go and eat."

"Richard!" Kory giggled, as he lifted her up bridal style and began to carry her out of the room. "I love you."

Dick smiled, and placed his forehead against hers. "I love you too."

And maybe, just maybe, that would be enough for the two of them.

* * *

**A/N:** Well...-smiles- that took a while to type. So you can make inferences on what happened, like: How'd Kory get the vision? or, What's going to happen to the other Titans? and What about Helena?

Well, I know what happened...maybe I'll share that later..but, not now. Forever Never Stays is not even FINISHED...so...

**Royal.**


	9. Insanity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, got this idea off Psych.

**Summary: **Insanity is just a state of mind, right?

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Insanity:**

"Raven!" Nightwing said, as he came barreling towards her.

"What?" She returned flatly, not even bothering to feign interest in what was sure to be yet another one of his endless tirades about Slade. It would finally stop once one of the team members, usually Starfire, shoved a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Who the hell took my Levitra pen?" He demanded, ignoring her complete indifference to his plight.

She looked up at him, a single eyebrow raised in a silent, private laugh.

Suddenly, she didn't have to feign interest.

He had her at 'Levitra pen'…

"Your _what_?" she asked, even though she had heard him the first time.

She just wanted to hear him to say it again…

Nightwing noticed her amused gaze and scowled. "Leslie Tompkins gave it to me years ago back in Gotham. And this one happens to be my _favorite_ pen. I use it for all my reports." Huffing, he ran his fingers through his spikes. "I left it right on the table when I went to get Slade's file two minutes ago…who took it? Wait…wasn't Beast Boy hanging around?"

Raven just shook her head. "Not yet, he's still sleeping. And it wasn't anyone else, they haven't been in here yet this morning. Are you sure you left it on the table?"

"Of course I'm sure," he snapped disdainfully. "I think I know where I left my own damn pen."

"Okay…" Raven shrugged, sounding disarmingly nonchalant as she read her book. "But I thought you had a pen over by the coffee machine earlier. You were tapping it, and muttering something about robots…"

"I don't remember any robots," he muttered to himself, his forehead wrinkling in bewilderment as he stalked over to check it out, anyway. "And I haven't had any coffee all morning…"

"Well, that explains it…" Raven mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes as she went back to reading. Sometimes she didn't understand their leader.

Two minutes later, Nightwing reappeared at the edge of the couch, looming over her silently. In his hand, being dangled between his thumb and forefinger like a used tissue, was an extremely soggy pen.

"Where was it?" Raven asked, as she peered up at him, marking her place in her book.

"It was in the coffee pot," he spat through clenched teeth.

"Why did you put it there?"

"I _didn't_! I haven't even had any coffee!"

"Then how did it get there?" She wondered aloud, wiping the pen off and handing it back to her furious leader.

"I. Don't. Know." His ears were scarlet, and Raven wondered vaguely if steam would start to pour out of them in a minute, like on cartoons.

Nightwing picked up the pen again, almost resentfully, and spun his chair around so he was facing his own desk again. "I must be going insane…Now I left Slade's file!"

As soon as he was out of sight, Beast Boy appeared as if from thin air.

"Thanks for covering for me, Rae," he grinned, tossing Slade's file back on Nightwing's table. "That was just way too easy."

"No problem," she smirked sweetly at him. "But is there any particular reason you're tormenting our leader today?"

Beast Boy just raised his shoulders and let them drop again. "Hey, it's April Fool's Day. The man should be on his toes. He should know better."

"Beast Boy, it's March 5."

"Seriously?" He blinked, cocking his head to one side. "Man, I really need to get a calendar…"

* * *

**A/N:** Soo...I'm watching Psych and got this idea, thought it reminded me of Beast Boy, Raven, and Nightwing. Plus, some tiny BB/Rae!!! 

Review!!! Or I'll sick Psych on you!!! It rhymed.

**Royal.**


	10. Working

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans…or the quotes mentioned below.

**A/N: **Soo…productive week for me I got flamed AND I was harassed…-waves finger in air- _Whoop._

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Working:**

They were all working, even if they didn't realize it. It wasn't the 'superhero' type of work, nor the job type of work.

It was emotional work. The hardest type of work, that takes time and patience. Until, one day you realize that your work is done and you can breathe again.

This day is coming soon for the Titans, they just don't know it quite yet. But, when it comes it will change their lives forever.

xxxxxxxxx

Raven worked on finally controlling her emotions, all her meditating and reading is to help her finally be able to hug Starfire back, to laugh with Cyborg, to smile at Robin, and to _finally_ kiss Beast Boy…or hold him just for being him.

Raven just wanted to be…normal, to be like Starfire, who can laugh and hug without stressing over how her powers will react. She wanted to be able to go to the mall with Starfire and actually enjoy watching the alien drool over a poster of Robin. So she works for her goal, the goal of being normal.

Now, she sits with Starfire. She's only half listening to her best friend, as the girl explains to her about the wonders of curling her hair will do or something like that. She's fully aware that Starfire knows she's not listening, and that she keeps talking only to fool the boys as Raven focuses on her emotions, one at a time.

What Raven didn't know is that Starfire was actually talking to someone, and this time it wasn't about her own hair, but Raven's. And she was asking a certain person what they would think of it, if she did actually curl her hair.

It was Beast Boy who was leaning up against the door, talking to them about what he looks in for a girl. And then he makes a comment that they have to make him work for their laugh. He chuckles, and says that's why he does it because he knows it'll all be perfect to hear her laugh.

Then, Raven feels as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders. And Starfire lets out a squeak and starts to laugh madly.

"Oh, Raven, your cloak is turning white again!"

Raven turns to Starfire, and sees that she is crying tears of joy. Then, slowly, Raven looks down and sees that her cloak is indeed white now.

And then, tears of joy start to roll down her face too. Raven smiled happily, and pulled Starfire into a hug. The older girl replies eagerly, and let out a fit of giggles.

"We can have the girl talk now, yes?"

Raven's face broke out into a real smile, "Yes, yes we can, Star." Sitting cross-legged in front of her, they started off on their first topic: Boys. Especially the one's with green skin, and the one's with spiky black hair.

Outside the door, Beast Boy scratched his head in confusion and wonders why girls were so weird.

xxxxxxxxx

Cyborg spends most his time perfecting his 'baby', mostly because he knows that it was the only thing that could be perfect about him. When he works, he makes sure to put the music on, so everyone knows to leave him be.

He likes wonder what life would be like if his mother was still alive; if he didn't lose most of his humanity; or if his father didn't treat him like he was just some project and actually treated him like his son. But, his favorite is to wonder if he could finally be perfect. Even if he knew it would never happen.

Cyborg grabbed a wrench, and let out a grunt. He spent most of the day with Raven, putting in new oil and tightening loose bolts. They didn't talk while they worked, they didn't need to. Both of them understood the meaning of friendship, and didn't bother to ruin the moments that were shared.

Now, he's back under the T-Car looking at a water leak that has been bugging him all this week. His thoughts were focused solely on this that he didn't notice his communicator buzzing around.

"_When there's trouble you know what to do!_

_Call Cyborg!_

_He can shoot a rocket from his shoe!_

_Call Cyborg!"_

Cyborg rolled out from under the car, and grabbed his communicator. "This is Cy," rolling back under the car he placed on his headset.

"Hey Sparky! It's Bee!"

Cyborg's heart started to beat faster as he stammered a hello of sorts.

"Look, I was wondering if you were busy…you see our fridge has well…melted, and we need you." He could hear her fiddling around with something in the background.

Cyborg felt his gut clench in pain, "Oh, well sure, Bee."

There was a scuffling noise, and then Speedy's voice was heard. "Lord, Bee if you wanted to see Cy that bad all you had to do is call him!" There was a clang, and Speedy yelped in pain.

"HEY! That wasn't nice!" Speedy yelled, as the sounds of feet running could be heard and then another clang.

"_ROY! _YOU ARE A PAIN IN MY WINGS YOU KNOW THAT!" There was another clang, and then Bee's breath was heard.

"Bee? Is there something you need to tell me?" Cyborg couldn't help but to grasp at the little hope that he had left, and wait for her response, hoping Speedy was right.

"I-I…oh well, shit! Yes! Yes, okay?! I blew up the fridge because I wanted to see you! Happy now?"

Cyborg laughed, "I'm perfect," and for once he actually felt it. "Oh, and Bee? I'll be over in a bit."

There was a gasp of delight at the other end, as Cyborg clicked off and rolled away. His baby could wait, he had someone else that made him feel perfect now.

xxxxxxxxx

Starfire spends her time in her garden, a room that Cyborg built for her after they defeated the Brotherhood. She works on her plants, mostly Tamaranian ones, because they are her babies. The only ones she'll ever have. Here she can let her emotions out freely, all of them, the pain and the sorrow that she keeps hidden from her teammates. She works on keeping up her appearance while she's in this room, so she won't fall apart later.

Starfire heard the saying awhile ago, but didn't think much about it until Beast Boy solemnly told her that it laid out their fates.

'_Birds of a feather flock together.' _Robin and Raven were named after birds. They would be together. And Starfire would be alone.

Picking up a daisy, Starfire smelled it and sighed. She loved him, she knew that, but did he? Did he notice the way she would stare at him; did he notice how she was always at his side during the good and the bad? Did he realize that he was only one that she thought about; and did he realize that she knew they could never be, but that would never stop her?

Then, another quote crossed her mind, _'Never is just reven spelled backwards.'_

Reven, Raven…Reven, Raven…Just one vowel apart, they were meant to be together, not her.

Raven was always there for him, they shared a bond. He went down to the depths of hell to save her; he always caught her if she fell. He was the only one that made her smile, and she was the only one that could smack some sense into him.

Starfire placed the flower down, and watched a tear fell gently on its white petals. Tears fell down like rain, as Starfire jerked, hearing the door open and was surprised to see Robin walk in instead of Beast Boy. Beast Boy usually came in during watering time, and they talked about things that they couldn't talk about with the other Titans.

"Robin!" She greeted, thankful that her eyes didn't turn red as most humans do. "Would you like to help me water the plants?"

Robin nodded, as she sauntered off to her plants. He wasn't sure how long he'd been watering the plants, but the next time he looked up, the sun was setting over the bay. "You done?" He called, as Starfire leaned over and disappeared out of his sight.

"I have completed the watering! Have you?!" She called back, and Robin chuckled to himself, he never realized how big the room actually was until now.

"Yeah," Robin felt his breath slip away as Starfire reappeared. The warm glow of the sun's rays illuminated her skin, making her glow as if she was an angel. Her red hair took on a lighter hue and framed her beautiful face. Her deep emerald eyes shown with joy and confusion, as she tilted her head to the side.

"Robin?" Starfire stared at him in confusion, he was making his way towards her with a look on his face she'd never seen before. Finally, he was standing in front of her and Starfire realized that he was now taller than she was.

Robin leaned forward and took her face in his hands, without thinking he pulled in her into a passionate kiss. She didn't even waste time in responding, as she tangled her hands in his hair and let his hands roam her body.

Then, reality stepped in as Robin realized he needed to breathe. Pulling back slightly, Robin took in a deep breath and watched as Starfire's eyes started to come out of their daze-like look.

"Star," Robin watched as her hands made their way up to his face, he placed his hands on hers and then realized what she was doing. Letting her hands go, he closed his eyes as the mask was taken off.

"Robin, please, look at me," Starfire waited patiently, her hands where still on his.

Robin opened his eyes, and saw Starfire's eyes glimmer with happiness. A hazy blue met green, as two souls united. He didn't waste a second as he took her lips once again, and wrapped his arms around her, making sure she could never leave.

Starfire sighed contently as the kiss ended, and Robin nuzzled her neck happily. Maybe she could let out her other emotions here too, especially this one.

xxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy didn't like to think that he _wasn't_ funny, but that his audience just didn't understand the meanings of his jokes. Most of his teammates figured that he spends him time working on his jokes, but they were wrong. He works on his drawings, and the pain that inhabits his heart.

So now, he's in his closet working. The Titans didn't know that he had set up a small workshop in his closet, it was hidden behind a wall of clothes that he made himself.

"BB? Man, you in here?" Cyborg banged on Beast Boy's door and waited for the green changeling to appear. But, he didn't. Cyborg shrugged and decided that he was probably napping with his earphones on again.

Grabbing his pencil, Beast Boy went to work. He shaded the page with gentle strokes, and reached blindly for his colored pencils. Taking in the facial construction, the dept of the eyes, and the soft tone of the skin, Beast Boy was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the figure standing outside the closet door.

Beast Boy placed his pen down, and turned the page, making sure not to smear his work. He was about to finish up one of his last sketches, when he noticed the shadow. His head shot up, and then he let out a relived sigh.

"Dude, you scared me," Beast Boy placed his hand to his heart in mock fright. "Don't you knock?" Then he shook his head, "Don't answer that."

The figure laughed, and stepped into the light. "_Please_, I knock all the time, who knows what you might be doing in here?"

"You do, don't cha?" Beast Boy shot back, and looked up to see a small smile appear on his leader's face. "Well, you and Star, but she knows everything."

Robin leaned up against the door, and smirked happily. "Yeah, she's great isn't she?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, who knew Robin could be so much in love? "So why are you really here?"

"To talk about Terra," Robin held up his hand before Beast Boy could answer, "I saw her, Gar. And I'm sorry for not believing you. She is alive, you're right. And she does know who we are, I could tell that she remembers everything. So I went up to her-"

"_Man_," Beast Boy whined.

"Anyways, I went up to talk to her and she told me that she didn't want to talk to any of us, or you. She told me that things change, and I have to move on."

Beast Boy looked up, "What did you do?"

"I told her that her bike had a flat tire, and that I had no idea what she was talking about and if I've ever met her before." Robin chuckled, "And then I told her that I have moved on, and so had you."

Beast Boy felt a pang in his chest, he wasn't sure that he had moved on. He woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat calling out Terra's name; he could see her in the crowds when the team went out to the mall or to get pizza; he heard her voice everywhere he went. No, he hasn't moved on, not yet.

"Dick, I haven't-"

Robin laughed, and started to walk off, "Yes you have," he turned around and smiled genuinely, "Who do you draw about now, Gar?" The door slid shut behind him, and Beast Boy heard Cyborg call Robin's name.

Gar flipped back to the page before, and studied the picture he drew. Letting out a deep sigh, he got up and walked out of his room and down the hallway. Pausing he stopped and knocked on the metal door.

Raven opened the door and looked around, there was no one out there. Moving to shut the door, she noticed a slip of paper before her. Picking it up, a smile creped onto her face. It was her, in the picture, smiling and laughing next to Starfire, who was in Robin's lap, and Cyborg, as Beast Boy held her in his arms.

Squinting, Raven looked at the door of the tower and noticed a figure at the door walking away, it was Terra. Raven looked up to see Beast Boy standing in front of her.

"Can I come in?" He asked, and Raven smiled. There was a new hope that filled his heart, blocking out all of the worry and the pain.

"Yes, yes you can." Raven moved and allowed Beast Boy in, smiling as the door slid close behind the two.

xxxxxxxxx

Robin spent most of his time in his office, a room that Starfire insisted that Cyborg made for him. She went on a rampage, threatening to break them off. So realizing that he had no choice, he turned the guest bedroom across from the evidence room on the bottom floor.

But, there were times where he couldn't work on his case. And the only think that he could think about was going on his own. Being his own person, and stepping out of the forever shadow that was Batman's.

So now, Robin sits in his swivel chair staring blankly at an arson case that was ruled a teenage prank. Of course, Robin being Robin, he had to double check and make sure the cops were right. There had been some internal affairs dealing with cops being paid off by corporate leaders and mob members.

Then something flicked across Robin's mind, _'Nightwing'_. The name meant more to him than the Titans, or even Starfire, knew. Superman used to tell him stories about Nightwing and Flamebird, when he would watch him while Bruce would go out to a charity event.

"Robin? May I enter?" Starfire's melodic voice came through the steel door, and Robin's mood suddenly lifted.

"Sure, Star, come on in." He called, and looked up to see her come sashaying in. All she had on was a pair of hip hugging jeans and a small green tank-top, with purple and green polka-dotted socks.

"Boyfriend Robin? Will you join us in the viewing of 'The Pursuit of Happiness'?"

Robin looked down at the paperwork, then back up at the love of his life. "I'd love too, just give me a second." Seeing her nod, Robin looked back down at his files and sighed. If he wants to step out of Batman's shadow, this would be the first step to do so.

'_No,' _he corrected himself, '_loving Starfire was the first large step. This was just a small baby step in the right direction.'_

Shutting the case file closed, Robin turned to Starfire. "Hey, come here," he patted his lap, and smirked as she flew up and settled down. He wrapped his arms around her, and started to stroke her hair gently. "Starfire?"

She bent down and put their foreheads together, "Yes?"

"I need to tell you about…me," he told her with a smile, and waited for her to take off his mask.

After she did, he started from the beginning, "My birth name is Richard John Grayson…."

And that's when it happened, the Titans realized that they were finally done working, it was all complete.

Downstairs, Cyborg put in the movie, and moved to settle down next to Bee and wrap his arms around her. Smiling he looked down at Bee's satisfied face, as she waited for the trailers to start. Spending time with Bee, he realized that he wouldn't mind being next-to-perfection.

Raven and Best Boy walked in hand-in-hand, full-blown smiles on their faces as Beast Boy wrapped a blanket around them and snuggled down for the movie. They complemented each other; she filled the void in his heart, and he made her feel loved. Because, they both realized that was something they needed, love.

Speaking of love, the doors swished open to reveal Starfire and…

"Dude!" Gar squealed, and got a smack from his girlfriend.

Raven smiled at him, "Well, well lookie what the cat dragged in."

"More like star," Cyborg retorted, and laughed as the masked hero glared at him.

"It's Nightwing," he said, walking in the room fully and allowed his teammates to get a good look at him as he sat down next to Beast Boy. He realized that the only shadow he was hidden behind was his own, and all he needed was one bright star to bring him out of his shell. And all that star needed was some one to admit that they loved her for all she was worth, and that was all they needed.

Starfire giggled, "Isn't it glorious! Richard is now Nightwing!" She twirled a little, and then snuggled back into Nightwing's arms.

"It's perfect," they all answered at once, and then broke out in laughter as the movie started to play.

Finally Raven turned to Nightwing with a smirk, "Richard?" She inquired sweetly, and laughed as Nightwing shot her a 'shut up' look.

Yes, it was indeed perfect, they were all perfect. Perfectly complete.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, I hope you enjoyed this!! I did enjoy writing it!! So much fun!! Of course, I've hit a writers block on everything else, so you might have to wait for a little bit for updates..

Sorry 'bout that...

**Royal.**


	11. Raven's Revenge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, or the ideas.

**A/N: **Enjoy dearies… ;)

**Summary:** Terra is back and going after Beast Boy again, but not if Raven can help it.

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Raven's Revenge:**

Raven said nothing as she sat on the couch, her eyes were staring at the words inside her favorite book all out of focus. Her hands were holding the book in such a tight grip that her knuckles were turning white.

Sitting across from her was Terra and Beast Boy, both were laughing at something that Beast Boy said. Terra edged closer to Beast Boy and leaned into whisper something in his ear. Before she could say something Raven stood up.

"I'm getting something to drink, you guys want something?" Raven asked deadpanned, as Beast Boy looked down guiltily.

Terra, however, didn't seem to care that if Raven was mad and smiled at her, "Water, thanks."

Beast Boy shook his head, "Nothing, but thank you, Rae."

Raven smiled at him behind Terra's back, and his face lit up seeing that she wasn't mad at him. Disappearing around the corner, Raven grabbed a cup from the shelf and fazed through the floor.

Reappearing outside the bathroom, she checked to see if anyone was in there. Seeing that no one was, Raven walked in and scooped out some toilet water. Reappearing back in the kitchen, she added two ice cubes and grabbed some of her tea for herself.

"Terra, here," handing the blonde her cup, Raven took a sip of her tea to hide her smile.

Terra mumbled a thanks, and chugged the water. Placing her cup back down, she went to resume what she was doing. But, she was interrupted by Cyborg coming in and yanking Beast Boy out of the room to go pick up pizza.

Terra sighed dejectedly, "Hey Raven? What type of water was that?"

Raven just looked up and raised her eyebrow, "Just normal tap water, nothing special."

Terra nodded, and left Raven to read her book in peace. And as soon as she was alone Raven couldn't help but giggle to herself. Azar, she couldn't wait to tell Starfire about this one.

**A/N:** Haha! I couldn't help it!! Seemed more like a Raven revenge thing than a Starfire one...

I might do one for her too...

You never know...

**Royal...**


	12. Deep

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans…sadly…

**A/N: **People have the nerve, you know? Personally, I don't think it's right to 'bash' another couple. Just because you don't like the couple, doesn't mean it's okay. You don't see me going around saying: "Fuck Rob/Rae! They're all dumb assess!" Now do you? NO!…-mutters-

Oh, any who, please enjoy.

**Summary:** Starfire and Robin have a little talk before the end of the world.

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Deep.**

The end was coming, the Titans were sure of that as they watched Raven meditate alone in the safe room. There was a stack of books to her left, and a cup of tea to her right. Beast Boy came back into the room and slumped into a chair, ignoring everyone and everything in the room. Cyborg was typing in some information on his laptop, trying not to lose his control on his temper. Taking a look around the room, he realized that two Titans were missing.

Starfire and Robin were sitting on the roof, staring off at the darkened sky. They didn't say much to each other, neither one really knowing what to say, but knowing that words couldn't express it.

Finally, Starfire decided to talk. "Robin?"

Turning to face the Tamaranian princess, he smiled gently. "Yeah, Star?"

"If something does happen-"

"Star," Robin warned, giving her his best 'don't talk like that' look. But, she didn't flinch.

"_If _something _does_ happen, take care of Raven, she needs it." Starfire turned her soft green eyes on him, and smiled softly.

__

'Damn it!'

Robin mentally cursed himself, even at the end of the world, he couldn't resist _the face_. "I promise, Star."

"I thank you," Starfire watched as the sky turned a deeper black and let out a soft sigh. "Robin?"

"Hmm?" He didn't have to turn and face her this time, because he already was. She was captivating, with her red hair throw up in a bun and her two bangs falling down in front of her face.

"You are my best friend, and I want you to know that." Now, she was fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Her eyes were glued to the sky as she watched a bird fly by, and disappear into the dark.

Robin couldn't help it anymore, he leaned over and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "And you are mine," Tucking a stray strand behind her ear, Robin smiled sweetly at her. "I don't want you to ever forget that, alright Star?"

"Koriand'r," Starfire told him, as she shifted to mirror his position. "My name is Koriand'r."

Robin couldn't help but laugh, he knew it was rude of him to do so, but he couldn't help it.

"Robin! I do not see how this is the least bit amusing to you! I do not find it so!" There was hurt laced with confusion as she snapped at him, then he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Star-Koriand'r, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, I wasn't laughing at you. It was just that your name…it suits you. Koriand'r the Crown Princess of Tamaran, it suits you."

Starfire shook her head in bewilderment, she could never understand him to the fullest. "Robin, you confuse me."

Robin chuckled, and pulled her over to him. He had no idea why, but something in his gut told him that he should. It told him to hold her close because he might lose the chance to do it again, "My name is Richard Grayson, but Alfred and Bruce call me Dick."

"That is a 'nick of the names', yes?" Starfire placed her head down on his lap, and looked up at him.

"Yeah, it is," smiling at her, Robin continued. "My parents, John and Mary, were acrobats. They were part of a show called the 'Flying Graysons', sometimes they would allow me to join them up there." Hearing her silence, he realized that she wanted him to continue. "Then one day, a man named Tony Zucco cut my parents ropes, and I watched them fall to their deaths. It was after that event that I joined Batman and put Zucco in jail."

Starfire gasped, and Robin then realized that tears were flowing down her cheeks. Leaning down, he brushed them away and smiled as she did the same for his.

"I am so, so very sorry…Richard," Robin's face turned into a scowl, and then relaxed. Starfire noticed, "Did I offend you? Is that not your name?"

"My mom…she used to call me that, Star." Robin told her as he looked out at the sky.

"Oh! I am sorry, I will cease-"

"No," Robin turned to look at her again, "No, I like it when you call me that. You can call me it whenever you want…well not around the Titans…"

Starfire nodded, she decided that it was now her turn. "Robin, promise me you will not get mad and proceed to do 'the angry face'."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "The 'angry' face? I have an 'angry face'?" He asked with humor filled in his voice.

"Promise!"

"Alright, alright! I promise I will not get mad," Robin smiled and stroked her hair as she took in a deep breath.

"As you know, I am a princess. My family is the last royal line of And'r, my parents Myand'r and Luand'r were very nice people. But, one day the Citadel took over my planet and my father gave me to them as a kind of…peace treaty. My 'master' as you call them, was in fact my sister. I do not remember most of my time there, partially because I blocked it out…or because I wasn't awake to remember."

Robin's fists clenched but he kept his stolid face, as Starfire continued.

"Then the Psions crashed into our ship, they took Blackfire and myself as prisoners and experimented on us," Taking in a deep breath, Starfire tried to fight back the tears. "That is how I am able to use my star bolts, and that is how my sister regained her ability to fly."

Robin was now confused, but still fuming with anger. "Blackfire couldn't fly?"

Starfire shook her head, as she buried her face in his stomach. "No, she was born with a deficiency that didn't allow her to burn solar energy as the rest of our race could. My father deemed that she was not worthy enough to take over the throne, and it was left to me, or my brother."

"You have a brother?!" Robin's mask widened as he stared at her with confusion.

"Yes, Ryand'r. He is about…four years younger than I am. He was hidden by the palace guards when Komand'r stormed the gates, and took over with the Citadel. I am not sure what has happened to him, I hope he got out before the planet went to ruin."

"Ruin?"

"Oh yes, the Tamaran you went to is not the original Tamaran, our planet did the blowing of the up, as you say."

Robin just nodded, shocked that Starfire could keep this all inside her and still be so…joyous.

"My parents didn't want to leave it, so they died on the planet…I miss them greatly."

Robin lifted her up, and snuggled her close to him. "Star, I'm so sorry."

Starfire mumbled her 'it is alright, Richard' from inside his chest, as she basked in his aroma. He smelled like…spice and sweat, and Starfire could never think of a more perfect smell than that.

"You all are the only family I have left," Robin told her, as he tightened his grip. "I'll do anything to protect you."

Starfire giggled, "We know, Richard. Do you not remember the massive heart attacks you gave us when you worked for Slade?"

Robin grunted, as Starfire broke out in fits of giggles. After a while, he couldn't help but join in too.

"Richard?"

"Yeah, Star?"

She mumbled something, and then looked up at him. "There…there is one more thing I must tell you."

"Nothing else happened, right Star? Because, then I might have to break my promise and start an intergalactic war or something."

"No! Nothing like that! It is just that…"

Robin bent down; his breath tickled her ear as he waited patiently for her to tell him what was on her mind.

"I have…'flown in love with you'…" She waited nervously, and was surprised when he chuckled and gave her hand another squeeze.

"It's 'fallen in love', Star. And I'm in love with you too." Robin bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Truly?" Starfire asked, her green orbs were now twice their normal size as she stared up at him like a lost puppy.

"Truly," kissing her again, Robin placed his chin on the top of her head. "Hmm, now what else is there?"

Starfire giggled, how did he know her so well when she was constantly confused by him? "How come they call it fallen? Falling is bad."

Robin chuckled again, and Starfire decided that she loved it when he laughed. "Because, when you fall, your love will be there to catch you every time. Just like I will always do."

Starfire nodded in understanding, and snuggled back into his arms allowing herself to drift off into a light sleep. She felt him pick her up and carry her back into the surveillance room and place her on a chair.

Finally, Robin shook her gently. "Star, it's time."

They both stood, and watched as Cyborg pulled up the footage of Slade and his demon army.

Starfire squeaked, and grasped for Robin's hand. He squeezed back, and shot her a reassuring look.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled; as the team ran out, ready to defend their family to the last breath.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh, I don't know where the title came from...probably since I was listening to 'Deep' by Nickelback..Hope ya enjoyed it!

**A/N 2:** Kry informed me that won't let you review...so you can PM it to me, or do it anon...either way...

I thank you.

**Royal.**


	13. Forever Never Stays

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans….or Team Titans…even if I wish I did…

**A/N: **Uh, I'm going to warn all of you. This is…different…but, I hope you all like it. ;)

Oh and MATURE CONTENT ALERT… )

**Parings: **Haha, I'm not telling!

**Summary: **What if the world changed around you? One moment you're a hero, fighting for good and loving life. The next you're teammates are actually a group of assassins, and your boyfriend is the most notorious killer in the world. What happens when you fall in love with the bad boy, and then get a chance to change it? Would you?

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Forever Never Stays:**

Starfire paced her room, back and forth, back and forth. Today the worst thing happened to her, Robin-no _Nightwing _told her that he loved her.

Six whole years it took him to tell her, and in those six years her love for him grew. And when he finally told her, she said nothing. Nada. Zilch. Digerz.

'_But, why? Why couldn't I say _it_?' _Truthfully, Starfire had no clue why she couldn't tell Nightwing that she loved him too. She could only jump on him, and kiss him senseless. Not that he minded that response from her.

But, still.

They didn't have a word for love on Tamaran, just like they didn't have a word for nice. Love was expressed by holding hands, and doing the 'making of the out'. But, no words expressed it, some felt that words weren't couldn't describe it, and some felt that love wasn't as important to make it a word.

**Love.**

Did she love him? Yes. Does she love him? That's the real question. Because, Starfire, had no idea how she felt for the masked hero. And it was beginning to bug her.

Before she could think about it any deeper, the alarm went off and the all the Titans quit what they were doing and ran down to the Ops room.

Nightwing stood in front of the large computer screen, a scowl on his face. "It's Warp."

"WHAT?"

"NO WAY MAN!"

"_No!_"

"NU-UH DUDE!" Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, "That was the guy that came from the future and was, like 'Bwhaha!' And then we were like, 'Stop, thief!' And, he was like, 'NO! I'M FROM THE FUTURE!!!' So-"

"Yes!" Raven barked, and shot him a crude look.

"Sorry, Rae." Beast Boy apologized, and gave her a crooked smile. His grin grew wider when Raven's face softened, and she gave him a small nod.

"TITANS! GO!" Nightwing ordered, as the team took off in their directions.

Arriving on the scene, the Titans quickly searched for any hurt civilians. After seeing none, they quickly looked for the perp that sounded their alarm.

There, standing about ten to fifteen feet away, was Warp. But, instead of black hair, his hair was blonde.

The blonde-haired Warp turned to the Titans and smiled, "I am Warptron!"

The Titans froze, unsure whither to laugh or fight.

"Dude, what a crappy name!"

Warptron shot Beast Boy an angered look, as he powered up his ray. "Well, at least I'm not green," the villain sneered, as he shot at the Titans.

"TITANS GO!" Nightwing ordered, as he threw several bird-a-rangs at Warptron.

Starfire let out an array of star bolts, with Raven backing her up with a blast of dark energy.

Beast Boy smirked at Cyborg, "BB Blitz?"

"Aw, yeah!" Cyborg shot Beast Boy out at the villain, who was turned the other way, and watched at Beast Boy turned into an ox and tackled him to the ground.

"Get his ray!" Nightwing ordered, as he cuffed Warptron and stalked off to the T-Car.

Starfire bent around, and grabbed the small ray. "It is smaller than I remember Warp's being," she said no one in particular. Seeing Nightwing walk off, she followed reluctantly, still examining the ray.

**-Later That Night-**

Starfire couldn't sleep, the ray Warptron used was different from the one Warp used. This information confused Starfire, how could he have known how to build another one? Sitting up in her bed, Starfire floated over to her door and slid it open quietly.

Checking the hallways, Starfire floated out and down towards the Evidence Room. Pausing by Nightwing's room, she waited until she heard his soft snoring. Pleased, Starfire kept going until she reached the evidence room and unlocked the door.

It was darker in the room, than it was in the hallways; since Nightwing insisted that there should be no windows in this room, just in case.

"X'hal! I cannot see two klorgas in front of my face!" Flipping on the light switch, Starfire winced at the bright light that flooded the room. "Now, where did Robin…I mean, Nightwing, place that ray?" Puttering around the room, Starfire searched everywhere. But, there was no ray.

"Star?" Nightwing stood in front of her, with a confused expression on his face. He was wearing a pair of plaid pajama bottoms, a black wife-beater, and, of course, his ever present mask.

"Robin! Did I wake you?" Starfire wringed her hands nervously, hoping that she was not in trouble with her boyfriend.

Nightwing laughed, "No, Star. I couldn't sleep, I kept drifting in and out of it. I just wanted to check in on a few cases," he took a look around the room, "What are you doing up?"

Starfire shrugged, "Silkie was traveling through the air vents, I heard him fall somewhere around here. I figured it would be this room, because if he landed in yours you would have heard him."

"Hmm, we really need to find a way to close those off to him," Nightwing muttered, as Starfire sighed with relief. She never really was good at lying, especially not to Nightwing.

"Well, I am going to go back to bed now. Perhaps Silkie has made his way back there," Inching towards the door, Starfire was about to leave the room when Nightwing caught her around the waist.

Nightwing kissed her soundly, before pulling back to smile at her. "I'll bring him up to you if I find him," giving her another kiss, Nightwing let go. "Night, Star."

Starfire smiled, "Goodnight Robin! Pleasant shlorvaks!" The door closed shut behind her, and Nightwing could hear her make her way back up to her room.

Nightwing laughed, mostly to himself. "Crazy girl," he slumped down in his chair, and began to work. Completely oblivious to the fact, that his girlfriend had lied to him and was now snooping around in his office.

"OH! X'HAL! WHERE IS THE DAMN THING?" Starfire threw her hands up in annoyance, "Where did he _put _it!"

Pausing, Starfire thought back to the exact moment before they all retired to bed and Nightwing held the ray in his hands.

_- "Nighty, night guys!" Beast Boy waved at the group, as he disappeared up the stairs._

"_Yeah, night," Raven offered her friends a smile, as she went through a portal in the wall._

"_I'm gonna hit the hay too, y'all," Cyborg informed the couple, as he yawned for effect. "Don't do anything that could be caught on tape and used as blackmail!" He sang, as the doors swished shut behind him._

_Starfire giggled, as Nightwing rolled his eyes. His arm was around her shoulders, as they sat side-by-side on the couch cuddling. _

"_You tired, Star?" Nightwing asked, as he nuzzled her neck._

_Starfire yawned, "I am getting…drowsy," she giggled, as Nightwing placed butterfly kisses on her neck now._

"_Alright, let me grab Warptron's ray, and we'll go upstairs." Nightwing stood, and disappeared out of sight before she could respond. He reappeared seconds later, and helped her up. "Ready?" _

_Starfire smiled, "Of course, Boyfriend Robin…Nightwing…" They entwined their hands, and walked off._

_Stopping in front of Starfire's room, Nightwing planted kisses on her lips before bidding her goodnight and disappearing down the hall.-_

'_His room! That is where it is!' _Starfire flew out of Nightwing's office, and down to his room. Seeing the light was still on in the Evidence room, Starfire slipped into Nightwing's room unnoticed.

The room was the same as she remembered it; that one time where Beast Boy, Cyborg and herself dressed up as Robin and paraded around the Tower. Seeing that she knew where everything was, Starfire was shocked to see a picture of herself and Robin holding hands and smiling at each other.

It was right after Tokyo, Starfire noted. She turned the picture the other way, as the feeling of pain bubbled up in her throat. '_Focus,' _she reminded herself, as she checked all of Nightwing's drawers.

Finally her hand bumped up against something, moving around his shirts she saw the ray. Grabbing it quickly, she didn't notice that she had activated one of the small buttons. Starfire quickly shot out of Nightwing's room, just as he walked out of the Evidence Room.

"Star?" He mumbled, and rubbed his eyes. "I think I'm seeing things again," laughing at his own joke, Nightwing walked into his room and went back to bed. Never noticing that one of his drawers was slightly ajar, and that the ray was missing.

**-The Next Morning-**

Starfire moaned as she rubbed the side of her head. She felt as if Mammoth was thrown on top her, and was then proceeded to be thrown into a large brick wall of pain.

"Star? You up yet? We've got to go!" A voice yelled through her door, which sounded a lot like Beast Boy.

"Of course! But, I think I might need some of the Advil." She heard the person laugh, and lean up against the outside of her door.

"Well, duh, Star. You were slammed into a wall, don't you remember?" The voice seemed worried now, as Starfire placed her hand to her hair to see blood on it.

"I think…I think I'm bleeding…" Her world started to go black, and the only thing she saw was her door being busted open.

Starfire wasn't sure how long she had been out, but when she woke up the sun was beginning to set. She noted that she was in the Medical Bay, and was hooked up to various machines that were all making beeping noises.

"Star? Babe? You okay?"

Starfire shook her head, trying to clear away the fog that was clouding her mind. Standing in front of her was Nightwing, but he looked different. His outfit was now black and red, and on his face he was wearing the same mask that Slade made him wear. She noticed that his hair was ruffled, and his stance was…cockier than normal.

"Nightwing?" She muttered, as she held her head and tried to sit up.

The Nightwing look-a-like just shook his head, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Babe, you might want to stay down, Cy said that the little run in with the wall you had might have caused a concussion."

Starfire nodded feebly, "Oh, of course," she took in her surroundings, "Nightwing, this does not look like the Med Bay."

The man chuckled deeply, which caused goosebumps to pop up on her arms and made her shiver. Starfire wasn't quite sure if she liked the feeling or not.

"Babe, of course it doesn't, we moved the Med Bay to my old room. Remember?"

Starfire shook her head, "No, no I don't…I don't remember anything that you've mentioned."

"Shit. Really?" He looked scared now, as he smacked a small red button next to her bed.

They stood in silence, until the door opened and someone who resembled Cyborg walked in. "What's up 'Wing?" the robot then looked at her, and smiled. "Well look who's up. How'd ya sleep, princess?"

Starfire smiled wanly, "Good, I suppose."

The robot smiled, he did look a lot like Cyborg, other than his parts were black and blue instead of silver and blue. "Now, 'Wing what's wrong?"

The man sighed, "It's Star, she doesn't remember anything."

The robot turned to her, "Really Star? You don't remember anything, at all?"

Starfire shook her head, "I'm sorry, friend. But, who _are_ you people? And why do you look like Cyborg and Nightwing?"

"That's because I am Cyborg, princess. And he's not Nightwing, girl, but Deathwing. You know that."

"Deathwing?!" Starfire looked shocked, and then turned her gaze over to him. "Is it true?"

Deathwing smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Of course, babe. Who else would I be?"

She was about to answer, but the door swung open again. It revealed a taller and more built Beast Boy, and a more mature looking Raven.

"BEAST BOY! RAVEN!" Starfire squealed, and flew over to them. "I am so happy to see you!"

"How come she remembers them?" Deathwing asked Cyborg, who just shrugged in response.

"Dunno, man."

Beast Boy edged back a bit, "Ur, Star? It's Beast _Man_, but nice joke."

"'Cause he's so much like a _man_," Raven droned, as she smiled at Starfire. "Black Star, what are you doing up? You need to be resting, we have a hit tonight."

'_Black Star? Who is this person?' _Starfire shook her head, "Friends, who is Black Star?"

Beast Man smiled, "Darling, that's you. Don't you remember?"

"Naw, man, she's lost part of her memory. She doesn't even remember 'Wing," Cyborg informed the other two, as they nodded in understanding.

Starfire took in Beast Man, and Raven. They looked the same, other than the fact that Beast Man's uniform was black where it should be purple, and purple where it should be black. And the fact that he had two fangs sticking out, and his hair was spiked up in the front.

Raven, like Rage, had on a red cloak. There was no leotard under it, but a full red bodysuit, that reminded Starfire of that Electra girl from the movie Beast Boy rented. Raven's hair was longer now, and was pulled into a tight bun, as she wore ankle red boots instead of her small blue ones.

"You alright, babe?" Deathwing made his way over to her, after seeing her wobble a bit. Slinging his arm around her waist, he smiled at her. "Let's go lie down, alright?"

Starfire nodded, "Alright, if you say so."

The group laughed, as the followed the couple out of the room. "We'll see y'all downstairs for dinner." Cyborg called, as the three walked down another corridor.

"You sure you're alright, babe?" Deathwing prodded, as he steered her down another hallway and then towards a large black door.

"Yes, I am just…tired," she reassured him with a small smile, and hoped that it was all just a dream.

"Alright, babe," Deathwing opened the door, and lead them into a bedroom. It reminded Starfire of Raven's room, with out all the Azarathian artifacts. There were two Samurai swords under the large four poster bed, and the walls were decorated with many different posters. Some of which were even Tamaranian, which confused Starfire even more.

"Babe?" Deathwing called, as he tugged her to the bed and sat her down. "Come on, babe, lay down with me."

Starfire obeyed, as he pulled back the black covers and slid in. Patting the spot next to him, Starfire slid down under the covers then made an 'ooh-ing' sound. "It is soft!" She giggled, as Deathwing pulled her into his well muscled chest, and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course, babe. It's satin, you picked it out, remember?" After hearing nothing, Deathwing sighed. He was going to have to help her remember how it used to be. "Take a nap, Star. I'm right here, okay?"

Starfire murmured her agreement, as she found a spot between his shoulder and his neck and fell asleep.

----------------

Starfire woke to an empty bed, and the sweet smell of bacon and ham. "What time is it?" She asked herself, as she crawled out of the soft bed and made her way towards the closet.

Then she stopped.

There was a picture of her and Deathwing, his arm was around her waist as he whispered something into her ear. She was giggling, and holding his other hand. They were sitting on what seemed to be a lawn, and both were in casual clothes.

'_We look so happy,' _Starfire thought, as she traced Deathwing's lips. She wondered if he would taste the same as Nightwing did, or would it be completely different. Was he soft and gentle, or would he be hard and rough? Starfire placed the picture back, as she opened the closet.

The clothes in there shocked her, one side was completely hers and the other side was filled with Deathwing's stuff. Starfire then realized that they were more than a couple, they were lovers.

Reaching in for an outfit, Starfire paused. They were all the same color of the Tamaranian warrior wear, the same color that she was wearing when she first met the Titans, the same color that Blackfire wore.

"No…No!" Starfire backed up, her outfit was completely different. She wore a pair of black pants, with a purple belt that resembled Raven's; there was a 'tubular top' that was the Tamaranian army wear without the plates, and a small black jacket. Starfire saw that there were many pockets in the pants, and that her black high heeled boots had a small button on them. Pressing the button, Starfire gasped to see a small dagger come out of the heel.

"I am a….murderer," she squeaked, as it all started to fall into place. They were killers. Her friends were assassins. And so was she. "Oh X'hal, no!" Starfire shook her head, as she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

"Babe? Babe, what's wrong?" Deathwing rocked her back and forth, placing small kisses on her temple. "Shh, baby, shh."

Starfire turned around and wept in his shirt, "What are we?! What are we doing?" She screamed, as Deathwing tightened his grip.

"Honey," pausing, Deathwing took in a deep breath, "We're a league of assassins, don't you remember?" He motioned to the closet, "This is what we are, babe. And there's nothing wrong with that."

Starfire took a step back, "But, I cannot kill…I cannot." She then realized that he was in civilian clothes, which was a shock for her. Seeing him in jeans, and a dark red button-up shirt with a jacket over it, excited her for some reason.

Deathwing laughed, "You don't have to, babe. Come on let's go eat, and we'll talk downstairs." Offering his hand to her, Starfire surprised herself when she instinctively took it and felt a wave of relief pass over her.

He turned the light off in the closet, and gave her hand a small squeeze. They walked downstairs, and Starfire's stomach rumbled at the sweet smell that hung in the air.

"Cy's making his famous world class breakfast, just for you," Deathwing told her, as he smiled gently and pulled her down on the couch. "It'll take a few minutes, so you wanna do somethin' else?"

Starfire smiled, she knew exactly what he wanted to do. But, she wasn't sure if she should. I mean, he was still…hers…right?

Of course he was! He loved her! Even if his name was different, as well as his occupation, he was still her boyfriend!

Starfire, now satisfied with her answer, slid into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, I do." Then, she pulled him into a hard and passionate kiss.

He was taken back a moment, as he felt her tongue wiggle between his lips, but as he felt her tongue slowly brush up against his. He snapped back and reacted with a long lustful kiss. Softly at first, but then deepening the kiss.

Sliding up and curling his fingers into her silky hair. Their kisses were deep now, and passionate. Hands caressing and sliding on one another, bodies coming together, feeling one another's heat. Time was standing still for them both as they gave into their strong desire. Their ears pounding now filling them both with pure lust, as she gyrated against him and his tongue filled her mouth.

She moved into him even closer and lifted her leg along his in a slow, mind-blowing caress. He closed his eyes to it and let his head fall back on the wall, sliding his hand down over her waist and down her thigh in a long sensual caress. One hand cupped her rear as he pulled her in tight against his hardness. He felt her hands move and slid in under his jacket, caressing his chest and sliding around to his back. He groaned.

"Woah, man, slow it down over there!" Cyborg teased, as he shook his finger at them. "Now, y'all better get your butts over here and eat."

Deathwing sighed as he pulled back from Starfire, "Babe…that was…."

Coming out of her own little world, she smiled. He was completely different; being soft and careful at times but still keeping his edge. So unlike Nightwing, and she liked it…a lot.

"Glorious?" Starfire offered, as she slid off his lab and giggled at his _big problem_. "Oh, my…"

Deathwing chuckled deeply, "Do you see what you do to me?" Pulling her back down, he kissed her earlobe. "You wanna skip breakfast?"

Starfire was temped, she wanted to go upstairs and take them to a whole different level, but she was also starving. "I am starving! I must eat something!" Plus, she wasn't sure if she could handle being near him without wanting to…'do it'.

Deathwing couldn't help but laugh, this wasn't the same Star he used to know. The old Star would have told him to screw the bed, and they would have done it with Cyborg in the next room. But, this wasn't the old Star, and 'Wing wasn't sure if he could get used to it.

"DICK, MAN! COME ON!" Cyborg called, as he waved a spatula around like a madman. "EAT!"

Deathwing rolled his eyes, and walked into the kitchen/dining room area. Star was already sitting down, and had a hungry look in her eyes. 'Wing could only hope that it would stay there until after breakfast, and they were alone.

Starfire was about to dig in when she paused, "Wait! Where is Raven and Beast…Man?"

Cyborg smiled through a mouthful of food, "She's got a hit, and since you couldn't go she took B."

"Oh," Starfire sighed, "When she arrives home, could you please inform me? I am going to take a shower after this."

Deathwing smiled, "Ditto." He winked at Star, who giggled in response and went back to eating her food.

Cyborg just scoffed and rolled his eyes, even when Black Star was acting completely different, she and Dick were still the same couple. They still seemed to act like two love struck teenagers, and it was disgusting.

-------------------

Starfire smiled as she walked into the bathroom, throwing her towel on the back of the toilet, she leaned over and started her shower. Taking off her robe, Star slid into the shower and relaxed as the hot water rained upon her skin.

Starfire turned around, and let out a squeal to see Deathwing leaning up against the wall, "May I join?"

"If… if you wish?" Her stomach flipped as she saw the curtain close. _'Oh, X'hal! What am I doing?' _The curtain swished open again, as Deathwing slipped in.

He smiled at her, looking away and then back, meeting her eyes. In a very low smooth voice, he asked. "I...I, get to wash you down though, ok?" He smiled, and reached for the soft silk sponge. He lathered it up with a liquid vanilla scented soap.

"No!... no, no, I can manage- Oooh... that feels... nice.."

"Mmm…" His throat let out a low rumble. His hand already began moving the silk sponge against her back and neck, lather going all over her now, it smelled wonderful.

"Mmm... 'Wing ... I can ... really..." She was pausing in between words, as one of his hands lather her up and the other gently massaged her shoulder, making her relax more and more.

"Star, you can call me Richard. 'Wing just seems so…professional, and we're way past _professional_." His voice was so smooth as he massaged her.

Her eyes opened wide now, suddenly coming out of her haze. Hearing what he just said, his words. Nightwing had never…ever asked her to call him by his first name, not once. There was a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach, and Starfire sighed. She was in love with an assassin, and she didn't even know the half of it. Nor, she realized, did she want to.

"Mmm..." He moaned, as his hands slid around her waist, pulling her closer into him.

Slowly, he slid his hands up, feeling, as he caressed one breast with his hand, and the other with the sponge. She softly moaned and relaxed her head back against him. He tilted his head to the left and softly kissed her ear and neck, as his hands were caressing and massaging her.

She turned to him now and looking in his eyes, she glided both hands across his shoulders and down his arms, taking the sponge from his hand. He smiled at her, reaching for the soap and poured some more on the sponge in her hand, lathering it up again. She ran it across his neck, over his shoulders and softly down his chest.

Concentrating there, seeing his eyes locked on her one moment, and then closed in pleasure the next. She moved it in small circles across his chest and nipples, and then over lower, to his ribs and stomach. She watched as his stomach tensed and relaxed under her touch. She saw his stomach ripple as he took a breath in and watched his breathing increase. He groaned to her, lowly.

Her eyes came back up to his with a grin and her hands turned him around. She softly lathered his neck, shoulders, and muscular back.

The water was rinsing it off as quickly as they caressed it on. She bended now and slowly trailed down his muscular legs and back up. She ran the washcloth up over his rear and let her fingertips slid up softly. He took in a quick breath as his back muscles tensed and flexed under her touch. She smiled and bit her lower lip, wanting him all over again.

Her hands went up to his hips, holding on to him, lifting herself back up. She slid the washcloth over and around to his belly, she slid it lower to his groin and hardness. He closed his eyes and groaned as he felt her slid across his now very hard full length. His thoughts reeled, this way not part of his dream. He turned to her and gave her a searing kiss. "I love you, Kory," he muttered, as he started to kiss her neck.

"Richard?" Starfire picked her head up to look at his blue eyes, it then hit her that he wasn't wearing his mask. His beautiful blue eyes were boring into hers with a passion, "How do you…How do you know my name?"

Richard kissed her tenderly, "You told me, babe. During our first time," he looked at her sadly, "You don't remember that do you?"

Starfire sighed, "No! No….no, I don't!" Flinging her arms around him, she started to sob into his shoulder. "I don't remember anything!"

"Then let me remind you," Richard whispered, as he wiped away her tears and stroked her cheek.

They kissed and he moved her with them to one of the ledges. He sat down, still kissing her as he pulled her back to him and right onto his now rearing hard length. She sank down onto his hard length and cried out in ecstasy. He grunted loud and moaned right into her ear and neck, hanging onto her hips, keeping her so close to him. He undulated into her and raised his hips up, pushing deeper. She moaned again, feeling him deep now, inside her. She leaned her head back against him as his left hand came around and caressed her breast and teased her nipple. His right hand slid around and down to her hot center, he began moving his fingers in slow steady circles on her.

She cried out his name and moaned, leaning back into him more, making him go even deeper. "Richard!"

He let out a growl as she covered him and took him completely. His knees buckled a moment and his hands moved forward, leaning flat on the wall in front of him again, supporting his weight and balance. He leaned on the wall and observed her looking down, seeing her mouth cover him over and over again.

"I love you, Richard." Kory murmured, as she relaxed against him.

Dick ran his fingers through her hair, "I know, babe. And, I love you too, so much."

After spending a little more time with each other in the shower, the couple finally came out of the steam filled room to see Raven sitting patiently on their bed.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Raven asked, as she closed her book and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes, Richard…could you…?" Starfire nodded towards the door, and Dick smiled.

"Being kicked out of my own room?" He held his heart in fake pain, "I'm hurt, babe." Grabbing some clothes, Dick left the room after giving Star a small kiss.

Raven just raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong, Kor?"

Starfire sat down next to her, "Will you try and get my memories back?"

"You want me to go into your head, and prod the memories out of you?" Raven asked, as if she had heard Starfire wrong.

"Basically."

Raven nodded, "Alright," She sat cross-legged in front of Starfire and grasped her hands, "Are you sure, Kor?"

Starfire nodded, "As sure as, ur…I'm sure."

"Okay, this might hurt a little," Raven informed her, as she began to whisper a spell under her breath.

Starfire winced a little, as her head started to throb some.

_- Black Star groaned, "Really, Dick! It's almost midnight! Who has a hit a midnight?" _

_Deathwing walked into their bedroom and slipped on his boots, "Look, Star, I'm not going to fight with you over this. It's pointless, now I'll be home later." The door slid shut behind him, effectively ending the conversation._

_Star sighed, and rolled over. Clutching the sheets, sobs began to shake her body as tears hit the pillowcase. Finally, her sobs stopped as she slipped into a fitful sleep. _

"_AH!" Star shot up in bed, holding the duvet in a death grip. "Dick? _Dick? _Is that you?" Her heart was beating against her ribcage as tears of fear started to fall. "Richard?" She whispered to the empty room, and clutched the covers tighter._

_Hearing the sound of footsteps, Star slid back under the covers and closed her eyes. The door opened, and Deathwing walked in. _

_There was a sweet aroma that followed him, as he walked into the bathroom and switched on the light. Star saw the bruise-like mark on his neck, and she knew he didn't get that from his hit. Oh, he was 'hitting' something alright._

_Just then his phone jingled, in one quick motion he stopped the ringing and opened it. "Hello?" He whispered, as if he was hiding a secret._

_A lone tear fell down Star's cheek as she watch her boyfriend lean up against he counter and smile, he kept whispering for a while. Finally, he hung up and turned on the shower, shutting the door, and Star's line of sight._

"_No," Star sobbed, "No, no! How **could** he!?"-_

Starfire wheeled back, her face was scrunched up, as if she was in pain. Getting up, Starfire walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Raven didn't ask if she should leave, instead she phased through the door.

"Oh, Star, honey…" Raven wrapped her arms around her best friend, and held her as she sobbed.

"Why? I loved him! I love him!" Starfire wiped her eyes off, and sighed. "Please, Raven…I wish to be…alone, please. Please leave me, friend."

Raven nodded, and dissipated through the floor, leaving Starfire alone to think about what she should do next.

There was a knock on the door, and Starfire shot up out of her thoughts. She wasn't quite sure how long she had been in the room, but looking out the window and seeing the sun getting ready to set, she figured it was a while.

"Babe? You okay?" Dick leaned up against the door, "You don't need any help in there do you?" His voice was low and seductive, as he opened the door and walked in. "Babe?"

Starfire turned away from him, "Please, leave me."

He didn't.

"Please! Just GO!" Starfire's eyes glowed green, as she tried to control her temper.

Dick slid his arms around her, and kissed her neck. "Baby, tell me what's wrong," he coaxed, as his hands rubbed small circles on her stomach.

Whipping around, she shoved him off her. "NO! DON'T 'BABY' ME, DAMMIT!" Shoving her finger into his chest, she pushed him back. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!"

Dick's face went pale, "Babe," putting his hands up as if he was surrendering, "That was a long time ago, Kory. You forgave me, I broke it off. I swear." Dick took a step towards her, and Starfire took one step back.

"No! Ra-Raven showed me my memories! I was having the mares of the night, and you were cheating on me! Then she called you and you were whispering on the phone with her! I was crying!!" Kory went towards the door, and Dick grabbed her arm.

"Kory, dammit, I love you. **You**, and only **you**!" Pulling her towards him, Starfire was shocked to see that she wasn't fighting him anymore.

"No-"

Dick placed his forefinger on her lips and silenced her, "Shh, babe, let me talk," Dick wrapped his arms around her, not waiting for a response. "You and I were…growing apart. You were spending all your time with Roy-"

"Speedy?" Starfire cocked an eyebrow, "Why would I-"

Dick chuckled, "If you let me finish, I'll tell you."

"Please, proceed." Starfire shot back, her voice was indifferent, but she knew he saw right through it.

"Right, anyways, you and Roy were always near each other. Day and night, hell, you started to take hits with him. So a huge space grew between us, and I started to train with Batman," taking a break, Dick placed a small kiss on Starfire's forehead. "While I was with the Bat, I met her…. Her name was Helena Bertinelli. She and I kept in touch, after I came back here and then…"

"And?" Kory pressed on, as she lifted her head from his chest.

Dick hung his head, and avoided her gaze. "And…and, Roy was gone when I came back. He left for some hero, I think her name was…Jade, Jade something…"

"Jade Nguyen? As in Cheshire?" Starfire pulled back to look him in the eyes, "He has a child with her…Lian." Scrunching up her noise, Starfire wasn't quite sure how she knew that.

Dick shook his head at her in amazement, "Looks like you're starting to remember things now, babe," he let go of her, and sat down on the bed. "Kory, I-I didn't mean to hurt you. God, I didn't want to hurt you!"

Starfire sat next to him, "Richard, please…why was I calling you 'Dick'?"

Dick laughed, "You call me that when you're mad at me, and during that time where we were…separated. You're the only one that I let call me Richard, so I just you do it to make a point."

Starfire nodded, she didn't know what to say. Other than the fact that she should talk to Raven, she didn't want her to think she was mad at _her_.…

"Kory?" Dick pushed a piece of her hair out of her face, "You know I love you, right?"

Starfire smiled, "Yes, and you know that I love you also, correct?"

Dick laughed, and pulled her into a hug. "That is correct, baby." He buried his face into her hair, and took in her deep scent. His mouth quickly found its way to nibble on her earlobe, and work its way downward.

"I should…oh, oh…Really, I must talk to Ra-_ahhh_…" Starfire tried to push him back, but she was weak when it came to him and his love.

Dick pulled back, and kissed her. "Let me make it up to you, let me show you that I love you."

Starfire nodded, as he laid her back on the bed. Clothes started to shed at an alarming rate, and Starfire didn't know what happened to her. Something inside her snapped, she placed both hands on his chest as he held her soft green eyes. She leaned forward on him and began to move up and down, taking him fully from top to bottom. His hands held onto her hips as his head pressed back and he groaned through clenched teeth. She was in complete control now as she rocked and swayed on him, moving her hips smoothly up and down, back and forth, controlling the tempo.

"God, babe…" he muttered, as his rolled his eyes back.

She hugged him tightly and kissed him back now, running her fingers through his hair and down his face softly. He groaned again kissing her and fell backwards breathlessly now holding onto her hips as she moved. He felt himself close, as she began to rock on him again leaning back on his thighs.

She bit down on her lip hard as her fingers gripped his thighs and he felt her beginning to shake all around him. He moved with her but her hips had a will of their own and they were brining him right over the edge. He shook his head trying to fight off the oncoming surge as her hips rocked up and down, grinding deeply into him now. His fingers tightened on her hips as he pressed his head back again with a long guttural groan.

The two now melding into one, each immersed in giving and receiving pleasure. Two souls joining in love, as their pleasure spiraled out of control.

She felt an electrical charge spreading through her stomach, moving throughout her body, into her arm and legs. Wave after wave passed through them both and she finally collapsed on top of him panting.

Her heart raced against her ribcage and she shivered on top of his chest as her orgasm subsided. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her closely, as his own breathing and body's spasms began to slow and fade.

Both their hearts slowed as they nestled against one another beginning to catch their breath again. He softly caressed her back as she laid her head on his chest and stood where she was. She felt him exhale and let out a heavy sigh.

Dick couldn't help but grin, and grin he did. "Kory that was…"

"Amazingly perfect," flipping her hair out of her eyes, Starfire smiled at him. "I…am not used to taking control, actually I'm not used to it at all."

Dick made a 'Mmm-hmm' sound, and cuddled her closer. "Love ya, Star."

Starfire laughed, and pecked his lips gently. "I love you too, Richard." And then he was out.

She, however, was wide awake now. "I must go see Raven," slipping out of the covers, Starfire threw on a pair of Dick's too-large-for-her pajama bottoms and a tank top. Padding her way towards Raven's room, she was shocked to hear the noises coming from it. '_Oh, well I see she is busy. I'll talk to her later, when…Garfield isn't…pre-preoccupying her.'_

Making her way downstairs, she stopped by Cyborg's room to hear him on the phone with the Titan's East leader Queen Bee, or 'Queenie' to her closest friends. Starfire couldn't help but let out a chuckle, as she heard Cyborg mutter the three words back at the spunky leader.

The lights were on in the kitchen, and Starfire could hear voices from the inside. Lighting up two star bolts, she flew quietly in the room and stared at what was in front of her with a confused look.

There, through a small portal, were the Titans. _Her_ Titans, well her old ones to be correct. She could see Raven and Beast Boy at the counter, talking amicably. Cyborg was laughing at something Beast Boy said, and earned a glare from him.

Starfire blinked furiously, trying to make the tears stop from falling down her cheeks. Then her eyes narrowed at the two walking in the doorway, it was Black Star and Nightwing, they were holding hands and laughing.

Black Star's eyes met hers and she kissed Nightwing quickly, whispering something about needing to see something. She made her way over to the portal, and smiled.

"So you're Starfire?" She asked, her eyes scanning over Starfire, silently judging her.

"And you are Black Star," Starfire looked at her with wide curious eyes, she was her exact replica, only this Starfire had darker hair and deeper green color in her eyes.

Black Star exhaled, "I guess you want to come home now, huh?"

Starfire went to nod, but something stopped her. Truthfully? No, she didn't want to go home. She was home. She was happy here with Deathwing, Raven, Beast Man and Cyborg. She was happy knowing that she was loved unconditionally, and that it was safe to love him back. She needed these Titans, even if they killed for money, she needed them.

"No."

Black Star looked up, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Ex-Excuse me?"

"I don't want to go back," she repeated, and wiped a small tear away from her alter ego's face. "You love him, more than I ever could."

Black Star looked over at Nightwing, and smiled gently. "I do love him, very much."

Starfire nodded, "Then all is right in the world, Kori." Pulling the girl into a hug, Starfire smiled sadly. "Goodbye."

Black Star stepped back, "Goodbye, Kory."

Starfire watched her walk away, and a small smile appeared on her face as Nightwing pulled Black Star into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Babe, are you alright?"

Starfire jerked back, and the portal disappeared behind her. Looking into Dick's soft blue eyes she smiled, despite the pang of loss that throbbed in her chest. "Everything is just fine."

"Well duh!" Gar said, as he wrapped his arms around Raven's waist. "Metal head has finally nailed a girl!"

Cyborg said nothing for a moment, "So….who wants waffles?"

"Mmm, waffles!" Raven chirped, as she tied her white robe closed and kissed Gar's cheek.

Watching her family head towards the kitchen, Starfire smiled to herself.

Yes, everything was just fine.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's probably the longest one you will ever get from me! More than 7,000 words!! -sighs- Finally I have finished it!!

Go review! Tell me what you thought!!! Please and thank you!

**Royal**.


	14. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans…sadly.

**A/N:** Oh the joys of making Babs a complete hormonal bitch, even though I like her. She is part of the Bat Clan after all!

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Family Ties:**

It was later than usual by the time the couple returned to their home, the sun was already long gone, and was replaced by the ever wondrous moon. The door opened with a click, as the lovers tumbled into the warmly painted foyer and into their bedroom. Shutting the door with a slam.

It was a while later before the woman of the house decided to get up from their bed, ignoring her man's seductive purrs to join her in their shower. No, she was interested in something else at the moment.

Food.

So, making her way down the hallway to their quaint kitchen area, the woman flickered on the lights and was shocked to see two people sitting in her living area. She instantly relaxed, when she realised that she did, in fact, know these two people.

"Kory," Bruce Wayne greeted, as Barbara Gordon turned to glare at her menacingly.

Kory regained her composer fast, "Bruce," seeing a familiar warmth leak into his eyes, she couldn't help but smile brightly back at the man she considered her surrogate father.

Then turning to look at Babs, she glared back. "_Barbara_, how nice to see you." Flipping her hair, Kory walked over and sat on the back of the couch, ignoring the fact that Dick's old T-shirt was riding up a bit too high on her thigh. "What can I do for the two of you? It's been so long since we've seen each other."

Babs glared at the Tamaranian, "Where's Dick?" She spat, and ignored Bruce's disapproving look.

The doors swooshed open at that moment to reveal a sleepy looking Dick, his hair was still ruffled and all he was wearing was a pair of sweats.

"There he is," Kory cooed sweetly, "Honey, look who's here!"

Dick blinked a few times, "Dad? Babs? What are you two doing here?" Walking over, he sat down next to Bruce, and pulled Kory into his lap.

"We need to talk to you," Babs told him, her eyes still narrowed on Kory. "Alone."

Dick's eyes mirrored hers, "Whatever it is that you need say, you can say it in front of Kory."

Babs huffed, and crossed her arms. "No."

"No?" Dick's face twisted from a look of pure disgust to one of bewilderment.

"That's right. N-O."

Kory touched Dick's arm, as she stood up and smiled. "Richard, whatever they need to tell you mustn't concern me. I am sure if it did, Bruce would allow me to stay." Seeing Bruce's approving nod, she smiled serenely. "Now, I am going to make some coffee. Can I offer you two some?"

Babs ignored Kory's pleasant nature, and responded by scowling at the woman's perfect figure sway with elegance one could only inherit.

Dick was also watching her, caught up in his lustful fantasies, making him forget that his father and ex-fiancée were still in the room.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat, which was most likely Babs, but Dick couldn't tell.

"Right, sorry." Dick apologized, his face still flustered from the warm sensual feelings that Kory admitted through his body. "What's going on?"

Bruce sighed, "Babs needs to tell you something…go on." He nudged her elbow gently, and turned his soft blue eyes onto hers and waited for her to speak.

"I…I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"WHAT?" Dick stood, and threw his hands in the air. "It sure as hell isn't my baby! I'm completely faithful to Kory."

Bruce smiled sadly, "Dick sit."

"I will-"

"**Sit.**"

Dick slumped back in his chair, the wheels in his brain turning as he noted his father's distressed look mixed with his look of anger. And then something clicked on in his brain.

"It's not your's Dick, we know that. No one is questioning your faithfulness to Kory," his blue eyes sharpened on Babs for a moment, and then relaxed back on Dick's.

"Well, who's is it?" Dick asked, his impatientness bubbling over the surface and oozing out his pores in a discreet manner.

"It's…" she sighed, and shook her head. "It's Jason's. I'm having Jason's baby, Dick."

Dick sat frozen in his seat, his little brother, the middle child in their family. She was dating his brother. His brother was having a child with his former fiancée, his former lover, the woman he was going to make his wife and have his children.

'_Man, that's creepy.' _he thought, as he suppressed a chuckle. Now was not the time to laugh. They expected him to get mad, surely, that is why they came here. Right?

Maybe Babs though that he would feel sorry for her, or confess his undying love for her. Not like that was ever going to happen again, after all she was the one that cheated on him in the first place. She's the one that told him that he needed to go out and 'find himself'. Bunch of bull shit that was, she just wanted him out of the way so she could screw his brother.

'_Poor Jason,' _was the next thought that drifted into his mind. _'He's stuck with her forever.'_

He tried to imagine Jason with a baby in his arms, calling him 'Dada'. Not Jason.

He could see Tim holding a baby, his youngest brother already had two of his own with his wife, Cass. Of course, his youngest brother always played by the rules and even took up a job at Wayne Industries much to the surprise, and pleasure, of their father. Not that he wasn't sneaky, but not like Jason…No, Jason was…well, Jason.

He was always the rebel of the family, going against what Bruce told him and making his own path. Said path was laced with drugs and gangs, with long nights of pacing his bedroom until he crawled in through the window at two in the morning, as high as a kite. Of course he was now a psychiatrist for juvenile delinquents. But, still…

"Coffee," came Kory's melodic voice, as she all but glided into the room and handed them their cups. "I'll just be upstairs, working on my column." Her footsteps echoed through the room, and then trickled down the hallway until they were out of earshot.

"Perky little one," Babs sneered, as she sipped her coffee in an annoyed fashion.

Dick rolled his eyes, but managed to produce a strangled chuckle from the back of his throat. "Now, Babs, don't tell me you are jealous of Kory? You're pregnant with my brother's child."

"I am not jealous, dammit!" She bit back, slamming her mug down on the tabletop, making its continents spill over slightly.

"_Sure_, whatever you say Babs." Dick knew what he was doing when he emitted the thick layer of cockiness into his voice. He was pleased to see that it worked, when Babs stood up and stomped over to him.

"Listen here, Grayson. You were my world for years, but after a while I realized that it's my world not yours. So yes, I had a thing for you. Is it still there? Of course not! Why would it be? I don't love you Dick, hell! I don't even like you! So you can take your cocky little attitude and shove it up your ass!" And with that, Babs stormed from the room and slammed the front door, leaving two very satisfied men behind.

Bruce stood, and gave Dick a one armed hug. "You did a good job, son." He praised, and clapped his son on the back once more. "G'night."

"'Night dad," making sure that the front door was locked; Richard let out a sigh of relief and leaned up against it.

"Well…won't Thanksgiving be awkward?" Came his wife's amused voice from her spot leaning up against the adjacent doorjamb.

"Oh yeah…that'll be grand," swinging his arms over Kory's shoulders, he smiled smugly. "But, what can you do? They're family."

* * *

**A/N:** Short little bit that I thought up while re-reading Dick's breaking off of his and Babs' engagement...

What is it with him a commitment? I mean, really?!

**Royal.**


	15. His Star

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em.

**A/N:** To keep you all at bay...

**Edit '08:** Fixed some stuff. Nothing too big.

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**His Star:**

Their laughter made her sick, physically and mentally ill. How could they do this? How could they act as if nothing is wrong? How could they just sit their and laugh with each other? Didn't they care? She didn't even mind the fact that they were seeing each other, as long as they at least told her first. But, they didn't.

_"Jason!" Raven giggled, her hand rested on his arms as he held her close. Her other hand was placed on the side of his mask, waiting for his permission to take it off._

The thoughts of them together plagued her mind, making her nauseas and woozy. Holding onto the door handle for support, she regained her lost breath and closed her pale green eyes. Slowly, she regained what was left of her pride, and pushed her dull red hair back behind her ears. Standing up straight, her unnaturally pale hand reached for the door again. Didn't they see what they were doing to her? Why couldn't they see it? Shaking her head, she sighed inwardly, and whiped a lone tear from her cheek. Maybe because the pain wasn't there, even though the hurt and effect of their lies was etched into her face. They were her friends, didn't they know that they could tell her anything?

Pushing the door open, she noticed that their smiles immediately faded from their faces, and looks of shame flicked across their faces for a brief moment. Turning to her, he forced a small smile and scooted away from her best friend; his secret lover; his new love. A bitter metallic taste appeared in her mouth, not one of jealousy, but one of regret. She loved them both, but they decided to use that against her, which caused the events that had now lead up to what she was going to do now.

He patted the vacant seat next to her, even though she knew that they both wanted her to decline and leave them alone to continue their scandalous activities. No, she wouldn't sit there, not on that couch where only X'hal knows what happened on its soft cushions.

"Star? Where are you going?" Robin asked; he ran a gloved hand through his hair in agitation as she walked past in.

The door slid shut behind her, and she heard their brief mumblings before they resumed their activities.

Laughing out loud, Starfire felt her body shake, not only from the laughter but from the nerves. But, because they didn't know that she had packed her bags, and was leaving them and their lies. They didn't know that Beast Boy and Cyborg had her new cell phone number, and her old communicator. Robin and Raven were too caught up in each other to know, and for that, Starfire was happy.

Tamaranians didn't appreciate being lied to; it was the worst thing they could ever do to her was to lie blantedly to her face. For that alone, forgiveness was out of the question.

Exciting the Tower's main door for the last time, Starfire had to blink a few times to adjust to the sun's light as she took off towards the park. She looked around, and felt a rush of pure pleasure rip though her when she spotted him. He was leaning up against a tree, with a look of pure content plastered on his face, as he waited patiently for her to make her leave from the Tower.

"You ready?" He asked her in his deep commanding, yet gentle, voice. He removed his sunglasses, much to her pleasure, and allowed her to gaze up at his deep ocean blue eyes.

"No, I am not," she replied, her hair was glowing behind her, making it seem as if she was on fire.

Quirking an eyebrow up in response, he stared at her in a confused fashion. But, before he could say a word, she had pushed herself up against him and devoured his lips with her own. They spent the next few minutes riding on that small wave of pleasure and fulfillment before pulling back and smiling at each other.

"Now I am," she whispered, as his arms gripped her body tighter against his own. "Let us go, Richard," tugging the hand that was just buried in her hair, she started towards his car.

"You sure?" He asked, his voice was soft and she knew he just wanted her to be happy. And she was, with him she was the happiest she could ever be.

Turning to him, the changes were obvious. Gone was the hair that was void of all its color, and gone were the sad, lonely eyes.

Here was the girl that she was before, the one that loved her friends with all that she had; the girl that never knew what heartbreak and betrayal was, only because she'd never experienced it. Here was the girl that had been hidden inside, planning her escape from the placed that went from her home to her hell. The person that only he could bring out in her now, "Yes," smiling, she looked up into his eyes, "Yes, I am."

"Good, because you'd be coming with me anyway," he joked, and Starfire shivered in pleasure, she knew for a fact that he wasn't joking. Looking back, she felt a pang of guilt for leaving her friends. Wrapping her arms around him, she wondered if it was this hard on him when he allowed Jason to take his place as Robin, leavng him to go out on his search to find himself.

Richard peered down at Starfire, "Love you Star."

Starfire giggled, she knew that he loved her, "I love you too," she paused and then offered him a brilliant smile, "Nightwing." She had always been his, either if it was his best friend, confidant, or now...his fiancee. She was his, and he wasn't going to let her go.

Ever.

* * *

**A/N:** Short. Sweet. And to the point, ya? Of course, this is just a little drabble tidbit, nothing big. I have to thank _Kryalla Orchid...'_cause this didn't make sense at first, but now it does! HA!

Pie for her!

**Royal.**


	16. Midnight Snacks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans.

**A/N: **Due to recent events…I have decided not to write a Rob/Star…So you get this tiny little drabble! Yay drabbles!

**Summary:** What happens when a our favorite empath goes to get a midnight snack? And what is Beast Boy doing up?

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Midnight Snack:**

The light in the kitchen flickered above Beast Boy, his hand reached blindly into the fridge and pulled out a soda. Taking a chug out of out it, he placed on the counter beside him and reached back inside the refrigerator. Grabbing the whipped cream, he shut the refrigerator door quietly.

He popped open the microwave door and placed in the jar of caramel sauce that he picked up at the store earlier that day. Taking another sip of his soda, Beast Boy closed his eyes and leaned up against the back of the counter as the microwave hummed next to him.

"Beast Boy?"

Jerking forward, Beast Boy's eyes shot open in surprise. "Raven! Hey what are you doing up?"

Raven crossed her arms, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I was hungry," he shrugged, "Needed something to eat, if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to sleep."

Raven eyed him carefully, "Alright."

Beast Boy watched her as she placed her tea kettle on the stove before turning back to him. "So, what are you doing up?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her jokingly.

Raven just rolled her eyes, "I was reading, I didn't realize how late it was until now. So I came down here to get something to drink before going to bed."

The microwave beeped, and Beast Boy reached in to grab the sauce. "Hot, hot, hot," placing the jar on the counter, he blew off his hands.

"Caramel Sauce?"

Beast Boy jerked his shoulder towards the whipped cream, "I needed toppings for my midnight snack."

The tea kettle whistled cutting off whatever Raven was going to say. Raven sighed, and poured the hot water into her mug, stirring the tea bag around as she eyed Beast Boy.

"I'm gonna let you enjoy that tea, okay?" Beast Boy grabbed his toppings, and smiled at Raven from over his shoulder. "I'll see ya in the mornin', Rae!"

Raven watched Beast Boy leave, taking a sip of her tea, she shook her head. He was a strange boy; which was probably one of the reasons that she tolerated him so much. She enjoyed his annoying, yet adorable, oddness.

The doors reopened, causing Raven to look up, expecting Beast Boy to come trotting back in, claiming he forgot something. Her shoulders fell, seeing that it was just the boy wonder instead.

"What?" Robin asked in a slightly offended tone, "You expecting someone else?"

Raven gave him an icy glare, before finishing off her tea and placing it in the sink. "No, I wasn't." Her cloak fluttered behind her, as she stalked towards the door.

"Alright!" Robin smiled widely, "We've got ice cream!"

Raven stopped in her tracks, turning around to face Robin she stared at him. "W-What?" Her mind was groggy from the tea's calming effects, and the lack of sleep, but she was sure that she heard him right.

"We've got ice cream," he pulled out a bowl and then frowned, "Where are all the toppings?" The boy wonder slumped his shoulders, grumbling crankily to himself.

Raven felt faint, just what was Beast Boy putting those toppings on?

xxxxxxxxx

Beast Boy slid his door shut behind him, and clicked the lock in place. He set the topping down on the bedside table, and smiled wickedly.

There was a feminine giggle that came from the bed, the covers covering only parts of the girl's naked body as she watched her lover with interest. "Where did you go?"

Beast Boy grinned, "I needed to get something,"

"And what would that be?" The girl asked, her fiery bangs falling in front of her deep emerald eyes. "Garfield? I thought that-"

Beast Boy snuck a kiss in, cutting her off completely. He felt her arms snake around his neck, latching on to him as she tugged him down to her warm, and now not-so-covered, body.

She let out a whimper of protest as he pulled back from her, her eyes were closed in pleasure, suddenly they widened in shock when Beast Boy sprayed some of the whipped cream on top of her stomach and feasted.

* * *

**A/N:** I know! I know! It's not a Rob/Star, which is rare because I always have Rob/Star in there, even if it's not actually Robin but just Dick. BUT, all the Rob/Rae (no offense to those who like Rob/Rae) has been making me all moody... Still all for Rob/Star, though.

AND Kryalla is partially, correction: the whole, the blame in this! -points finger- Yell at her! Or, if you must, you can yell at me while reviewing...

**Royal.**


	17. Don't Let the Bed Bolts Bite

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans.

**Summary: **Cyborg suffers from a nightmare, and then a bad case of insomnia.

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Don't Let the Bed Bolts Bite!**

The sounds of computers humming filled the large room, along with the sound of snoring mixed with incoherent mumblings. In the middle of the room slept Cyborg, drool dripping off the side of his pillow.

"No, no…I don't want tofu! Bad Cabbage Patch kids!! NO! No," Cyborg's arm moved as if to defend himself, as his hazel eye opened slowly and blinked a few times.

The computers beeped beside him, telling Cyborg that he was, in fact, awake now.

"What an odd dream," Cyborg muttered, rubbing his eye sleepily. He sat up and looked around.

No sun.

"What time is it?" Cyborg reached for his overturned clock, and checked the time. "Two-forty!?" He laid back down, pulling the blanket back over his shoulders and closing his eye, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

The clock beside him blared: **2:42 a.m.**

Cyborg fidgeted, rolling from his back over to his side, and then back again. Pulling the blanket closer, he started to count. _'One car, two cars, three cars.'_

**2:55 a.m.** The red digits of the clock bore into Cyborg's mind, trampling any idea of going back to sleep.

Groaning, he got up and walked out into the hallway. He listened to the sound of the air conditioner, and the faint sound of grasshoppers through the metal walls. Padding over to the bathroom, he checked to see if anyone was inside it, seeing no one he shut the door quietly.

Silence.

Then, the hallway was filled with the noise of a flushing toilet.

Cyborg made shushing noises, waving his hands at the toilet while dancing around on his toes. "Oh, oh shit! Shh! Don't wake them up!" Cyborg stuck his head out of the bathroom, checking both ways before walking out.

The sound of his feet shuffling on the carpet was the only noise that was heard as Cyborg walked down the hallways, making sure to use the stairs. About halfway down the girl's hallway he heard whimpering.

Cyborg reached the room labeled 'Starfire', taking in a breath, he stepped in. "Star?"

He could hear the whimpering clearer now, but in the dark, he could only see Star's strewn duvet.

"Star?" Picking up the duvet, he looked around, his bionic eye was now switched to night vision, allowing him to see better. "It was just a nightmare, Star, you can come out now."

The whimpering didn't stop, but seemed to grow louder.

Cyborg pulled open the closet door, and was sprung by Silkie. "Oh!"

The worm warbled it's greeting before looking over to the bed, in search of it's mistress. Seeing nothing, he made a whimpering sound and wiggled a bit.

"Your momma has been looking for you all day!" Cyborg told Silkie as he tucked him under his arm, "Let's go find her, okay?"

Silkie warbled a bit more, and made a small yipping noise as if agreeing with Cyborg.

"Well alright!" Cyborg left Starfire's room, and went past Raven's, making sure to tip-toe past the door. Reaching the kitchen, he took a look around. "Well, she's not here grabbing a snack."

Silkie wiggled around in Cyborg's arms, and made a small gurgling noise.

"You want a snack?"

The response was more warbling and wiggling.

"Alright, just a little snack," Cyborg told the worm, setting him down on the counter as he opened the fridge.

Minutes later, Cyborg sat down with a ham, turkey, and cheese sandwich in front of him, with a matching one on the floor for Silkie. "Don't tell your momma I let you have this," he whispered, taking his first bite. "You know how she gets when I feed you snacks."

All he got was a warble of response, and munching noises.

"Glad you agree."

After cleaning up their mess, Cyborg and Silkie made their way towards the only room that Starfire could be in. Robin's.

Silkie squirmed about in Cyborg's arm, and Cyborg knew that Silkie had picked up his mistresses' scent. "Hold on buddy."

The door slid open, the hallway's light illuminated the dark portions of Robin's room, giving Cyborg a great view. He smiled at the sight before him; Robin laid on his back, his mouth open slightly as he snored quietly. Starfire's arm was strung over his waist, her head was buried in the spot between his neck and shoulder. Her legs were over his in a dominant fashion, and their hands were entwined, resting on his stomach as they slept.

Silkie jumped out of Cyborg's arm, and onto the foot of the bed. Burying himself under the covers, the small worm rested his head on Starfire's feet and closed his eyes.

Cyborg closed the door quietly and chuckled, he was going to have a great time ribbing Robin about this in the morning. Walking down the corridor, Cyborg heard Beast Boy's Gamestation blaring.

Cyborg rolled his eye, and walked into the changeling's room. He was shocked to see that it was cleaner than usual, probably because Raven agreed to help him clean it this week.

"Game over," the monkey chanted, "Game over."

Cyborg groaned, and hit the off switch, letting silence fill the room. Yawning, Cyborg turned around and his eye locked with Beast Boy's.

The green changeling yawned now, "Hey Cy."

"Hey," Cyborg motioned towards the TV, "I heard your game…So I came in here to turn it off..."

"Couldn't sleep again?" Beast Boy asked, his eyes drooping sleepily.

Cyborg nodded solemnly, "Yeah…Cabbage Patch Kids this time."

Beast Boy raised and eyebrow, "Right, well you can talk to Raven about that tomorrow…" Beast Boy trailed off seeing the time: **3:19 a.m. **"Or…today," rolling over, Beast Boy slapped the bottom bunk, which was neatly made. "Go to bed, Cy."

Cyborg chuckled and crawled in the small bunk, he reached under the bed for his spare charger and plugged himself in. "Night, BB."

"Don't let the bed bolts bite," Beast Boy chuckled to himself before burying his face in his pillow.

Cyborg rolled his eye, "You're funnier when you're half asleep, BB."

Beast Boy mumbled something incoherently, and made a grunting noise.

Cyborg smiled; Beast Boy allowed him to crash on his bottom bunk if it was needed. And Cyborg was grateful, sometimes he needed the company while he charged, even if he wouldn't verbally express his gratefulness to his best friend.

Closing his eye, Cyborg powered down and went into a coma-like state. _'One car, two car, three car.'_

* * *

**A/N:** It's nice to have some Cy/BB friendship in there, and some Rob/Star. And you guys got two updates in one week, -gasps- It's a miracle!!

**A/N 2:** Alright, I've gotten PMs from my reviewers saying that, -sighs-, FF won't let you review. And it's not all FF's fault, okay..yeah it is, I deleted two chapters because FF messed up the formatting and I have to go back and fix it. So now it won't let you review for this chapter, so if you want to drop a review my way, then just PM me or leave it anon...or save your review for the next chapter. )

**Royal**


	18. Starbucks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, or Starbucks, sadly.

**Summary: **The Titans venture into Starbucks.

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Starbucks:**

The Titans stood outside of a small café, Starfire was standing in front, her head cocked to the side. "What is a 'Starbucks'?" She stared at the sign with interest, her scarf blew off to the side of her face, blocking her view for a moment.

Seeing that it was almost Christmas, and most of the Titans didn't have their Christmas shopping done, they donned on their winter clothes and left their warm Tower for the bitter cold of Jump City.

"It's like a coffee shop," Robin explained to her, "They have lots of different types of drinks in there, along with some snacks."

"So it does not have anything to do with the celestial bodies of hot gases that radiates energy derived from thermonuclear reactions in the interior, and the Earthly slang for a dollar?"

Robin smiled, "Not at all."

"Well, that is very strange. Why call it 'Starbucks' if it is not associated with either of those things?"

"I dunno, Star." Robin shrugged, "I guess the owner just liked the name."

Starfire didn't really looked convinced, "I see. May we venture inside?"

Robin looked at the team, who just shrugged in response. "Sure," turning to Beast Boy, he glared. "No. Coffee."

"But!"

"No," Robin opened the door for Starfire, and walked in after her. "You can wait outside if you want."

Raven followed the two, seeing that it was quieter in there than it was out in the street, and a lot warmer.

"Well, I'm going in," Cyborg held the door open, "Come on BB, we don't need you getting frostbite right before Christmas."

The changeling bounded inside, and took the smell of gingerbread and peppermint. Looking at the menu, and then over to where Robin was standing with a speculative Starfire. "Can I at least get a hot chocolate?"

Robin just shook his head, "Alright, Beast Boy."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy bounded up to the counter, and smiled at the teen behind it. "Hi I-"

"OMG! You're, like, a Teen Titan!" The ebony haired girl smacked her gum, "That's, like, amazing…"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I guess it is… Can I have a-"

"Do you guys fight those, like, _bad_ guys daily?" Twirling a lock of hair around, she kept smacking her gum.

Before he could answer, Starfire had appeared by his side. "Excuse me," she leaned over to see the girl's name tag, "Jan, but what is a 'Frappacino'? And does it contain any lethal toxins?"

Jan raised an eyebrow at the girl, "It's basically coffee…but it's, like, iced."

"So, there are no toxins mixed inside your coffee that is iced?"

"Uh. No."

Starfire seem satisfied with her answer, and wandered off to join the rest of the Titans by the menu.

Jan twirled a piece of her hair, and smiled, "So? Do ya?"

Beast Boy sighed, and wished Starfire would have just stayed with him. "It depends on the days, sometimes villains don't come out at all. Like…now."

"Excuse me," Starfire reappeared, "What does a latté consist of?"

Jan smiled, "It's basically espresso with steamed milk, and a layer of foam on the top."

"Ooh," Starfire nodded, "And that does not have any toxins in it either, correct?"

"Yeah, no toxins in anything we make." More popping of the gum, and a small hair twirl.

Starfire stared at her for a moment before returning to Robin's side and whispering something in his ear. He turned to face Jan for a second, and then whispered something back to Starfire and kissed her cheek.

Robin smiled, "Well, I know what I want," he turned to Raven, "You know what you want?"

She shook her head, "Not yet," her eyes darted to watch Beast Boy and Jan out of the corner of her eye.

Jan smiled coyly at him, "So do you have any free time?" She leaned in closer now, "You know…for, like, _dating_."

"Uh…" Beast Boy tugged on his collar, his face heating up.

Raven appeared by his side, "Beast Boy it's not that hard to order a cup of hot chocolate."

Beast Boy stammered, "I…I was being asked questions," He lowered his voice and leaned in closer to Raven, "I think she's asking me out!"

Raven narrowed her eyes on the girl and frowned deeply; her icy stare caused the gum to fall out of the girl's mouth. "He would like a tall cup of Hot Chocolate," she turned to Beast Boy, "Peppermint, mocha, or regular?"

"Peppermint, please."

"Alright, actually, make that two-"

"Five cups of Peppermint Hot Chocolate, please." Robin interrupted, he smiled softly at the scared girl as Starfire wrapped her arm around his waist. "You'll love it, Star. I promise."

"I believe you, Robin. But, I am still very…wary of this 'Starbucks'." She looked around the room again, "It does not seem like a place that you would enjoy warm beverages at…"

Cyborg just shrugged, and raised an eyebrow over to Robin, who looked just as baffled as he did.

The waitress placed their drinks on the counter, "You're orders are ready," seeing Robin reach for his wallet, she shook her head. "No! It's on the house, really, we just love the Teen Titans here."

"Oh well, thank you." Robin nodded to the girl, and handed the Titans their drinks.

Starfire leaned back against Robin, and took a sip of her warm drink. "Ooh!" She giggled and licked the frosting off her lip, "It is delicious!" She grinned at the team, "I believe that this 'Starbucks' is a very nice establishment indeed."

Robin wrapped his arm around her waist, and grinned, "See, Star, I told you Starbucks wasn't bad." He beamed down at his girlfriend, who was enjoying her mint drink.

Jan smiled at Beast Boy, and motioned towards his cup.

Beast Boy looked at the cup, not seeing anything, he shrugged it off and started after the other titans. Switching hands, he noticed black scribbles on his palm. "What?" Turning the cup, he saw that Jan had written her number on the side of the coffee cup.

"BB let's go!" Cyborg yelled from outside, the rest of the Titans were already making their way down the street towards the small shops.

Beast Boy scurried out of the store, his face was unusually paler and his eyes were wide.

"You alright BB?" Cyborg took a sip of his hot chocolate, and eyed the changeling.

Beast Boy shook his head, "Yeah, fine."

"You sure?" This time the comment came from Raven, she was floating in front of him, a concerned expression was placed on her usually impassive face.

Beast Boy smiled softy at Raven, "Yeah, I'm fine, Rae." He squeezed her shoulder, and let his hand trail down her arm before catching up with Cyborg.

The empath nodded briskly, and took a sip of her drink, her cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink. She was sure that they'd have to come back to Starbucks soon.

* * *

**A/N**: Ah some obvious Rob/Star, some hidden BB/Rae, annnddd hot chocolate! What could be better? Hmm?

Mmmmmmm Starbucks!

**Royal**


	19. A Fallen Star

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans

**Note:** Moved this from my other account to here, seeing that if you go on my other account, this story won't be there anymore. Sha-bam.

**Summary:** As soon as they were out of sight, she shut the door and came crashing down to the ground. Her eyes dimmed, and her body quivered. He never noticed how far she had fallen until now, none of them had; -Starfire centric-

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**A Fallen Star:**

Starfire walked into the Ops room, she had just spent the last half-an-hour watching the sun set on the rooftop. She saw Robin and Raven kissing on the couch, and frowned slowly.

"Hey Star!" Beast Boy chirped from the table, he was reading an old copy of the Funnies while snacking on what looked to be some type of ice cream.

Starfire mustered up a small smile, and shuffled over to the fridge. Looking inside it, she saw that there was really nothing in there to eat. Not that she was hungry anymore, her appetite was lost after seeing Robin and Raven.

Robin whispered something to Raven, which caused her to smile softy, and kiss him again.

"Star?" Cyborg asked, seeing her pale face and widened eyes.

Starfire was sure she was going to be sick, she was sure of it. Her heart seemed to break again, falling into the bottom of her stomach. She was angry, sure, but not enough to do something about it. And even if she was that angry, she never would…They were her friends, and Starfire couldn't hurt them.

"Star?" Cyborg waved his hand in front of her face, "Starfire?"

The alien princess shook her head, "I am fine, friend Cyborg. Please, leave me be." She walked out of the room, and down the hallways. Making her way to one of the guest bedrooms, she collapsed on the bed, and let herself cry.

"Why?!" She sobbed, and held her stomach. Why did it hurt so much? How could what she felt in Tokyo turn and pull a 'three-sixty' on her? How could her heart cause her so much pain?

Closing her eyes, she took in deep breaths and remembered the night Robin came to talk to her, only a few months ago.

-

_Starfire sat on a rock, watching the waves come crashing onto the shore and the sweep back out into the bay. They had just finished a battle against an enraged Cinderblock, and she was emotionally and physically tired._

"_Starfire?" Robin came up beside her, he seemed nervous. "Can we talk?"_

_Starfire looked at him and nodded, "I was just watching the waves, Boyfriend Robin. They are very interesting-"_

"_Star," Robin interrupted, "I really need to tell you something."_

"_Is something the matter, Boyfriend Robin?" Her face turned into one of fatigue into on of worry. "Are one of our friends hurt?"_

_Robin sighed, "No, Star…I need to talk to you about our relationship."_

"_What about it? We are happy," seeing his downcast gaze, she frowned. "Are we not?"_

"_Star, I don't know how to tell you but…I…I don't love you like I used to."_

_She was now confused, along with hurt, "What do you mean?"_

_Robin shifted, "I don't feel the same way about you anymore," he touched her shoulder, a small gesture that he used on every other Titan, "You're still my best friend…"_

_Starfire felt her heart break, she could see the pieces falling and being swept out to sea. "I see," but truly, she did not understand where she had gone wrong. They were so happy, and she loved him so very, very much._

_Robin stepped back, taking in her silence, "I'm still here for you, Star. Nothing's going to change that, I want you to know that."_

_She didn't nod, she didn't even move. She had never felt so much like an alien, as she did now. "Please, friend…please, just leave." Her tone was emotionless, a void of everything she used to be._

_Robin said nothing, he just walked off and met Raven halfway up, and told her about the breakup. It was almost a month later when Robin and Raven announced their new relationship, and when Starfire felt her heart break once more._

-

Starfire knew that Raven was happy, even though her mood didn't change much, the aura around her did. And everyone could see that Robin was happy, his mood was much…brighter when he was with Raven.

The sound of footsteps caused Starfire to look up, they walked right past the room and out of earshot. Letting out a small sigh, Starfire wrapped her arms around her knees.

'_As long as they are happy, I should be happy too.' _She thought to herself over and over again. But, it was hard, even though it's been many months. Just the thought of them together brought Starfire down to a new low in her depression.

"X'hal, have I not gone through enough pain?" She cried into her knees, her body wracking with the sobs. "I have been given as a slave, I have been tortured, I have been violated many times, and I have been attacked by everyone I hold dear. Is that not enough torture for someone to go through?" She was now yelling, her lungs aching. "I cannot be so cheerful much longer!" She closed her eyes, and crawled under the blanket, whispering to herself: "My heart cannot take anymore pain…"

-xx-

Starfire awoke to the sound of Beast Boy and Cyborg's arguing, shaking her head to remove the sleep-like fog, she sat up. Seeing that she was still in the guestroom, she got out of the bed and left the room, not bothering to make the bed. She wasn't in the mood for breakfast, she just wanted a nice hot shower and another nap.

Starfire made it to her room, and shut the door behind her. Slipping off her neck guard and then her arm guards, she placed them on her dresser. Her skirt hit the floor, and then her top went down with it. Staring at herself in the mirror, she noticed the new line on her face and the way her skin seemed too tight on her.

"Starfire?" Raven knocked on her door, she looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

Starfire opened her door slightly, so only her tired face could be seen, "I am fine, I just need a shower and then I will be as good as new."

Raven didn't seem to buy it, but Starfire had already shut the door on her before she could muster up a response. Dissolving into the ground, she reappeared in the living room. Her eyes landed on the three male Titans, "Guys."

The turned to face her, and Robin's eyes narrowed under his mask. "What's wrong, Raven?"

She came over to stand in front of them, "Something is wrong with Starfire," she shook her head, "I tried to talk to her, but she didn't want to talk to me."

Beast Boy sighed, "She hasn't been herself in months, I've tried everything from my worst jokes to the face! But, she didn't laugh, she didn't even smile at me!"

"She's lost the light," Cyborg said, his voice flat and filled with emotion. "The way her body just shown with light, is now gone. Her eyes are dull, and dark. She hasn't eaten as much as she used to, and now she's practically skin and bones." He rubbed his temple, "She's not the same Star she used to be."

Robin knew that the breakup was hard on her, but he also knew that she was strong enough to get through it and see the bright side. He never noticed how far she had fallen until now, and he felt horrible. "I told her that things wouldn't change, that we would still be as close as we used to be."

"Robin," Raven started, but stopped when he waved his hand.

"I lied to her, Raven." He sighed, "I did the one thing I told her I'd never do, I lied to her."

The group sat there, staring at him in awe. Finally, Beast Boy spoke: "We need to talk to her."

Nodding, they all were transported in front of Starfire's room by Raven.

"Starfire?" Cyborg called, "Star?"

The door opened, and Starfire walked out. Her hair was damp, and she was wearing just a pair of sweats and a tank top. "Yes?"

"Star, we're worried about you," Beast Boy started off.

"You haven't been eating," Raven told her, her eyes shining with compassion.

Cyborg nodded, "You haven't flown around the tower,"

"And you haven't smiled," Robin finished, he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Star, I told you I'd be here for you."

The Tamarian princess saw her friend's concerned faces, and shook her head. She mustered up her happiest memory and flew, beaming at them, she giggled softy.

The team smiled as the light returned to their friend, she was happy again.

"I am fine friends!" Starfire smiled brightly at them, "I just had a…cold? They are much worse on Tamaran as they are here on Earth, and much longer too."

The team seemed to buy it because they all nodded, even Raven seemed pleased with the answer Starfire gave them.

Robin squeezed her hand, "Alright, Star. You had us worried."

"I am fine," she took her hand back, not wanting him to hold it any longer or she might break. "I just need the 'down time'."

"Alright, if you say so lil' lady." Cyborg smiled, "But, we'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Starfire nodded, and watched them all go away. As soon as they were out of sight, she shut the door and came crashing down to the ground. Her eyes dimmed, and her body quivered.

No, she was not alright. But, she would never let them see that. She would keep acting as if nothing was wrong, and maybe, one day, she would finally find the pieces of her heart that the sea had swept away. But for now…

She was a fallen star.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, well...that was really depressing. I moved this from my other account to her, seeing that this is well...not an AU and it deserves to be placed here. Nice and safe.

Anywho, tell me what you thought.

**Royal.**


	20. Truth? Or Dare?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Truth? Or Dare?**

Raven looked at Jinx, and then over to Starfire. "What is she doing here?"

Starfire sighed, "Raven, Jinx is no longer a villain and she is a female, so it is mandatory for her to join us in our festivities!"

Jinx smiled softy, with what seemed to be a bitter aftertaste, "Trust me, I didn't even want to come." Her voice softened, "He practically got down on his knees, told me that I need some other Titan friends_….girl_ friends."

Bumblebee hooked her arm around Jinx's shoulders, "And the speedster's right! You do, girl, I mean you need a new outfit now."

Jinx's eyes darkened, "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothin', but you used to wear that with the Hive Five, right?" Bumblebee cocked her head to the side, "And if you wear that now…people might get the wrong impression, ya know?"

Starfire looked up, hope glimmering in her emerald orbs, "Are we going to the mall of shopping?"

Raven backed up, "Oh no. You never said anything about the mall."

Starfire pouted, sticking her bottom lip out in a move that Beast Boy taught her, "Best Friend Raven! You said you would go, correct?"

"_Starfire_," Raven started, trying to ignore the other girl's trembling lip, "You said dinner, and a movie. Now I told you that I'd go and see that stupid movie, but I never said anything about the mall."

Starfire grinned mischievously, "That is right, you did not. But, you did say: 'Fine, I'll go on this night out and whatever it contains, Star. Just let me sleep.' Did you not?"

Raven was trapped, she knew it. "Fine, fine." Grumbling to herself, she ignored Jinx's snickering.

"Well, we're just missing Wonder Girl and then-"

"I'm here, just relax." Wonder Girl appeared, wearing jeans and a red polo. "Let's go."

Bumblebee placed her hands on her hips, "Now how come you dressed in civilian clothes?"

Wonder Girl let out a sigh, "Well, Cheetah decided that she didn't like my outfit…so she tore it to shreds, thankfully Wonder Woman always has backup outfits."

"Don't you hate it when that happens?" Bumblebee sighed, "Anyways, lets get going…" The girls, all except for Raven and Jinx, muttered their agreements and followed the leader of Titans East.

Starfire turned around and saw Robin standing by the door of the Tower, she waved at him and blew him an 'air kiss'.

He waved back, "Have fun, Star!"

"Oh, we'll have loads of it," Jinx muttered darkly, groaning to herself.

"Oodles of it," Raven agreed, her voice cynical. Both girls looked at each other, and smiled. There was a flicker of understanding shared between the two girls before they frowned at each other again.

-xx-

Speedy turned to face Robin, an evil grin was spread across his face. "So Robin? Truth, huh?"

Robin shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah...I guess."

"Alright," Speedy turned to glance around the small circle, as if taking a silent poll. "How far have you and Starfire gone?"

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask, "Well, we went to her home planet, Tamaran, once. But, driving? Hmm-"

"Robin don't be a smart ass," Cyborg scolded, even though he was laughing along with the rest of the guys.

Robin slumped his shoulders, and let out a long breath. "We haven't really done anything, other than kiss that is."

"Seriously?" Speedy looked baffled, then cleared his throat seeing Robin's icy glare, "I mean, good for you two. Take it slow."

Robin crossed his arms, "Alright. Speedy, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, I pick...Dare."

Beast Boy snickered, elbowing Cyborg in the ribs before pointing to the sly smirk that had snuck onto Robin's face.

"I dare you to," Robin paused for dramatic effect before continuing, "call Wonder Girl and confess your undying love for her."

"WHAT!" Speedy jumped up from his seat, his jaw hit the floor in shock. "No! No, I can't do THAT!"

Robin smiled triumphantly, "So, you quit?" He knew that Speedy would never quit at a game this early on.

Speedy hung his head, "Give me the communicator," turning to the group, he glared. "And stay quiet."

The group snickered under their breaths as they heard the first two rings, and then: "Hello?"

"Wonder Girl? Hey," Speedy shifted awkwardly, and started to color a bit.

"Speedy?" Wonder Girl's voice took on a note of surprise, before she masked it with acknowledgement. "Hey, what's up?"

"I wanted to call and say that…"

"That?"

"That I love you!" Speedy quickly shut the communicator, and rubbed his face. He ignored the small lurch in his stomach when he said those words to her, they didn't mean anything. It was just a dare. That's all.

Robin was the first one to sober his expression, "Alright, who's next?"

Beast Boy pointed to Cyborg, who quickly pointed to Aqualad. Aqualad didn't notice that everyone was staring at him until Robin cleared his throat, very loudly.

"Huh? Oh, my turn?"

"Yeah, Fish Face, Truth or Dare?" Speedy crossed his arms, trying to keep up his 'cool'.

Aqualad shrugged, "Truth, that's easier."

Speedy placed his hand on his chin, and took up a 'thinking' pose. "Ah-ha!"

"WHA!" Beast Boy tripped over his untied shoelace and spilt the popcorn on top of an unsuspecting Kid Flash. He was, however, unfazed by the incident, as he plucked the kernels out of his lap and proceeded to eat them.

"Alright, I've got it." Speedy waited until all the attention was on him before asking, "Do all the Atlantian girls really go topless?"

"SPEEDY!" The group groaned, as Speedy shrugged innocently.

"Actually," Aqualad started, as he took some of Kid Flash's popcorn off his hair, "Some of the girls do go topless. But, it depends on what class you are in. The Royals don't have the need for clothes because they consider themselves 'perfect' in a way. But, the servants do wear clothes so they won't take the attention from the Royals. Personally, I think-"

"That all of them should? Me too!" Speedy jumped in, and then winced as Robin elbowed him hard in the ribs.

Robin shot Speedy a look, before turning back to face Aqualad. "Continue."

"As I was saying, I think that it's pointless for the Royals to wear close to nothing. Even if they wear clothes, they'll still be royalty. I just don't get it."

Beast Boy came back in with a new bowl of popcorn then, "So who's turn now?"

"Yours!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Aw man," Beast Boy's ears drooped a bit, before perking up again. "I pick Dare!!"

Aqualad smiled at Beast Boy, "I dare you to go in Raven's room, and pull out that white chicken that you and Cyborg won her at the fair."

Beast Boy stared down at his feet for a moment, as if contemplating the inevitable. "Be right back!" He ran out of the room, and then down the halls, up the stairs, and finally, into Raven's room. Peering around, he tried to catch sight of the chicken in the darkly lit room. Deciding that it would be safer if he turned in the light, Beast Boy fumbled around before reaching the small switch.

The room went from complete darkness to blinding light in a swift second, making Beast Boy shield his eyes. _'Where would Raven place a giant chicken?' _Beast Boy asked himself, as he checked under the bed and then in her small closet.

Nothing.

"Hmm," Beast Boy scanned the room again, "Maybe she got rid of it." Beast Boy started for the door, but a large blob caught his eye. Hidden behind her pillows was the giant chicken, that still smelled faintly of the fairgrounds. Beast Boy smiled to himself, before placing it in front of the pillows instead of behind them, and shut the door..

Boy, Raven was going to kill him when she got home. But, it was worth it.

Robin looked up to see Beast Boy come in the room with a large smirk on his face, "Done?"

"Yeah, dude!" Beast Boy pumped his fist in triumph, the group burst out in fits of laughter and started to talk about how Raven was going to react when she returned home from the mall.

Beast Boy scooted forward from his seat on the floor, after everyone had calmed down. He looked around. "KF," he said, startling him. "Truth or Dare?"

He frowned, "Truth, I guess."

"Have you ever worn women's clothing or make-up?" The whole table burst into laughter at just the question.

Kid Flash stared at Beast Boy with wide eyes. "Can I switch to Dare?" This caused the whole table to burst out into laughter again.

"Can't win on that one, Kid," Speedy said through his laughter. "You probably would have had to answer yes anyway, but now you just gave yourself away!"

Kid Flash blushed. "Ok, Truth. Yes." A fresh surge of laughter ran through the group.

"A little elaboration, please?" Robin asked in a serious tone. And Beast Boy smirked, their leader actually seemed to care if the speedster was a cross-dresser.

Kid Flash blushed again. "I was just a kid, ok. I don't do it now. But it was just kinda fun, you know, to grab my mom's clothes and dress up in them."

More laughter.

Kid Flash cleared his throat, which didn't seem to help him at all, since everyone figured it was done out of nervousness and not authority. "Okay, Cy." This got the other teen's attention quickly, "Truth or Dare?"

Cyborg smirked, "Truth."

"You guys are so lame!" Speedy whined, making sure to emphasize his point by yawning and pretending to fall asleep.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Then leave." The two masked boys stared at each other for a minute, the challenge hung in the air.

"Right," Kid Flash laughed awkwardly, "Anyway, Cy, what is something that you are deathly afraid of?"

"Poodles."

The group stared at the metallic teen in wonder, half of them thinking that he was just saying this to be funny, the other half was laughing too hard to really care.

"Poodles?!" Beast Boy rolled over on his side, and howled in laughter. A moment later, a green poodle stood in his spot and began to yap at Cyborg.

Cyborg backed up a little; his hazel eye started to grow large at the sight of the green poodle in front of him. "Not funny, man. Change back."

Beast Boy did as he was told, but not before pretending to lunge at Cyborg.

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg yelled from his spot on top of the coffee table, "You're gonna get it…you like green skinned, veggie worshipping, no good-"

Aqualad rolled his eyes, "I think it's your turn to ask someone now, Cyborg."

Cyborg exchanged glances with Speedy, and then with Beast Boy. "Ok then," Cyborg turned to Aqualad, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Aqualad said, which caused the boys to groan in annoyance, even Robin seemed to be annoyed that no one was going to step up to the plate again. He knew he certainly wasn't going to, that was not one of the qualifications listed under 'Leadership Abilities'.

"Ok. Have you ever been accused of being gay by anyone you did or did not know?"

Aqualad stared at him for a minute, a startled expression on his face.. Whatever he had been expecting to be asked, obviously, _that_ was not it. Robin frowned at Cyborg, but didn't say anything.

Aqualad blinked once. "No. I haven't."

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Kid Flash clapped his hands once. "Okay…Well, you're up now!"

"Ok, Kid. Truth or Dare?"

"Well, because nobody chooses Dare… Dare!" Kid Flash looked at Aqualad excitedly, as if he was going to explode into tiny pieces of chocolate.

"Right.. I want you to do a Robin-imitation." Aqualad shot their leader a look, which was returned with even more gusto.

All eyes were now on Kid Flash as he stood, and disappeared into the kitchen. He reappeared with a washrag wrapped around his neck and draping over his shoulders. Over his eyes were what seemed to look like one of Speedy's extra masks.

"TITANS!" Kid Flash's voice was stern, which shocked the boys entirely. They never would have guessed that he was good at it, "GO!"

The group started to laugh, as Kid Flash jumped onto the couches back and started to punch the thin air. "I am Robin!"

This caused more laughing, and seemed to fuel Kid Flash's antics even more.

"I love my girlfriend Starfire, and we bake cookies together every Sunday before going to the mall!" Kid Flash batted his eyelashes, and moved his hands around like a ballerina.

Robin's face turned stern now, "Sit down, Kid Flash. No one cares about what you and Jinx do with your free time."

Kid Flash's face matched the color of his costume as he plopped down next to Beast Boy, and handed Speedy his extra mask back. "Yeah…well…I'm asking now!"

He turned to Cyborg, "So Cy? Truth or Dare?"

The robotic Titan shrugged, "Truth."

Kid Flash grinned wickedly, "Who was your first kiss?"

Cyborg grinned mischievously, "You should be asking your girlfriend that question there, Flash my boy."

The group let out a chorus of 'ooohhs' and whistles.

Kid Flash's eyes narrowed on Cyborg, "You kissed Jinx?"

"Haven't you talked to her about what happened when I was there?"

Robin watched Kid Flash squeeze his hands to make fists, and he chuckled. He knew that Cyborg never kissed Jinx, and that he was just annoying Kid…But still… "Alright, alright!" Seeing Cyborg stand up now and grin, Robin raised his voice "CUT IT OUT!"

Kid Flash lunged at Cyborg, his fist connected with Cyborg's jaw.

Robin sighed, he knew that not just Cyborg would be hurt by that punch. Rubbing his temples, he leaned back in his chair. "X'hal help me."

"Dude…" Beast Boy stared at Robin, "Did you just say 'X'hal'?"

"Uh," Robin tried to keep his cool, "No."

Beast Boy didn't buy it, "You did! _Dude!_" He was about to say something else, but was cut off by Kid Flash's yelling...

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"WELL!" Cyborg jabbed a finger in his direction, "SHE WASN'T YOUR GIRLFRIEND THEN WAS SHE?!"

Kid Flash was silent for a moment, taking in his point. "Well…" He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, "You're right, Cy. Sorry about taking that jab at you."

Cyborg chuckled, "Don't worry, I've had worse." The two shook hands, and Cyborg smacked him on the back. "Let's get back to playing!"

-xx-

Starfire peered at Raven from the other side of the clothing rack, "Raven?"

Raven looked up, "Yeah, Star?"

The alien sighed, "It is nothing."

"You wouldn't be asking if it was just nothing, Star.." Raven walked over to the other side of the rack, "What's wrong?"

Starfire smiled timidly, "I…I am unsure of what happens next…"

Raven raised an eyebrow, she knew that Starfire wasn't talking about their girls night. Sighing, she knew it had to do with Robin. "Robin's not pressuring you to do anything, is he?" If he was, Raven was sure that she would break every single bone before healing them, and doing it again.

"Oh!" Starfire looked shocked, "No! Robin has done no such thing, he has been very kind and gentle…But…"

If anyone knew that she was helping Starfire out with her boyfriend problems, she would probably have to kill them. The Tamaranian meant more to her than she let on, they shared a close bond with one another. Their relationship was a sisterly one, there were things that they could only share with one another.

"But, what?"

Starfire sighed, and flipped through another row of brightly colored shirts. "I wish to go to the next…level, and I do not know how to…"

"Tell him?"

"Yes!" Starfire turned to face her, "Raven, what do I say to him?"

Raven sighed, she never was good at this heart-to-heart stuff. "Just sit him down and tell him how you feel, Starfire. You might just be surprised at the results," Raven patted Starfire's shoulder, and reached in the rack and pulled out a deep purple polo-like top. "Well?"

Starfire giggled, "I think that color suits you very well, friend Raven."

Raven smirked, "Me too."

-xx-

"Dude!" Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "You guys are so lame!"

Speedy arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, guys! Going in Starfire's room and stealing her thong?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "I bet Robin already knew she wore one!"

Their leader said nothing, all he did was lean back in his chair again and observe the group.

Cyborg leaned forward, "Oh really, BB? And how come you weren't so surprised, huh?"

The chair Robin was sitting it came slamming down with a bang, Robin turned his piercing gaze onto Beast Boy and said nothing. Which made it all the more menacing.

Beast Boy just yawned, "I have laundry duty with Starfire, it's kinda hard to miss her folding up one of her thongs."

"I am _so_ taking you off laundry duty with her," Robin commented, he took up his previous position again, pleased with Beast Boy's answer.

Aqualad snickered, "I doubt that'd stop him," seeing Robin's confused look, he shrugged. "Beast Boy is the Titans own personal snoop. He probably knows all the codes for each room, and has gone through the girls' stuff multiple times."

Beast Boy snorted, "I don't like what you are accusing me of, Fish Boy."

"I'm not accusing anyone of anything," Aqualad leaned back on the couch, "I'm just telling it how I see it."

Beast Boy leaned forward, "Well all I see is a bunch of weenies, who can't play an actual game of Truth or Dare."

"Oh yeah?" Speedy turned to Beast Boy, and grinned deviously. "Well, then I dare you to feel up," his gaze flickered around the room, "Robin's leg."

"Wait!" Robin leaned forward, "Now, wait a second!"

Beast Boy walked over to Robin, "Don't be a weenie, Robin." Beast Boy smirked as he laid his hand on Robin's knee. Robin stared at him, his eyes hidden behind his mask, his face impassive.

Fingers moved, inched upward slowly. Palm flat against the leg now, Beast Boy smirked as Robin jumped slightly when he rubbed his hand in a circular motion.

Kneading his fingers, Beast Boy's hand crept higher and Robin's lips began to tremble. There was a sharp intake of breath as the tips of Beast Boys fingers reached the crease in Robin's pants, but Beast Boy couldn't tell who made it, whether it was Robin or the others watching.

Very slowly he began to slide his hand down...Beast Boy could see the sweat beginning to bead on Robin's forehead, felt the stiffness of his leg beneath his roaming fingers. He reached Robin's inner thigh. Beast Boy's smirk widened and he leaned in closer, determined to make the Boy Wonder break. Making little pawing motions with his hand, he inched higher.

Robin was panting now, his mouth open in a gape, his face white.

There was a soft breath of "Dude," from Kid Flash and Beast Boy flicked his eyes over to the Speedster, seeing his face just as pale, his eyes riveted on Beast Boy's hand.

The fingers crawled higher, brushing against the fabric of Robin's pants... until...

Robin stood up now, his mouth curved into a nasty snarl. "It's my turn right?" He hissed through his teeth, he disappeared into the kitchen for only a moment before returning, his mask was off now.

They all stared at him, Beast Boy included, mouths agape in shock. They've only seen Robin without his mask once or twice, but none of them had ever seen his eyes looking as stormy as they were now.

"What?" He snapped, and rubbed his eyes. "My eyes were beginning to itch," he seethed, then took in a deep breath. "My turn?"

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah, Rob, it's your turn."

"Good," Robin took a seat back on his chair, and leaned back. "They say payback's a bitch, right Speedy?"

Speedy gulped, "Yeah, I guess they do."

Robin glared, "Well I heard he was a real asshole, guess you'll find out." His glare turned into a smirk. "I dare Aqualad to French kiss you…"

"WHAT!" Speedy jumped out of his chair in outrage.

"You know what?" Robin tapped his chin, "Let's make it for a whole minute."

Speedy shoved his finger in Robin's chest, "You're an ass!"

"Two minutes," Robin nodded to Cyborg, "Starting now."

Speedy was about to protest when hands grasped either side of Speedy's face and pulled him in closer. Speedy felt the tongue inside his mouth, and in no time the situation had gone from embarrassing to just plain awkward.

Still a dare was a dare, and he had to keep this up for two minutes anyway. His hands tentatively reached up and grasped the back of Aqualad's neck to hold him in position. Their tongues danced together, a fight for dominance as Aqualad finally gave in and let Speedy have full control over the kiss.

After hearing the sound of Cyborg's timer, Aqualad pulled back and Speedy felt himself lean forward as if to fill the space that had been recently vacated. He opened his eyes and saw Aqualad staring at him with an unreadable expression.

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Kid Flash appeared to be in shock, and there was no sign of any of them moving, or breathing.

Speedy cleared his throat and looked away, his face as red as a freshly spanked bottom. "Uh, show's over folks, nothing more to see," he offered, his voice wavering as if he was going through puberty for a second time.

'_How awkward,' _he thought, _'to be dared to kiss his best friend in front of all his teammates, especially for two very long minutes.'_

Beast Boy was the first to snap out of his dazed expression, "So does that make you Bi or something?"

The group burst into fits of laughter, including Aqualad and Speedy, who were now back in their previous spots.

"Alright," Speedy said after everyone calmed down. "Cyborg. Truth or Dare?"

Cyborg shrugged, "I'm gonna have to do Dare, since everyone else is."

"Oh yeah!" Kid Flash pumped his fist in the air, and snickered at Cyborg's annoyed look.

Speedy smiled devilishly, "Alright, since you guys thought it was so funny to make me kiss Aqualad...I dare you to make out with the toaster. Tongue and all."

Cyborg looked confused, and then appalled. "Seriously? Man, are you fucked up in the head?!"

"Hey Cy," Robin taunted, "Why are you shaking? You scared of our little toaster?"

"NO!" Cyborg crossed his arms, "I just think that it's a crapshot dare. I mean, really? A toaster? Come on, Speedy.."

There was a small thunk as the toaster was dropped in his lap, Kid Flash stood in front of him with his arms crossed in defiance. "Kiss it."

Cyborg shuddered, "I…" Sighing, he leaned down and kissed the toaster quickly.

"Aw man! Come on, that was NOT the dare." Beast Boy stared at his best friend in annoyance, "Dude! That's like...cheating or something!"

Aqualad started to laugh, which caused the rest of the group to stop bickering and stare at him in confusion, "He's cheating on Bumblebee with a toaster!"

They all stared a him a second longer before joining in on his laughter, tears rolling down their cheeks as the thoughts of Cyborg trying to explain to Bumblebee about him and the toaster formed in their minds.

"Oh God, that was priceless." Kid Flash wiped away a stray tear, and climbed back on the couch.

Robin nodded, closing his eyes he regained most of his composer and turned to Kid Flash, "Yeah, but now it's _your _turn."

Kid Flash paled visibly, and waved his hands in the air. "Oh no! Nooo! Not me! Plus, I bet you guys couldn't even come up with something!"

"Oh, but I bet we-"

"BOYS! WE HAVE RETURNED!" Starfire called from the entrance way, and Robin's head shot up.

The group of boys had never seen Robin move so fast, "Star!" He grabbed her hand before she could respond and dragged her out of the room, bags and all.

"Guess she's gonna have that talk sooner than she thought," Raven flicked a piece of hair out of her face, and eyed Beast Boy. "What did you do?"

The green changeling looked surprised, "What?!"

"You went in my room!" Raven's eyes glowed a faint white color, and then they widened. "Oh, sweet Azar…Oh…" She gave him a look of shock and disappeared into her cloak.

Beast Boy sighed, "I'm gonna have to talk to her…about the…"

The boys nodded, and watched the changeling run towards the elevators.

"What happened?" Jinx placed her hand on Kid Flash's shoulder and kissed his cheek, "Anything I should know about?"

Kid Flash looked up, "Nothing really, I had a _great_ time personally." He smiled at her, and then paused. "What are you wearing?"

Jinx smiled, she did a little twirl for him, showing off her new outfit. She wore a dark pink tee that shredded in certain places which showed the black layering under it; her pants were skin tight and had small pockets down the sides up until a slit which showed off her black combat boots. "So?"

"You look," Kid Flash smirked, "hot."

"Figures," Jinx rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand. "Come on let's go, I want to get home in time to…fix my hair."

Speedy leaned over to Cyborg, "Is that code for what I think it is?" As soon as he said that, a small pink hex shot him in the chest.

"I'm re-dying my hair you dolt!" Jinx hissed before stalking out of the tower, "I had a really nice time girls….Tell Star I said…thanks."

Bumblebee nodded, "I'm sure she'll get in touch with you later." She watched the couple leave, and turned to face Cyborg. "Come on Sparky, walk me out."

"Alright," Cyborg jumped up and ran to catch up with Bumblebee, slinging his arm around her waist as the door closed behind them.

There was a silence that overtook the room, and then Wonder Girl cleared her throat. "Uh…Speedy? Could I talk to you?"

Aqualad nudged Speedy, "Dude……"

"Going," Speedy stood, "Sure, uh…come on, we'll use Robin's office."

Wonder Girl nodded, and followed him, leaving Aqualad all alone in the middle of the living room.

Aqualad sighed and stared off into space, hearing his stomach rumble he groaned and walked towards the kitchen. He stopped and stared at the fishbowl only a few feet away, a small goldfish swam around in it.

There was another pregnant silence before: "How _you_ doin'?"

* * *

**Dedication: **To _Kryalla Orchid_…because…well Kater and I _**definitely**_ did not force her to write that BB/Rob scene…at all…-sheepish look- Heh.

And of course, to _Katergator_, because well! She wanted me to post this and has been egging us on the whole time…and she did the Scary Steve face!! O.o

Love ya girls!

**A/N:** Now...I _dare _you to _review!_

**Royal.**


	21. Star Gazing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans, sadly.

**Summary:** Two friends sit on the roof, staring up at the stars, or in his case, just one star in particular. Friendship fic, mostly.

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Star Gazing**

Starfire took in a deep breath and looked out at the horizon, the swirls of pinks and purples were now becoming one deep, dark, color. The last bit of sunlight rained over Starfire as she sat on the roof of Titans Tower, alone again.

"Star?"

The alien princess looked up to see Beast Boy, a smile erupted on her face. "Friend Beast Boy! Do you wish to join me in watching the last bit of the sun set?"

The green skinned changeling nodded, sitting down next to Starfire, he looked out at the horizon. "It's beautiful."

"It is one of my favorite things about Earth," she told him, her knees pulled up to her chest as her chin sat on top of them.

"Besides mustard?"

Starfire laughed, "Yes, besides mustard."

The two teens watched as the sky was taken over by a blanket of black, and then they saw the small stars appear, like glitter being sprinkled on the sky.

"Have you ever counted the stars before?" Beast Boy asked her, he was now laying beside her, his arms propped up behind his head.

Starfire looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Have I ever counted them?"

He nodded, "Yeah, have you ever just sat out here one night and counted the stars?"

Starfire shook her head, "No, I have not," she looked at the twinkling stars above her, and then back to her friend. "Have you?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah, when I need to think…I just come up here and count the stars."

"How many have you counted so far?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "I can't remember now, it's been a while since I have came up here to think."

Starfire rolled over to lay down on her stomach, using her hands to prop her head up. "Why not?"

He shrugged now, "Dunno," he kept his gaze on the stars, trying to drop the subject.

"Friend, what is it that you are not telling me?" Starfire angled her head so that she was now facing him, an inquisitive expression on her face as she waited patiently for his reply.

Beast Boy sighed, "It's been almost seven years since my parents died…" He sighed, feeling Starfire grasp his hand, he continued. "And the nightmares keep coming back to me, more than they usually do. I feel as if I could have stopped it, ya know? Turned into an animal that would have been able to either stop the boat, or grab both of them off it."

"Beast Boy you cannot think that way, if you might have tried to do that, you too could have died."

Beast Boy blinked back tears, "Rita told me that too, she used to tell me that all the time."

"Rita?" Starfire bit her lip in thought, her mind flipping through it's mental files. "She is in the Doom Patrol!" Starfire looked at him with interest, "Your adoptive mother is Elasti-Girl?"

He smiled softly, "Yeah, she's great. She calls me every first Sunday of the month, just to say hi. Steve and I don't talk as much though."

"Steve?" Starfire giggled at the name, "I am sorry, but that seems like a funny name to have."

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh along with her, "It fits him though," his smile faded slowly from his face, "I haven't talked to him in a few months, I got in a fight with him before I left."

"Why? He is your father figure correct? You should not have left him feeling angry."

Beast Boy sighed deeply, "I had to get out of there, Star. He never saw me as anything more than the little boy that used to steal."

"You stole!" Starfire looked shocked, "From who?!"

"Anyone I could, I was on my own back then. My parent's were dead, and I had no one to look after me. Sure, I had money, but I didn't know how to get to it."

Starfire let out a small sigh, and shook her head.

"Rita and Steve were already married by the time I came along, and something about them just clicked. I felt…happy with them, so they decided, with the Chief's permission, to adopt me."

Starfire made a humming sound, "They seem like very nice people. And they seem to love you very much.

"They do, and I love them too," a few stars twinkled above him, and he started to count them one by one.

Starfire let out an 'eep' of surprise, "Friend Beast Boy! Look! A shooting!"

Beast Boy looked to where Starfire was frantically pointing, and smiled as the small star fell off into the distance. "Make a wish, Star," he told her, closing his eyes he made one of his own.

"Friend? What did you do the wishing for?"

Beast Boy smiled, sitting up, he touched her nose in a motion that his mother used to do to him. "Can't tell you, or it won't come true."

Starfire nodded, "I will not tell mine either then."

Beast Boy nodded, and the comfortable silence between them was resumed.

"You should contact him," Starfire said abruptly, her large eyes were now focused on his, and her body was now on it's side turned to face him.

Running his hand through his hair, Beast Boy nodded. "I know I should, I just haven't gotten up the courage to do it."

Starfire nodded, "I never go two cycles of moons without talking to Galfore, he would be worried if I did not call him."

Beast Boy looked at her with an incredulous expression, "Two months?! Really? I figured he'd call you at least one every other week."

"Two months?! Oh X'hal no, our moon cycles are much shorter on Tamaran, they last up to sixteen days." She giggled, "I forget that you all do your…astronomy," she paused trying to figure out of it was the right word.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it astronomy, that's more of the study of stars though. But, it's still space."

Starfire seemed pleased that she got the word right, "It is different here than it is on Tamaran, your moon is much slower to rotate."

"I've never really noticed," he admitted, "I just see it up there every night, in the same place."

Starfire didn't say anything, she just turned her gaze up towards the sky again. "I am surprised that our friends have not come up here to check on us."

Beast Boy chuckled, "No, I'm surprised _Robin_ hasn't come up here to check on _you_."

She gave him a look, "_Please_, friend Raven would be right on his…butt, if she knew that you were not downstairs."

"That's where you're wrong, miss smarty pants."

"Oh?"

"She can sense that I'm okay, so there's no need for her to check."

Starfire gave him a little giggle, "But there are _many _reasons that would cause you to feel 'o of the k'."

Beast Boy was speechless for a moment, then, after a few seconds, he nodded. "_Touché_."

"_Succès d'estime!_" Starfire cheered, her smile wide.

Beast Boy stared at her, half amused and the other half confused, "Say what?"

She giggled, "It means to be successful in something important, but not…public."

Beast Boy laughed, "I didn't know you knew French, Star."

"Oh yes! Robin does not realize that he knows French, it is buried deep in the back of his mind."

"Ah," Beast Boy was still confused, "So Robin knows French?"

"His mother used to, he used to overhear his mother speaking it, and he did the teaching of himself. Of course, he will never admit it…" Starfire drummed her fingers on her stomach, "I think it is the memories that bother him so."

He nodded solemnly, "There are times where you can stand the pain those memories, even if they're good ones. Ya know?"

"Yes, I do." She was silent for a moment, "I am still surprised that they have not come up here to find us."

Beast Boy hummed, "Odd…"

"It is very 'freaky'."

Beast Boy laughed, and turned his head to look at her. He never took the time to really look at Starfire before, she was pretty, in her own unique way. She wasn't like other girls; they wouldn't be able to pull off the radiant orange skin that she does so well, or the deep, and different shades of green that her eyes seemed to posses; they certainly wouldn't be able to place all the faith and hope into one smile, like the alien princess seems to, just one small smile makes everything seem alright.

"Friend?" Beast Boy was called out of his thoughts by Starfire, "Is there something on my face?"

He shook his head, "No, Star. It's just….I love you, you know that right?"

Starfire nodded, and curled up next to him, "Yes, Garfield," he was shocked when she switched to his first name. "I do know that, and I love you also. You are my confidant, and one of my brothers, you mean very much to me." Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

He squeezed her shoulders, "Robin's lucky, I hope he knows that."

Starfire let out a watery giggle, "And so is friend Raven," placing her head on his chest, she peered up at him, "She loves you very much."

"I do," a voice said from the back, "I do love him very much."

Starfire and Beast Boy both turned to see both Raven and Robin standing near the door to the roof, their faces were relaxed and small smiles formed on their lips.

"How long have you two been observing us?" Starfire asked, she sat up now and brushed off her skirt.

Robin made his way over to her, "Just a few minutes, right when BB told you that he loves you." He pulled her up, "Which was a bad place for me to walk in at."

Raven snickered, she was now floating next to Beast Boy with his arm snug around her waist. "He seemed…shocked to say the least."

This earned a huff from Starfire, "Robin, do you doubt my feelings for you?"

Robin instantly raised his hands in defense, "What? No!"

"Star," Raven interrupted, "That isn't what I meant."

Starfire sent her a cheeky grin, "I am aware friend Raven, I was just doing the

'busting of his pork'."

The three Titans stared at her in confusion, and then finally Beast Boy started to laugh.

"Chops, Star. You were busting his chops," he laughed, and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's see if we can haggle Cy into throwing in a movie and having some snackage!"

"Glorious!" Starfire floated up in the air a little bit more, "I will start the 'pop-corn'." The doors slid open to the Ops room, and Starfire started towards the kitchen.

"NO!" Robin said, after seeing Starfire's baffled look, he smiled at her. "Why don't you and Beast Boy pick the movie? Raven and I will grab the…snackage."

The other two Titans shrugged and made their way over to where they kept their movies. After selecting The Benchwarmers, they plopped down on the couch and waited for the other three Titans to arrive with the food and drinks.

"Two hundred and eighty-seven."

Starfire turned to face Beast Boy, "What did you say?"

"I counted two hundred and eighty-seven stars while we were out there," he told her, his eyes on the previews. "You know…"

Starfire cocked her head to the side, "I know what?"

"You know, I think we should do that more often. Just the two of us, okay?" Beast Boy kissed the top of her head, and gave her hand a squeeze.

Starfire nodded enthusiastically, and then smiled brightly when Cyborg came into view, she didn't want for him to worry. "Friend! Are you ready to view the movie?"

Cyborg laughed and gave her a large grin, before he could answer, Raven dropped a bowl of popcorn in his hands. "Sweet!"

Beast Boy watched as Starfire rested her head on Robin's shoulder, and interlocked their fingers. _'No,' _he corrected himself, '_There were two hundred and eighty-eight stars out there tonight.' _He smiled at Starfire, '_Only this one gets to brighten up my life daily.'_

* * *

**A/N:** -sighs- I was going to hold out on this...BUT, Kry did the damn lip quiver _and_ she made the face. Couldn't not do it.

So this is for you Kry! ...noodles?

**Royal.**


	22. Alien

**Disclaimer: **DC Comics owns Teen Titans, I do not.

**A/N:** Just all those damn Starfire haters. They irk me.

* * *

**Teen Titans:**

**Alien:**

Starfire said nothing as she walked through the hallway of Titans tower, her spirits were crushed. Earlier that day she overheard a group of young adolescent girls whispering about her, making fun of the way she looked and the way she spoke.

Hugging her arms closer to her body, she made her way up to the roof and stared out at the ocean. Sobs shook her body, crystallized tears falling down her orange cheeks, falling onto her neck guard.

How could people be so mean, so hurtful to someone they don't even know, someone they don't even understand? They didn't know her, they didn't know what she'd been through, or was she was still going through. How could they judge her based off the little they knew of her?

_Alien_

She was in fact an alien to this world, and to others. But, then again, wouldn't they be aliens on her home planet? Wouldn't they be confused on how things were done there? What rituals they took place in? The Titans had been lost on their first journey to her home planet; Beast Boy tried to sit on one of their most treasured plants.

"_Look at her! Her skins so orange, like, she's put on too much spray on tan! And she's just so _tall!_"_

Neither of those things were her fault either, she was born that way. Just as those girls were born thin and blonde. She couldn't help that she was tall, or that her skin was a soft orangey color. That was the Tamaranian trait; most of her people are generally tall. She was sure that she would one day be taller than their 'Superman' because that was her genetics. And, yes, her skin is orange. Just as Cyborg's is _brown_, Beast Boy's is _green_, Argent's is _silver_, and Raven's is _pale_. She had no more control over her own skin color than they did theirs, and yet…

"_She's so _stupid! _She can't even talk right! What. A. Loser."_

Starfire took in a deep breath, letting the salty air fill her nostrils and swirl around her body. She needed the time alone, she needed to allow herself to calm down and place up a nice sturdy wall against the insults.

She was certainly **not **stupid. Those petty, foolish girls thinking that she had less knowledge than _them_. Although she was not raised here on Earth, and she did not attend their schools, that did not make her unintelligent. Tamaran, despite their warrior lifestyle, had more technological advances than Earth did. Their math system was more complex, and their languages varied from planet to planet.

Yes, she couldn't speak English as well as they could. She probably wouldn't until years later, but not because of a fault of hers. The transfer of languages by lip contact is very scarce, and only deposits the bare minimum needed to speak the language. Slang is not included, nor is the 'proper' way of talking to one another on a 'casual' level. The way she spoke was in fact proper; people used to speak like that many years ago, Raven informed her one night. Foreigners didn't speak English correctly, and wasn't she a foreigner?

"Don't let them get to you," an easy voice floated from behind her, startling the Tamaranian princess.

Turning around to face her guest, she smiled, barely. "Friend Cyborg, I am not letting any one get to me."

"Don't try to shine me lil' lady," Cyborg smiled at her, rubbing her shoulder in a brotherly manner. "We heard what those girls were saying about our Star, and don't think for one minute we were going to take it."

Starfire raised her eyebrows, wondering what he meant by his last statement.

Seeing this action, Cyborg gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Remember what I told you? About people saying hurtful comments only because you're different from them?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, Raven talked to those girls. Telling them that they should have some respect for you since you've helped to save this city almost daily." Cyborg grinned, "you should have seen the anger on her face, Star-"

"I was mad, Cyborg. I had a right to look at them that way; they were saying hurtful things about my best friend." Raven appeared beside them, cloak blowing in the wind as she gazed off at the bay. "I don't like it when people hurt my friends."

There was a soft mewing sound, and Starfire bent down to scoop up a small green kitten. Nuzzling the kitten, Starfire let a small tear slip down her cheek and onto Beast Boy's nose.

"Mew." Worming his way into the spot between her neck and shoulder, Beast Boy purred and rubbed his head against her jaw line.

"And I you," she murmured to the green kitten, knowing exactly what he was telling her. Starfire stroked his soft fur and snuffled some more, trying not to cry. Feeling a gloved hand grasp hers, she didn't have to turn to know that Robin was now standing next to her.

Robin pulled her hand up to his face, placing light kisses onto the back of her hand. "Guys, will you give us a moment?"

Raven nodded, she put her hood down and waited until Beast Boy had licked Starfire's cheek one last time before jumping into the back of Raven's hood for a ride. Cyborg followed her, giving Starfire a squeeze and a wink before claiming that it was her turn to pick a movie.

"Come here," Robin opened his arms to his girlfriend, and held on tight while she sobbed into his suit. "Don't cry, Star. Don't waste your tears on people like them, they're not worth it, baby."

Starfire peered up at him, "Why?"

Pushing strands of hair out of her face, Robin placed a kiss on her nose. "Why what?"

"Why are you dating me? I am not like those other girls…I do not talk the way they do; I do not understand half of 'Earth slang'! I am not normal!"

"Don't." His voice was now cool, and she knew that under that mask his blue eyes were now almost a steel gray. "Don't you ever say things like that. I love you, Starfire because you are none of those things. That's why. You aren't normal; you're unique and that's why I'm with you. Because unlike those other girls, you are you, and there's nothing wrong with that." He could go on and on, but he knew that right now she needed to be grounded and those words were just enough to do so.

Starfire sniffled, feeling a bit better, "Why not Raven?"

"Raven…Raven is like my sister, she knows things about me that only someone who's been in my head could know. We've got a mental bond now, and neither of us can break that. And yes, it has made us closer in a way. But only in a sibling way, I love Raven very much." Tilting Starfire's head to the side, he smiled at her, "but not as much as I love you."

Throwing her arms around his neck, she giggled through the tears and relaxed into his arms. "And I love you, very much Robin."

Robin chuckled, kissing the top of her head and giving her another squeeze. "Come on, there's a movie downstairs with your name on it and a group of people who love you a lot, because you're an alien."

* * *

**A/N:** Just got irked...and I haven't posted in a while, so here ya go. There's Rob/Star fluff!! Whoo!! Of course, I promise my next one will be happier.

Happy summer guys!

**Royal.**


End file.
